


Краш-тест

by Minilit



Series: Гэвин морской котик [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Partnership, Police, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 32,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Гэвин Рид - известная заноза, параноик, вредный человек и ходячее противоречие.Коннор - лидер революции, хладнокровный профессионал и неопытный в жизнь андроид.И изо всех напарников капитан, конечно, составляет в пару именно их...
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Гэвин морской котик [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853593
Kudos: 22





	1. Взаимное притяжение (что делать, если вас связали)

**Author's Note:**

> Тут Гэвин сильно военный, Коннор ещё не одевиантился полностью, а жизнь уже куда-то убегает вперёд)))
> 
> У НАС ЕСТЬ ИХ ПОРТРЕТЫ, ЗАЦЕНИТЕ, НЕ ПОЖАЛЕЕТЕ, СПАСИБО, БЕЙЛИ:  
> https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1166053190833451008

Не то чтобы Гэвину когда-то действительно было до этого дело, но. Но сейчас ему было до зуда под кожей интересно, насколько гибким может быть андроид.  
В основном, конечно, интерес был вызван тем, что их скрутили и связали, очень плотно прижав друг к другу.  
Никакая воинская выучка и армейские приемчики по выворачиванию суставов из этой паутины выбраться бы не помогли — вязали тоже профессионалы. Зато андроиды, как понял Рид из годичного общения и пары месяцев напарничества, весьма отличались от людей не только в надоедливую сторону.  
— Вывернуться сможешь? — он старался говорить тихо и не привлекать внимания.  
— Да, — так же тихо в ответ. — Но ты должен развернуться ко мне лицом.  
Рид мысленно чертыхнулся, досчитал до десяти и обратно.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь, жестянка? — голос не подвёл.  
— Детально, — Коннор ещё и хмыкнул, упырь железный. — Тебе следует поторопиться, скоро вернутся нас проверить.  
Гэвин подавился новым чертыханием, набрал воздуха в грудь, напрягая путы, а потом выдохнул и чуть сместился всем корпусом. Коннор замер на выдохе, будто не ожидал, хотя Гэвин и понимал головой — жестянка просто пытается помочь, тоже уменьшая объем корпуса. Минут десять вращательных движений — и Гэвин в упор рассматривает стриженный затылок андроида-детектива.  
— Дальше-то что?  
— А дальше я тоже разворачиваюсь, — одним плавным движением жестянка оказывается лицом к лицу с Гэвином, улыбается раздражающе, а потом выдыхает горячим воздухом, видимо, готовил системы к чему-то. — И мы отсюда уходим!  
Детектив Рид ещё на середине осознания слов — всё-таки обжигающего выдоха, да ещё от Коннора, он не ожидал! — когда жестянка просто начинает подниматься. В нос упирается его челюсть, шея, кадык, потом Гэвин считает лицом все эти мерзкие маленькие пуговки на рубашке, а финальным аккордом по старому шраму проезжается пряжка ремня. Гэвин злобно выдыхает, старательно помня о необходимости тишины. Ширинка, по счастью, ему в лицо не упирается, а то Гэвин бы не выдержал. Выкрутившись из основного массива, Коннор вышагивает из опавших веревок и странным образом расправляет плечи, грудь, руки, как будто расправляется сжатая губка.  
Гэвин не может удержаться от рассматривания — не каждый день передовые прототипы Киберлайф демонстрируют явно скрытые функции. Коннору приходится подойти и заглянуть в глаза, намекая, что время уходит. Тогда Гэвин по старинке выворачивает плечо, скидывает веревки, вправляет сустав на место и оборачивается уже на застывшего прототипа.  
— Что? — злобным шепотом.  
— Ничего! — точно так же в ответ.  
— Ну, а раз ничего, пошли повяжем этих отморозков. Думают, они одни умеют играть в ковбоев!


	2. Дружеская услуга (что делать, если вы в Инстаграмме)

Гэвин никогда не знает, чем обернется новая встреча с инстаграммом Тины — и не понимает, почему звезда ее инстаграмма именно он, но вникать не хочет и претензий не имеет.  
В конце концов, это даже весело, когда ему вручают рожки или весло, или копьё, или ковбойскую шляпу, и говорят приспособиться под образ.  
Ещё веселее потом, просматривая тинину инсту, находить неожиданные фотки себя — Гэвин никогда себя в такие моменты со стороны не видел.  
И подписи ещё придумывает, нахалка!  
Но ничто не заставит Гэвина Рида отказать Тине в услуге, особенно такой крохотной — ему не жалко, а Тина рада.  
Напрягать это начинает только тогда, когда на Тину подписывается Коннор, и ее буйную подборку разбавляет идеальная прототипская рожа, Гэвин вздыхает, смиряясь — друзей у него немного.  
Тина настолько наглая, что фотографирует еле стоящего Рида у знака «стоянка запрещена», а потом бросает в инсту с комментарием «иногда устает даже экскаватор». Гэвин прощает ей все: в свое время Тина была единственной, кто принял нелюдимого новичка сразу, а потом — единственной, кто не поверил отделу внутренних расследований.  
Коннор как-то комментирует замечание про экскаватор, но Гэвин даже не вчитывается — он и без всяких дополнительных намеков с трудом выбрасывает лишние мысли из головы — не место лишним мыслям вокруг жестянки и на работе ещё.  
Когда Тина просит попозировать на фоне огромного плюшевого сердца, установленного ко Дню святого Валентина, в торговом центре, Гэвин просит:  
— Только без подписей про экскаватор, поняла меня? Оторву твои прекрасные эльфийские ушки к чертям, Тина!  
Тина расстраивается, но не подписывает, поэтому прицепившийся из-за фотки Коннор просто получает щелбан по лбу без объяснений и угрызений совести.


	3. Выбор цвета (что делать, если вас застали в розовом)

Работать с прототипом самого бесячего андроида в мире то ещё испытание. Гэвин счастлив на выходных — можно не смотреть в бессовестную рожу в прямом эфире и притворяться, что снится ему что-то, кроме работы.  
На выходных Рида беспокоят только по действительно срочным поводам или делам, которые он ведёт: издержки собственной бесячей молодости, когда он только вернулся из армии.  
Поэтому он удивлён, просто вкрай, если быть честным, когда напарывается на Коннора возле своего дома, при выходе за продуктами.  
Прототип делает вид, что просто гулял, Гэвин делает вид, что не удивлен, и получается, правду сказать, из рук вон плохо.  
Даже жестянка замечает.  
— Вам помочь, детектив?  
— Господь мне помочь не смог, — бормочет Гэвин, — а ты-то куда лезешь?  
— Очевидно, в какие-то метафизические вопросы, — тут же сдает назад жестянка. — Предупреждаю, я в них не разбираюсь!  
— Ну так и не лезь, — Гэвин пожимает плечами и старательно обходит прототипа, не задевая больше ни словом, ни делом.  
Ещё чего не хватало! На выходном!  
Наверное от шока, Гэвин открывает дверь в дом, когда кто-то настойчиво звонит вечером. Перед носом опять треклятый прототип, а Гэвин сонный, а Гэвин в домашнем, а Гэвин вообще не знает, какого хрена ещё работает детективом, если позволяет себе быть настолько расслабленным и не бдительным.  
Пистолет за поясом домашних штанов немного уравновешивает ситуацию, но не полностью. Гэвин косится на дробовик в углу за дверью, вспоминает хрестоматийное «дом для поросёнка должен быть крепостью» и успокаивается, детектив он за дело.  
Коннор на пороге явно тратит время, чтобы Гэвина просканировать и выдает только одно слово:  
— Розовый?  
Гэвин оглядывает мятые штаны, настолько неуставные, что будь он в армии, заслужил бы гауптвахту за нарочитую измену всем идеалам.  
Слава богу, он не в армии.  
И хотя штаны розовые уже очень условно — первоначальный цвет, близкий к бежевому, совсем вытерся, превращая шмотки в серую мягчайшую пижаму, разобраться с зарвавшейся жестянкой как-то надо.  
— Ты за этим пришел? Тебя капитан прислал? И чего надо Хэнку? — Гэвин поправил пистолет за спиной и выглянул, осматриваясь. — Моя тебе подсказка, ему надо что угодно, кроме неадекватно злобного меня, так что до понедельника!  
Гэвин захлопнул дверь, не дожидаясь финала реплики Коннора, начавшейся с беспомощного:  
— Ты не злой!..  
Дослушивать Гэвин не стал. Если у Коннора есть мозги, в окошко он к Гэвину не полезет. На крайний случай вместо мозгов сгодится сканер — растяжки на окнах андроиду было бы трудно не заметить.


	4. Командная работа (что делать, если вы не вышли через багажник)

Гэвин обожает тонуть в своей работе — решать, думать, искать, сопоставлять факты, находить ублюдков и добиваться правосудия.  
Гэвин ненавидит буквально тонуть.  
Многое, конечно, на его стороне — это родная машина и то, что нападавшие поленились его довырубить. Так что достать местный нож, припрятанный как раз на такой случай — первое инстинктивное движение. Второе — надышаться в заполняющемся багажнике до галлюцинаций. Третье — выбить заднее сиденье и выйти из машины культурно, через дверь. Пятое, проморгаться от нагрузки, вспомнить, что пловца лучше в мире нет, и вынырнуть на поверхность.  
Шестое, непредусмотренное — поругаться с предположительной галлюцинацией в одностороннем порядке.  
— Вот как тебе помочь, Гэвин, если ты отовсюду решаешь двигаться только сам! Я открыл тебе багажник!  
Коннор сердито выплёвывает воду, чертов прототип, ему там жабры не нарастили?  
— Что за неведомые войска, в которых ты служил, учат не принимать помощь напарника?! — идеальный Коннор бесится.  
Любо-дорого посмотреть.  
И Гэвин бы с удовольствием посмотрел ещё, но если он не хочет околеть, надо плыть. Плюс, от воздуха кружится голова, что не есть хорошо, удар по той же самой голове, конечно, заживёт сам, но лучше бы ему поспособствовать.  
— Гэвин! Да куда ты, непродуманный человек, плывешь! Там нет подъёма, сплошная стена водоканала!  
Коннор странно суетится вокруг, до Гэвина с запозданием доходит — передовая жестянка не в курсе, где он служил. Это заставляет усмехнуться.  
А непрекращающийся галдеж Коннора — нырнуть.  
Гэвин как раз довольно продуманный человечишка, лестницы водоканала он хорошо знает, и тут есть одна вспомогательная — простые вбитые скобы.  
Гэвин плывет, и под водой хорошо, когда не связан, тихо, прохладно. Рядом вдруг мельтешит оранжево-красный диод, похоже, Коннор решил, будто Гэвин утонул.  
Гэвин не мешает ему, дожидается, пока жестянка догадается: раз Гэвин сугубо самостоятельно добыл себя из тонущей машины, невзирая на веревки и удар по голове, Гэвин Рид не утонет просто так.  
До железки доходит долго, поэтому Гэвин сжаливается, чуть ныряет и трогает напарника за плечо. Какой ни на есть помощник, пусть и навязанный.  
Коннора контачит, будто Гэвин его не рукой, а оголённым проводом ткнул. Прототип взвивается на месте, стремительно разворачиваясь, и, Гэвин готов поклясться, орет на него под водой.  
Вместо ответа, вежливо пропустив вибрацию негодования через себя, Гэвин подмигивает ошалевшей жестянке и всплывает, воздух в лёгких все-таки небесконечный.  
Лестница находится, где ей и положено, Гэвин покидает воду почти с сожалением — на воздухе все мокрое, тяжёлое и холодное.  
Коннор торопится следом, не затыкаясь ни на секунду — жестянка негодует, понимать надо.  
— И что это за собачьи повадки! Отряхнулся и дальше пошел?! Когда ты заболеешь, я не буду за тобой присматривать!  
Коннор кипятится, пока Гэвин достает телефон, антиударный, водоупорный, почти антикварный, и вызывает такси, а потом молча наблюдает общую картину возмущённого переживания в исполнении жестянки.  
Такси подъезжает, Гэвин чувствует настоятельную потребность как-то закруглить сцену — ему возмущенный Коннор и так сниться наверняка будет, поэтому ляпает то, что жестянку хотя бы удивлением заткнет.  
— Я не заболею, — похлопывает по крепкому плечу замершего Коннора.  
— Уверен?! — теперь Коннор злобно шипит Гэвину в лицо, будто сам Гэвин себя в автомобиле связал и бросил в воду.  
Будто Гэвину делать нечего — заставлять жестянку переживать.  
Гэвин бы может и согласился, но не в этой жизни, похоже.  
Поэтому Гэвин лепит только:  
— А вот посмотрим. Засекай.  
Садится в такси и отбывает домой переодеваться.  
На следующий день он находит козла и, конечно, не заболевает.


	5. Практика отмазок (что делать, если вы на свою беду любите сладкое)

Гэвин и горячий шоколад… Это длинная и темная история, полная любви, расставаний, разлук и страсти воссоединения.  
О чем знала разве одна Тина, но и та по намёкам. Более ни одной живой душе Гэвин о своей глупой вкусовщине не распространялся, да и не интересовался, вроде как, никто.  
И тут у Гэвина появился напарник. Который слишком бойко все вокруг Гэвина разнюхивал, не уделяя внимания самому Гэвину как человеку. Коннор просто собирал информацию, даже толком не зная, какого толка коммуникацию выстроить с новым напарником.  
И этот же самый Коннор мог сломать прелестно сложившуюся традицию пить горячий шоколад раз в три месяца, но с полной самоотдачей. В выходной. Все вкусы. Сидеть в кафе, угловой столик, и пялить в окно, обязательно что-нибудь углядишь.  
Картину городской беззаботной жизни, чужое свидание, расставание, происшествие.  
Гэвину иногда нужна была передышка.  
Гэвин позвонил Хэнку, сообщил, что у него встреча с сослуживцами, получил отгул. Коннору отэсэмэсил о том же. Тине сказал, что заболел — она была в курсе, что с сослуживцами он встречается раз в год, в День независимости, и все они молча, трезвые, смотрят салюты.  
И петляя пришел в кафе, где всегда бронировал столик под чужое имя.  
— Максим Исайя! Заберите ваш заказ! — милая девушка на раздаче приветливо кивнула ему, зная как постоянного клиента.  
Псевдоним русского легендарного разведчика заставил Гэвина душевно улыбнуться ей в ответ. Откуда бедной девушке знать, что дело она имеет тоже с разведчиком? Хоть и бывшим. Диверсионный отряд, все дела…  
Гэвин забрал свой горячий шоколад, официально лучший в городе по версии нигде не опубликованного рейтинга имени Г.Рида.  
С горячим шоколадом все делается лучше. Гэвин сидит в безопасном углу, камеры на некоторое время в этом углу барахлят, за окном пролетает чья-то мирная гражданская жизнь, ненавязчивую музыку в кафе никто не отменял, и Гэвин на редкость качественно рас-слаб-ля-ется.  
Конечно, ненадолго.  
Но на следующие три месяца без горячего шоколада ему хватит.  
Вечером, когда кафе готовится закрываться, уходит и Рид.  
Он не хочет знать, что думает милая девушка с раздачи о русских разведчиках, поэтому нейтрально прощается, старательно не замечая горящих глаз.  
Поработает ещё и найдет себе героя посимпатичнее, а главное — попроще.  
Гэвин привычно приглядывает, чтобы все работники кафе тоже разошлись, провожает девушку до остановки, конечно, не показываясь на глаза, и уходит, ещё более привычно петляя, домой.  
На следующий день ничто не способно испортить ему настроение. Даже вопрос Коннора:  
— Ты вчера с сослуживцами не встречался, Гэвин, и не болел! А что тогда?  
Не вызывает ничего сильнее добродушного веселья.  
— Твое ли это дело, прототип? Совершенно не твоё.  
Коннор вдруг впивается в лицо взглядом, лихорадочно дёргает Гэвина на себя, носом приникая к шее, воротнику, волосам, и пока Гэвин отходит от шока, спрашивает тревожно:  
— Наркотики?! Я ничего не чувствую, но, Гэвин, с этим можно и нужно бороться!  
Видя в кристально-ясных глазах жестянки один вселенский хтонический ужас, Гэвин впервые за долгое время очень искренне и довольно горько смеётся.  
Точнее и не скажешь: «я ничего не чувствую».  
Шоколада в этот раз хочется сразу, на первый же день.


	6. Вынужденное чаепитие (что делать, если бабушка настаивает)

Гэвин любит свою работу. Это признанный факт. Но разные обстоятельства, в которых он оказывается благодаря ей же, иногда ставят в тупик.  
Например, благостная бабуля, которая ни черта не слышит по жизни, ничего не может сказать о пропаже пенсионеров в округе, а потом прижимает Гэвина головой к рюшкам и плавно душит любопытного «сыночка» с нестарушечьей силой!  
Расскажи кому — не поверят и засмеют, но Гэвин не собирается рассказывать, для начала он собирается выжить, потом, возможно, отпинать Коннора, который этот ужас кромешный не распознал, а потом все-таки выпить горячего шоколада, хотя прошел едва ли месяц!  
От удара ногой с бабки-андроида слетает скин, пестрея по лицу, белая морда агрессивно искажается и по возвращении скина выглядит ещё страшнее.  
Гэвин предполагает, что Камски окончательно поехал крышей — собирать такое! — так что дополнительный повод выжить найден. Мир требует от Гэвина Рида знакового высказывания.  
Чего-нибудь вроде: «Камски вкрай ебанулся» или «ещё немного, и андроиды начнут бить нас костылями по спине» или «это что за имитация нелюбимой бабушки».  
По злой иронии под руку Гэвину попадается именно костыль. Чувства, с которыми он бьёт хрупкую на вид бабку поперек хребта ее же костылем, не поддаются цензурному описанию.  
После удара в правильное место или оттого, что Гэвин на нервах проломил прочный пластик, бабкондроид отключается.  
Поэтому вернувшийся с опроса соседей Коннор застаёт живописное полотно под названием «Доблестный полицейский забил старушку костылем, фото в цвете, реконструкция с привлечением андроидов».  
Облитый тириумом Гэвин швыряет в Коннора костыль, который тот на лету ловит, а вдогонку бросает вопрос:  
— Ваш Камски вкрай ебанулся?!  
Ответ Коннора можно записать в «Анналы лучших ответов на тупые вопросы», том пятый, издание дополненное, постреволюционное.  
— Он не наш! — орет в ответ Коннор своим выразительным сиплым голоском.  
— А чей?! — вовсе звереет Рид.  
— Ваш! — зеркалит реакцию Коннор.  
За что получает совсем радикальный перифраз:  
— Наш Камски вкрай ебанулся?!  
Коннор стоит и хлопает глазами, открывая и закрывая рот. Гэвин сипит, сбросив напряжение.  
Бабкондроид истекает тириумом в углу.  
Коннор потом ещё весь день смотрит на Гэвина, будто у того рога на лбу вылезли.  
Пропавшие пенсионеры находятся в подвале бабкондроида, и никто из старичков не выглядит плохо. Все они восприняли свое похищение от родных как приключение, и Гэвину их одновременно жаль и хочется подбодрить.  
Его родная бабуля тоже была боевой, и вот кому не нужны были выдуманные приключения, так это ей.  
Свихнутая техника создала своим «ровесникам» идеальные условия жизни, разве что в подвале, и Гэвину вдобавок немного стыдно — уважение к старшему поколению в нем неперешибаемо.  
К концу дня Коннор наконец рожает вопрос про слова Гэвина, подтолкнувшие железку в экзистенциальный кризис:  
— Для вас правда нет разницы между миром андроидов и людей?  
И Гэвину есть много что сказать по теме, очень личного и нелицеприятного. Вместо этого он цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Ты видишь тут параллельную реальность? Землю номер два? Соседнее измерение? Вот и я не вижу. Не задавай глупых вопросов, жестянка!  
До самого вечера Коннор очень тихий, правда, сказать почему — невозможно, с равной вероятностью это нераспознанный бабкондроид или пропущенный день рождения Сумо.  
Гэвин-то прекрасно представляет эмоциональный спектр Коннора.


	7. Святой отец (что делать, если он совсем не святой)

Гэвин не особенно уважает посещение церкви — пока была жива бабуля, да и сам был молод, ходил, становилось легче.  
После военной службы в церковь Гэвина тянет только по следу подозреваемых.  
А тут как по заказу падре.  
Здание оцеплено, но воскресная проповедь — это святое, и как всякий порядочный католик, Гэвин прилежно читает «Библию», не забывая поглядывать за преподобным.  
Преподобный выше Гэвина на полголовы, выглядит мощнее, а если знать, что служил в морских котиках, то даже Гэвину становится слегка не по себе.  
Впрочем, вряд ли этот Абадайя Уилсон тоже был в диверсионке, что даёт некоторую надежду.  
Ещё надежду даёт оцепление из спецназа, спасибо Аллену, мужиков надёжных.  
Поэтому Гэвин запрещает себе волноваться. Бояться можно, волноваться — нельзя.  
И все работает ровно до тех пор, пока среди прихожан не мелькает прототипская морда.  
Гэвин очень надеялся, что если Коннору не сообщать, Коннор не узнает об операции. И вот нате вам, кушайте, не обляпайтесь, сидит, мигает диодом, слушает рассуждения о морали и необходимом устранении препятствий…  
Кстати, именно поэтому Гэвин тут — Абадайя слишком прямолинейно для священника понимает слово «устранение». К тому же, препятствия он выбирает по расовому признаку, андроиды или афроамериканцы.  
А теперь на него нагло мигает диодом Коннор.  
Спокойно почитывать «Библию» больше не получается, Гэвин смотрит прямо в глаза Абадайе, вызывающе, долго. Должно сработать.  
Проповедь подходит к концу, Коннора уносит толпа и один спецназовец в гражданском, пока Гэвин вальяжно откладывает «Библию» и подгребает к Абадайе.  
— Единственный лёгкий день… — начинает, протягивая руку.  
— Был вчера, — теперь Абадайя энергично улыбается с искрами в глазах. — Не думал, что ко мне на проповеди ходят зеленолицые!  
— А я не думал, что в моем городе есть такие опасные тюлени, — Гэвин завершает рукопожатие. — Так славно убивающие других горожан!  
Обстановка меняется тут же, Гэвин едва успевает договорить, а ему в лицо летит кулак, и за скрепленную рукопожатием руку дергают совсем не по-дружески.  
Слава богу, Гэвин служил в диверсионке!  
Подныр под чужие грабли, рассчитанный болевой удар в колено, пропущенный в челюсть, в нос, в бок, а потом резкий пинок оппоненту в грудь и по голове.  
Гэвин прямо чувствует, как снова обращается в прекрасного убийцу, и самое отвратное — ему нравится.  
Остановиться и не треснуть Абадайю как-нибудь ещё, по отработанной схеме, сложно, но ровно до тех пор, пока в поле зрения не объявляется Коннор с группой захвата.  
Гэвин вытирает кровавые сопли и отходит от Абадайи, тщательно выдерживая дистанцию. В голове гудит — удар у него поставлен, как надо.  
Почти как у Гэвина.  
На задворках сознания теплится интерес: хватит ли Коннору соображалки догадаться теперь?  
Нос, перебитый в очередной раз, раздражает, всё бесит, Абадайю хочется прибить — за неуважение к лазоревому и золотому, за то, какой путь он выбрал, чтобы сходить с ума. Гэвин вот, трудоголик и параноик, но это тихо, мирно и почти без последствий для окружающих, разве что расстроится раз в полгода Тина…  
Хлопок по плечу, исполненный со спины, едва не стоит Коннору руки, но Гэвин все-таки не сумасшедший, и до Абадайи ему далеко.  
— Жить надоело, жестянка?! Совсем электронные шарики за электронные ролики заехали?! Думаешь, неуязвимый?! Черта с два ты неуязвимый, и покрепче тебя руками ломаются!  
Гэвин выпускает пар и ещё некоторое время злобно сопит — трудно выполнимое действие с перебитым носом.  
— Гэвин, тебе нужна медицинская помощь, — жестянка, на удивление, не бесится в ответ, наоборот, разговаривает как с животным, ребенком или психбольным.  
Гэвин скрипит зубами — вот уж без чьих советов он обойдется.  
— А тебе нужно инстинкт самосохранения нарастить в мозгах, в курсе? — тычет Коннора в грудь окровавленным пальцем и только тут замечает сколотый ноготь. — Какого хрена ты припёрся на арест морского котика, который специализируется на расчлененке девиантов?!  
— Потому что это моя работа, — теперь Коннор зло цедит слова. — Скажешь, ты бы не явился на арест маньяка, специализирующегося на убийстве бывших морских котиков? Или белых мужчин? Или полицейских среднего возраста?  
— А вот это, прототип, не твоё дело, — Гэвин отталкивает Коннора в сторону, краем сознания радуясь: допер про котиков. — Я по крайней мере умею о себе позаботиться!  
— Состояние лица и головы намекает на другое, — голос Коннора обжигает холодом, но в снегах Гэвин тоже воевал.  
— Ага, намекает на то, что свою работу я выполнил, — Гэвин неприятно щерится тоже наверняка окровавленными зубами. — Всё остальное завтра. Бывай, жестянка!  
Церковь с ангелами и демонами остаётся за спиной, и Гэвин чертовски этому рад.


	8. Такие дни (что делать, если одолевает усталость)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1166053190833451008  
> У НАС ЕСТЬ ИХ ПОРТРЕТЫ!!!

Каким бы крутым профессионалом ты ни был, иногда случаются дни, когда все валится из рук.  
Гэвин проливает кофе, роняет ручку, чуть не падает со стулом вместе, и поймав на себе ошарашенный взгляд Коннора, понимает, что нужно принять кардинальные меры.  
— Я на полчаса, жестянка, будут искать — ври, что хочешь, но меня не беспокой.  
Этот карт-бланш, конечно, крутоват, Коннор же и впрямь наврет, но Гэвину уже глубоко все равно. Голова чугунная, в глаза будто песка насыпали, а с утра казалось, что он нормально выспался!  
Один из старых изоляторов, ещё с решетками, без прозрачного пластика, наводит на мысли о буйноголовой юности, Гэвин сворачивает куртку, устраивает валик под голову, мимолётно жалеет, что не взял ничего укрыться, и ставит таймер на телефоне — полчаса, он будет как огурчик, на зависть всем прототипам.  
Сон без сновидений привычен, похож на работу и обычные будни Гэвина Рида — когда все отлажено, порядком вспомнить потом отдельные события почти нереально.  
Жёсткая лавка не принимает форму тела, прорешеченный воздух даже пахнет по особому, но это успокаивает, обстановка знакомая.  
Рид не замечает момента, когда становится теплее и уютнее, он просто проваливается на тот уровень сна, который потом приятно вспомнить — с яркими картинками и глубоким отдыхом.  
А когда подрывается самостоятельно, без телефона, находит себя укрытым — спустя два часа от назначенного времени пробуждения.  
Кто набросил на него плед, вопрос второстепенный, потому что первостепенный — что именно всем наврал Коннор.  
Помятое со сна лицо почти не отличается от обычного, Гэвин только поправляет одежду, надевает куртку и заначивает в изоляторе плед — хорошая штука.  
Коннор встречает Гэвина на рабочем месте подозрительно довольным, и Гэвин недоверчиво осматривает куртку, украдкой — лицо в отражении телефона, пытаясь понять, что в нем изменилось.  
Результата наблюдение не даёт, и Гэвин просто смиряется — должны же и у жестянки быть странности, если человеческого поведения создатель не дал?  
Мысль, что Коннор может научиться чувствовать сложные чувства, Гэвин гонит от себя поганой метлой: надеяться в его ситуации — очень хреновая мысль, так можно и полюбить окончательно.


	9. Живой Пиноккио (что делать, если вы нашли пластик в опилках)

Среди прочего Гэвин очень настороженно относится к случаям невыхода Коннора на связь. Жестянка может быть бессердечной в силу особенностей конструкции, но непунктуальной или необязательной? Нет, это не про Коннора.  
Искать жестянку довольно просто, если знать его любопытный характер, быть в курсе последнего дела и иметь при себе пушку — Гэвин собирает бинго.  
Разыскиваемый ими хер уверен, что если перебить лидеров революции, андроиды вернутся по домам, будто ничего и не было. Поэтому Гэвин только слабо удивляется, разрывая опилки на складе, купленном на имя Иисуса с оплатой кредитом подозреваемого. Коннор, конечно, тут. По счастью, невредимый, хотя и не особо живой.  
— Давай, шевелись, Пиноккио, тебе уже поздно деревом притворяться, если уж взялся быть настоящим мальчиком, — Гэвин хлопает прототипские щеки, поразительно гладкие, одновременно запрещая себе об этом думать.  
Он же Пиноккио, конечно, ни о какой щетине речи нет!  
Коннор не дёргается, диод светится слабо-слабо, проблесками голубого, значит, процессор жив. По счастью, Гэвин проходил курсы экстренной помощи андроидам, очень внимательно проходил, все закорючки записывал, как первоклашка!  
Поэтому сейчас он усаживает безвольное тело по-человечески, приобнимает, сводя руки за спиной, и делает движение, которое обычно выполняют с теми, кто подавился.  
Воздействие на вспомогательный блок питания перезапускает процессор, Коннор начинает помаргивать и жужжать, приходя в себя, хватает Гэвина за руки и не отцепляется!  
Гэвин вынужден ждать, пока система догрузится и придет в себя настолько, чтобы Коннор вспомнил, кто перед ним и насколько хреновая идея обнимать Гэвина Рида.  
Коннор переводит дух, перестает припадочно мигать диодом и моргать, его руки разогреваются, прожигая Рида через куртку, и Гэвин даже себе не сознается, насколько ему дорог этот момент.  
Коннор ничего не говорит и не отцепляется, поэтому Гэвин берет себя в руки, прерывая момент первым:  
— Живой, жестянка?  
— Д-да, но меня же хотели, хотели, хотели, хотели, — Коннора слегка заедает, и Гэвин обнимает его крепче, проклиная все на свете.  
— Чего бы ни хотели, у них не выйдет, жестянка, потому как ты мой напарник, окда? Давай, соберись, прототип, — Гэвин слегка встряхивает жестянку и расцепляет руки.  
Коннор слегка улыбается или Гэвину хочется это видеть, уже не проверить, потому что непрогрузившийся прототип дёргается и тычет за спину:  
— Гэвин! Сзади!  
Рефлексы работают так, что Гэвин сам чувствует себя андроидом — перекатиться, выхватить пистолет, выстрелить на опережение, а то с обрезом спорить с такого расстояния бессмысленно.  
Тот самый неорасист орет благим матом, кроя Гэвина по матушке, по батюшке и вообще на чем свет стоит, но слышится вдохновенный монолог музыкой для ушей — ничем более этот козёл Коннору не опасен.  
Глупое сердце колотится весело и радостно, Гэвин улыбается прототипу задиристо:  
— Ну как? Живой, жестянка?  
И это странно, потому что самостоятельный Коннор протягивает руку в немой просьбе о помощи. Эйфория сразу улетучивается — Коннор просто так помощи не просит. Гэвин обеспокоенно подходит ближе, помогает встать, осматривает приблизившуюся жестянку, но видимых повреждений вроде нет.  
И что это за ерунда?  
Коннор смотрит во все глаза, будто Гэвина впервые увидел, а потом указывает на лодыжку.  
— Неправильно работает, нужна мануальная калибровка.  
— Массаж, что ль?  
Коннор морщится:  
— Мануальная калибровка!  
— А, ну тогда техникам расскажешь, — Гэвин оттаскивает его поближе к выходу. — Ты их вызвал уже?  
— Разумеется, Гэвин, — и морщится опять, прямо на имени, да так, что Гэвин рад оклемавшемуся неорасисту, чей голос опять раздается сзади.  
— Он твоя подружка?! — придурочный почти дотянулся до обреза нераненной рукой.  
Гэвин прикидывает, сколько на свете идиотов: он что, собрался стрелять одной рукой, чтобы словить все прелести плохо прилетевшей отдачи?  
Поэтому оставляет Коннора у косяка, подходит, забирает обрез, использует наручники по назначению, зачитывает права, делает всё, чтобы только не думать о Конноре и дурацкой калибровке.  
А потом прибывают техники и не думать получается совершенно естественно.


	10. Достойный ответ (что делать, если вам сделали заманчивое предложение не умирать)

Временами Гэвин свою работу любит не очень.  
Например, за то, что вынужден лежать в колени Коннора носом и выслушивать его занудные увещевания — главное, мол, не отключаться, спина пострадала, но позвоночник не задет.  
И нет, Гэвин не хочет, чтобы Коннор сейчас его анализировал!  
О чем бухтит слаборазборчиво прямо в эти идеальные колени. Джинсы шершавые, лежать было бы неприятно, но это Коннор, больше того, это Коннор, который волнуется за Гэвина.  
Не иначе, как из чувства противоречия, Гэвин вырубается на полуфразе прототипа о необходимости соблюдения правил дорожной безопасности.  
Приходит в себя Гэвин тут же: его немилосердно дергают за волосы и обещают свалить все отчёты на его пострадавшую морду.  
— Что, страшно, жестянка? — хрипит Гэвин и вдруг по взгляду Коннора понимает, да, страшно, ещё как.  
Железо в ужасе.  
И надо бы его как-то успокоить…  
— Вот если бы тебя сбила фура, а не ободрал проезжающий микроавтобус, я бы беспокоился, — Коннор ещё не очень умеет делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. — И в следующий раз, ты бы меня очень обязал, если бы начинал кричать сразу, как тебе делают больно, а не в момент перебрасывания тебя через непосредственно ограждение!  
Гэвин хочет пожать плечами, хотя бы одним плечом, и позорно теряет сознание опять.  
Приходит в себя он с мыслью, что надо было под колеса бросаться сразу, не жаться к стенам, не жалеть шкуру, потому что колени Коннора за пару секунд отключки стали ещё идеальнее, в то время как голос — беспокойнее.  
Коннор беспокоится за него.  
Сердце Гэвина Рида делает что-то в грудной клетке такое, отчего сам Гэвин вырубается уже, похоже, окончательно, темнота смыкается прохладной водой, утаскивая сразу на дно.  
Приходить в себя не хочется и неловко, но Гэвин редко позволяет себе идти на поводу у низменных желаний: глаза открываются сразу, как он понимает, что лежит в больничной палате.  
Перед носом опять идеальные колени Коннора, и Гэвин жмурится изо всех сил, надеясь, что глюк исчезнет.  
Лежит он на животе, койка стоит нетипично, а Коннор оказывается глюком реальным. Гэвин ждёт привычной ругани в одностороннем порядке, но поверх идеальных прототипских коленей складываются идеальные прототипские ладони.  
А потом в поле зрения вдруг появляется голова, и Гэвин вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
— Страшно? — Коннор вглядывается в помятое и побитое лицо Гэвина в поисках непонятно чего, но очень пытливо. — Мне тоже стало страшно, когда ты взял и умер, Гэвин.  
Кардиомониторы пищат мерзко быстро, но Гэвин хрипит:  
— Умер? Так я в аду, жестянка? Ты все-таки черт?  
Перед носом оказывается стакан воды с трубочкой.  
— Хорошая версия, но нет. Пей, Гэвин, — прототип следит, чтобы трубочкой воспользовались по назначению.  
Гэвин, наоборот, прикрывает глаза, чтобы этого не видеть. Но послушно пьёт — пить хочется.  
— Пожалуйста, больше не умирай на работе, — голос Коннора обычный-обычный, но Гэвину слышатся отголоски истерики, наверняка, придуманные.  
— А дома, значит, можно? — Гэвин хрипло хохочет, давая понять распережевавшейся жестянке, что это шутка. — Не дождешься, я твой личный рабочий кошмар, так просто от меня не избавиться…  
Силы кончаются обидно быстро, и Гэвин засыпает с лёгким сердцем — как в армии, время восстановления не принадлежит никому, кроме него самого.  
Волосы ерошит ветер, и Гэвин сначала с радостью подставляется прохладным касаниям, а уже засыпая вспоминает, что окно было закрыто. И откуда тут ветер?


	11. Сезонная мигрень (что делать, если вас одновременно допекает головная боль и прилипчивый напарник)

— Я думал, насчёт «умирать дома» ты пошутил, — ещё через месяц Коннор заявляется Гэвину под дверь с такими словами.  
— Так я ж не умираю, жестянка? — Гэвин знает, что выглядит помятым, но это, можно сказать, уже стиль.  
— Ты не появился на работе к началу рабочего дня, и я, исходя из предшествующей практики наблюдения, предположил самое реальное и самое худшее, — Коннор сверкает глазами почти что свирепо.  
— А папашу своего спросить не догадался? — Гэвину вот ругаться лениво. — Капитан Андерсон сказал бы тебе, что у меня ПМС, и ты бы успокоился, показал себя всамделишной суперсамостоятельной рабочей единицей или двойкой на целый день!  
— Детектив Рид, вы мужчина, — а говорит так, будто сомневается.  
— Что? А, так бы сразу и сказал, что шуток не понимаешь, я бы даже не пытался, — Гэвин упирается лбом в косяк, последними мозгами понимая, что пускать прототипа в дом нельзя.  
— Нет, Гэвин, ты бы ещё как пытался, — дьявольский шепот звучит прямо над ухом, будто Коннор может что-то понимать или звучать так… Искушающе.  
— Слушай, железо, у меня просто разнылись… зубы, — хочется сказать про старые раны, помянуть Фродо и кинжал у Заветери, но Гэвин отмахивается от мыслей.  
— На зубы это не похоже, — голос Коннора продолжает звучать очень близко. — Хотя все признаки болевого синдрома налицо. Натело?  
И тут Гэвин вспоминает, что он полуодет, даже футболку не поддел, кретин, красуется в одних розовых штанах.  
— А вот это вообще не к месту сейчас было, — Гэвин растирает лицо, приходя в себя в достаточной степени для беседы с зарвавшимся прототипом.  
Который пришел, потому что… Боялся? Если приглядеться, в искусственных глазах ещё есть страх.  
— Я не буду извиняться, Гэвин, за то, что волнуюсь, — Коннор высокомерно вздергивает подбородок. — Это нормально, учитывая, что мой человек — напарник и привык пренебрегать требованиями безопасности по любому поводу!  
Фраза звучит как-то неправильно, заторможенные мозги Гэвина крутят ее две-три секунды, прежде чем он спокойно переспрашивает:  
— Мой человек — напарник? Ты не перегрелся там, жестянка?  
Коннор моргает невпопад и замирает с лицом «это не я, оно само».  
Видимо, оговориться могут и передовые прототипы.  
— Ладно, жестянка, сделаем вид, что я услышал «мой напарник — человек», и не будем ничего усложнять, — Гэвин тянется закрыть дверь. — До завтра, кибергений.  
— Последний вопрос, сэр, Гэвин, детектив, сэр, — внутри Коннора будто отжали какую-то кнопочку и он начинает частить, махать руками, торопиться. — Это всего на две минуты!  
— Чего ещё? — Гэвин поправляет пистолет за спиной и косится на дробовик, все на своих местах, особенно Коннор — за дверью.  
— Почему ты называешь меня так по-разному, пожалуйста, Гэвин, это важно!  
— Потому что ты разный, Коннор, — Гэвин не задумывается, не моргает, боль наконец досверлила череп и надо срочно лечь. — Все, жестяночный ликбез окончен! — рявкает злобно и захлопывает дверь так, что аж эхо под черепом гуляет.  
Оказывается, если сползти по косяку достаточно низко, можно услышать, как прототип топчется по крыльцу, набираясь решимости то ли остаться, то ли уйти.  
Растяжки на окнах, впрочем, стоят не зря — и Коннор, наконец, отчаливает.


	12. Сложный выбор (что делать, если в доме закончились ноские джинсы)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто хочет заценить штаны, делайте это на свой страх и риск!!
> 
> Ссылка уть:  
> https://sun9-9.userapi.com/c850632/v850632350/1aa864/j8mjthOTI4s.jpg

Гэвин Рид не особо любит перемены в своей жизни — и то, как подло закончились чистые джинсы, одна из подобных перемен.  
Гэвин кроет Коннора на все лады, пока лазает по гардеробу в поисках хоть чего-нибудь не напоминающего милитари или пижаму, или милитари-пижаму, откуда у него вообще такое?  
А вот и открытка ещё неоткрепленная, от Тины, понятно, «самому опасному копу отделения, пусть тебе снятся безопасные сны». Он очень дерганный тогда был, сразу после демобилизации, аж самому вспоминать страшно.  
Надо попробовать надеть хоть раз.  
Пижама летит на кровать, а Гэвин продолжает ругать прототипскую морду, хотя виноват, конечно, он сам — не уследил за собственным гардеробом!  
Сначала искупался в мазутной речке, потом еле снял с себя агрессивную кошку, которая охраняла их с котятами дом, потом Гэвина изваляли прямо по фермерским крышам Детройта, да изваляли на совесть! Потом пришлось пробираться по помойке с полуотключенным Коннором на закорках. Потом случился форс-мажор, ливень, всеобщая истерика на фоне отключения электричества целыми блоками районов, и джинсы Гэвину прожгли.  
Последние он ухайдакал вчера, просто в хлам, в ничто, в пыль — спасибо, что не с ногами вместе.  
До сих пор вспоминать неприятно: взбесившийся девиант резал и рвал одежду на валяющемся в отключке Гэвине, и когда прискакал теоретически тоже обезвреженный Коннор с алым неморгающим диодом, а Гэвин стал приходить в себя, из одежды на нем оставались весьма живописные лохмотья, кое-где испещренные красным: хотя девиант рвал аккуратно, где-то кожу он задел.  
Коннор тогда перешёл с обычной своей торопливой скорости хомяка на кофеине к ультразвуковой, без вспомогательных ступеней. Девианта пробросило от Гэвина через полпереулка, долбануло об стену, и снова подскочивший к нему в стиле Флеша Коннор скрутил противника на свой железный манер — быстро и эффективно.  
Оказалось, свихнувшийся портной воспылал горячей ненавистью именно к Гэвиновым джинсам за их классический крой.  
Гэвину легче не стало, наоборот, раз выяснилось, что одни его джинсы, постаравшись, могли сводить с ума.  
И так как Гэвин был ещё большей частью в отключке, воспрепятствовать вызову скорой он не смог. По счастью, и объяснений Коннора с врачами тоже не слышал. Пару особенно глубоких царапин на нем зашили, кучу мелких заклеили пластырями, так что теперь Гэвин щеголял с полосатыми от пластыря ногами. Ну и голову чем-то знатно обкололи, конечно — всякие штуки в отключке мерещились, прошло все быстро…  
Однако терпимое самочувствие проблемы не решало: джинсы в доме отсутствовали как факт, тащиться на работу в костюме-тройке или парадной форме Гэвин был морально не готов, поэтому в ход пошло то, что иначе никогда бы туда не пошло.  
Кожаные штаны.  
Сидели они, конечно, прекрасно, хотя от подобного фасона Гэвин давненько отвык, но форму не растерял.  
Выглядело откровенно провокационно, конечно, ещё хуже, чем в джинсах классического кроя.  
Гэвин с сомнением покосился на милитари-пижаму, понял, что вариантов нет, и постановил, что это не его проблема.  
Это проблема тех, кто Гэвина в кожаных штанах увидит.  
И точка!


	13. Практика отдыха (что делать, если у вас образовался отпуск)

Гэвин Рид любит свою работу, но тот, кто придумывал отпуск, знал, что делает.  
В Детройте стоит аномальная жара, если бы Гэвин был пластиковым, он бы расплавился. Растянуть гамак на заднем дворе — отличная идея. Раскопать старые шорты - еще лучше. Приготовить сумку с холодными напитками, поставить ее под руку, накрыться очередным периодическим изданием и спать на солнцепёке - вообще мечта.  
Наверное, только из-за совокупности всех факторов Гэвин так качественно расслабляется, а потому не бросает в заслонившего ему солнце и каким-то образом пробравшегося на обнесенный колючей проволокой задний двор посетителя ничем тяжёлым.  
— Детектив Рид, — окликает нарушитель.  
— Убью нахрен, жестянка, — отзывается Гэвин.  
— Гэ-эвин, — укоризненно тянет Коннор.  
— Ближе к правде, но все равно убью, — Гэвин чуть приподнимает край газетки, выглядывая силуэт прототипа против солнца. — Как ты пробрался? Через подвал? Я там растяжку не ставил, замок тяжёлый, старый, абы кто не вскроет…  
— Это неважно, Гэвин, — прототип морщится, делаясь ещё идеальнее, хотя куда уж.  
— Значит, через подвал, — Гэвин откидывается на гамак опять. — И если у тебя вопросов больше одного, притащи себе второй гамак.  
Честно признаться, после этого Гэвин рассчитывает, что Коннор уйдет. Он и уходит, но ненадолго — возвращается, возится, видимо, натягивает второй гамак.  
— Гэвин, — рядом, с приемлемой высоты, солнца ничто не заслоняет. — У меня выходной.  
Таким трагическим тоном, будто кто-то умер.  
— И? — мозги Гэвина наконец не устраивают ему самому темную и не работают как комбайн, перепахивая себя, если ничего другого на анализ не подсунешь, они просто отсутствуют.  
— И ты мой напарник, — Коннор недовольно ворчит, хотя мог бы юзать свою социализацию и подлизываться.  
— Это мое проклятье, не твоё, не лезь в это, Белла, — Гэвин поправляет газетку на лице.  
— Твоя аналогия неуместна! — после минутной паузы. — Я пришел за помощью!  
— Дормамму, я пришел договориться, — бормочет Гэвин, проваливаясь в дрёму, свешивая одну ногу за край.  
Пауза затягивается настолько, что Гэвин бы уснул, да тревожность выдергивает из расслабленного состояния — что там с Коннором? Чего замолчал?  
Оказывается, прилежная жестянка теперь не сидит, а лежит в криво привязанном гамаке, имитируя позу Гэвина — даже второй лист газеты прямо с лица стянул, паршивец.  
Не разделся правда, прям при полном параде в гамак полез и ботиночки свои щегольские не снял!  
— Лошара, — ворчит Гэвин. — Кто так делает, — бухтит уже сердито и разборчиво.  
— Ты, — голос Коннора из-под газетки кажется насмешливым.  
— Тоже мне сравнил, — Гэвин очень хочет вернуться к просто отдыху. — Я-то подготовленный!  
— Вот и научи меня, — резко усаживается Коннор, доканывая крепление и падая на газон.  
— Лошара, — устало вздыхает Гэвин, которому впадлу одеваться дальше шорт.  
— Вот именно, — Коннор очень грустно кивает с земли. — Я очень многого ещё не умею.  
— Например, — Гэвин щурится на распроклятое железо в упор. — Отдыхать?  
— Например, отдыхать, — соглашается жестянка.  
— И на хрена тебе тогда Хэнк? — Гэвину крайне впадлу вообще шевелиться.  
— Хэнк занят, — Коннор пожимает плечами. — По работе. Сумо, предвосхищая твой вопрос, довольно старая собака, поэтому не может сохранять активность весь день, а я энергию не теряю.  
— И по дому ты уже все сделал? — Гэвин больше утверждает, чем спрашивает.  
— И по дому я уже все сделал, — обречённо кивает Коннор.  
— Ужасно, — зевает Гэвин, чуть не разрывая себе пасть.  
— Ужасно, — опять кивает Коннор.  
— И ты пробрался на враждебную территорию, потому что?..  
— Она невраждебная?  
Гэвин смотрит в честные-пречестные глаза жестянки и думает, как же Коннору повезло, что Гэвин с ним уже смирился в своей жизни. И что Гэвину лениво. А то бы летел с крыльца вперёд шестерёнками, и красиво бы летел!  
Возможно, Коннор тоже думает о чем-то таком, потому что вдруг начинает выглядеть умоляюще.  
— Пожалуйста, Гэвин! Уже вечереет, я скоро уйду, но мне надо научиться проводить время по-людски!  
Гэвин вздыхает устало, тяжело и потом ещё душераздирающе. За что ему это всё? Вопрос риторический.  
Садится в гамаке. Чешет репу, зевает и встряхивается, как собака — старая привычка.  
— Во-первых, Коннор, снимаешь пиджак…  
Следующие часы пролетают довольно быстро, и Гэвин вспоминает обещание Коннора скоро уйти примерно в десять вечера.  
В Коннора летит его пиджак, потом швыряется полотенце, потом в ход идёт газетка и жестянка наконец понимает намёк.  
Гэвин параноидально проверяет растяжки после его ухода, и да, две на окнах обезврежены.  
Обновление защиты занимает от силы три минуты, но дышится Гэвину в разы легче.


	14. Повышение и понижение (что делать, если вас послали поработать под прикрытием)

Гэвин Рид довольно компанейский парень. О чем знает, конечно, весьма узкий круг избранных из избранных, но временами Гэвину хочется чего-то социального. Или это подаёт сигналы сбрендивший от паранойи мозг — тут весьма тонкая грань.  
Поэтому Гэвин почти охотно соглашается на работу под прикрытием.  
Ну ещё потому, что явно веселится Тина, обещая обязательно к Гэвину зайти, да мигает желтым диодом Коннор, который не ожидал, что Гэвин согласится.  
Краем сознания, который ещё почти остался нормальным, Гэвин напарника понимает — от заслуженного на прошлой неделе честного гражданского сержанта (и командира диверс-отряда! — орет тот же край сознания) до бариста.  
Так себе карьерный рост.  
Но Тина улыбается так хорошо, а Коннор так озадачивается, что Гэвин решает роль примерить.  
И там, в конце концов, ещё будет опасно, не стоит забывать — не зря выбор изначально пал на Рида.  
Гэвин получает форму, наножучки и отдельно пушку с транквилизатором, тут важно никого не убить, хотя в него, конечно, будут стрелять на поражение.  
Коннор все так же мигает желтым диодом, когда заканчивается рабочий день и о чем-то шушукается с Тиной.  
Гэвин слышит обрывки фраз, в основном тининым голосом, напарник уже слишком хорошо изучил предел слышимости Гэвина. Тина смеётся, звонко и заразительно, толкает Коннора в плечо:  
— …да перестань, будет весело!  
В другой раз, когда Гэвин уже прощается, она, наоборот, делает страшные глаза и шипит на манер змеи:  
— …а если мы его видим последний раз?!  
Коннора контачит, и он говорит достаточно громко:  
— Завтра мы навестим сержанта на новом рабочем месте!  
Продолжение Гэвин не слушает, машет всем рукой, забирает пакет с вещами и уматывает поскорее: он знает, как способна Тина навести тень на плетень. Ещё когда он только влился в отдел и они подружились, Рид позвал ее на вечер страшилок — родительский дом был темным, неприятным местом, зато на заднем дворе можно было разводить костер, пить пиво и чувствовать себя скаутом-не-из-диверсионки.  
Тина тогда честно предупредила Гэвина, что у нее есть муж, а наутро созналась, что пока нет, только жених, но Гэвин теперь ее лучший друг и лучшая подруга в одном флаконе.  
Гэвин тогда чуть не заплакал — так его проняло. Катарсис настиг, после страшилок-то.  
Короче, про Тину и страшилки он знал всё.  
Настал черед Коннора узнать.  
Поэтому утром Гэвин был почти не удивлен, когда его разбудил не будильник и не кошмар. А оживший будильник, кошмар наяву.  
Гэвин выкатился из-за постели, потыкал в лоб поваленному Коннору пистолетом, уточнил:  
— Жить надоело, прототип?  
— Нет, не надоело, — Коннор посверкал жёлтым диодом с пола, сел и поголубел маячком. — Проверяю, чтобы не надоело тебе.  
— И как? — лезть обратно в кровать под изучающим взглядом прототипа стрёмно, но Гэвин лезет.  
Из чувства противоречия.  
— Практика показала, — Коннор потирает нахмуренный лоб, — что рефлексы у тебя в порядке, а рефлекс «бей или беги» выдает богатое разнообразие видов поведения по схеме «бей».  
— И что? — Гэвин косится на часы, мечтая доспать.  
— И это внушает надежду. Как и твоя пижама.  
Гэвин оглядывает милитари-пижаму, хмыкает, а следующего вопроса Коннора внезапно не слышит, вырубается в момент.  
Сам тоже ничего спросить не успевает, хотя капец интересно, как жестянка пробралась в дом сегодня — подвальные воротца Гэвин сменил целиком.  
Через пару часов, уже по будильнику, Гэвин просыпается, находит записку из одного слова, шрифтом «Киберлайф Санс» и ругает чертова Санту на все лады.  
«Дымоход».  
Сетка, которую он установил от птиц и возможно сброшенных ему в камин гранат, аккуратно прорезана — но следов тириума на ней нет, проклятый прототип даже не порезался.  
Потом приходится оставить дом беззащитным — с прорезанной сеткой! — и уйти в кофейню, где поджидало спецзадание.  
Кофейня, по счастью, недалеко, называется, как песня: «Мы всего лишь люди», а ассортимент предлагает в тириумном и кофейном эквиваленте.  
Гэвин в форме бариста на удивление сам себе нравится, думает, что если уволят из полиции, у него есть новый вариант развития карьеры, кроме уже предусмотренных:  
А) киллера (жить можно красиво и долго);  
Б) мафиози (красиво, но недолго);  
В) держателя местного жульнического тира с набором охуенных историй молодости (слишком грустно и неспортивно).  
Теперь Гэвин может стать ещё бариста и щеголять в красивой черной форме, вдобавок, с длинным фартуком. Первая мысль от этого фартука — крови не видно и менять удобно.  
Когда на груди приколот бэджик «Гэвин», на часах полдевятого утра - детектив Рид готов к новому многотрудному дню.  
Обещали явиться Коннор и Тина — день уже отсюда выглядит сложным.  
Как выясняется в процессе, чтобы попялиться на Гэвина за прилавком и с приветливой улыбкой, готовы прийти 60% сотрудников отдела, специально переодевшись и заложив знатный крюк. Гэвин на голубом глазу спрашивает всех, как подписать напиток, а потом добавляет к подписи какую-нибудь дополнительную информацию.  
Коллеги уходят, посмеиваясь или хмурясь, и день в целом совершенно скучный, но тут заявляется Тина. У неё сегодня выходной, и она пришла с пробежки — в спортивках, с пучком, наушники вокруг шеи лежат, старые, блютусовские, ещё один повод Тину уважать.  
— Говорят, тут очень горячий бариста, — она перегибается через прилавок, нахально подмигивая, — но у тебя нет даже ни одной татушки!  
— Бариста, как хороший кофе, на глаз определить трудно, придется пробовать, — Гэвин тоже подмигивает и пожимает плечом, пока кофе готовится.  
— А ты знаешь, как заинтересовать девушку, — Тина нарочно вчитывается в бэджик, — Гэвин!  
— А ты знаешь, как сделать комплимент скромному бариста, — Гэвин тоже вчитывается, но в стаканчик. — Тин-тин?  
— Это намек, что я напоминаю мальчика-журналиста? — показательно негодует Тина.  
— Скорее, что ты собачница, ну, или напоминаешь, — опять подмигивает Гэвин.  
— Хамло, — лыбится Тина.  
— Грубиянка, — подаёт ей кофе Гэвин тоже с улыбкой.  
И на этом моменте в дверях сталкиваются объект и Коннор. Гэвин ошарашенно пялится на жестянку — вот куда долбанный прототип смотрел?  
Прототип нынче щеголяет в офисном прикиде, светло-серый костюм-тройка сидит на нем прекрасно, хотя не отменяет свечения диода на виске. Такой же серый и офисный кейс в руках Коннора напрягает больше — зачем андроиду вещи?  
Объект смеривает извиняющуюся жестянку презрительным взглядом, но дискуссию не продолжает и отходит вглубь зала, явно чтобы осмотреться, так делает обычно и сам Гэвин в новых для себя местах.  
Плохой, короче, признак.  
Коннор тем временем уже маячит перед Гэвином и скороговоркой выговаривает:  
— Меня зовут Коннор, пожалуйста, тириумный американо, наножучков не надо!  
И Гэвин смотрит на Коннора в упор, прикидывая, могли ли ему задеть при столкновении какой-нибудь процессор. А потом до него доходит — железо попыталось вывести Гэвина из-под подозрения. При подклейке наножучка на коже появляется ощущение сквозняка, и на раздаче это напрягает больше, чем на сквозняке входа.  
— Тириумный американо, понял тебя, Коннор, да? — Гэвин улыбается и подмигивает, давая знать, что понял.  
Прототип, однако, все равно желтеет диодом и лепит очень тихо какую-то чушь:  
— Если что, ты можешь стрелять из-за меня, Гэвин.  
— Очень смешно, мудила, — отбривает Гэвин, не меняя выражения лица. — Вот ваш тэ-кофе, сэр.  
За Коннором уже образовалась очередь из андроидов, поэтому некоторое время Гэвин просто выполняет заказы, улыбаясь направо и налево, так как сами девианты, оказывается, чертовски дружелюбны с человеком на раздаче. А может просто с любым не-полицейским или любым не-обычным-Гэвином-Ридом.  
Через ещё восемь человек и полчаса Гэвину командуют вырубать объект, а Коннор подозрительно быстро оказывается рядом — наверняка просматривает все сообщения!  
Гэвин, продолжая мило улыбаться, делает за прилавком не только кофе — заряжает капсулы со снотворным.  
— Вы сделали ужасный американо, — шипит Коннор над ухом, нависая над Гэвином и прилавком.  
И Гэвин прекрасно видит, что Коннор пытается сделать — закрыть напарника от встречного огня своим телом — только вот Гэвину все эти суицидальные мотивы никуда не упёрлись.  
— Ты имеешь что-то против моего американо? — Гэвин приближает к Коннору лицо, а потом хватает правой за шкирку и перетаскивает махом за стойку. — Давай-ка это обсудим!  
Привлеченные шумом упавшего прототипа все оборачиваются, и Гэвин всаживает снотворное объекту в плечо с левой руки.  
Снотворное, конечно, действует не мгновенно, а то бы у объекта встало сердце, в Гэвина стреляют пару раз опасно близко, но мимо.  
И когда выстрелы стихают, Гэвин внезапно остаётся с цепляющимся за ногу Коннором под стойкой и целой кофейней невовлеченных в полицейские игрища людей наедине.  
— Он написал плохой отзыв в Гугл-отзывах, — кивает на объект с транквилизатором. — И состоит в федеральном розыске. А этот, — поднимает Коннора все ещё за шиворот, — просто недоволен. И жив. Вот.  
К чему Гэвин не готов, так это к тому, что все достанут свои смартфоны и быстренько застрочат положительные отзывы заведению.  
Коллеги потом ещё месяц шутят, что вместе с сержантом Гэвин стал бариста-офицером — средняя оценка той кофейни резко поднялась за его смену с трёх звёзд до однозначных пяти.


	15. Обученный прототип (что делать, если у вас больничный и целый один надоедливый напарник)

Гэвин болеет раз в пятилетку, но делает это с размахом, как привык. Обычно какой-нибудь стремный вирус цепляется к Риду под Рождество, и ему даже объясняли какую-то там зависимость, мол, раз есть такая тенденция, надо отрефлексировать, по-любому дело в прошлом…  
Гэвин прекрасно все знает и Рождество не любит по весьма личным причинам, потому же, периодически, на него и болеет.  
Начинается все так, что Гэвин понимает — до второй половины дня он тупо не досидит. Утром голова уже чугунная, вызовов гора, на отработке третьего Гэвин чуть не роняет пистолет, а это все равно что ходить разучиться.  
Поэтому сдает подозреваемого жестянке, вызывает такси и едет сразу в больницу — ничем хорошим такое начало не заканчивается. Что характерно, к обеду у него уже кашель и больничный.  
Вечером под дверью трезвонит Коннор, кто ж ещё-то, Тина бы сначала на телефон позвонила, что близко, чтобы Гэвин успел встать и дойти до двери.  
Поэтому Гэвин принципиально не открывает. Закидывается прописанными таблетками и болеет с полной самоотдачей.  
Когда он открывает глаза через десять минут, суровая жестянка нависает над кроватью, помаргивая жёлтым диодом.  
— Как зашёл?  
— Через дверь, сержант, я однажды мельком видел твои ключи, создал три-дэ модель и позже вырезал дубликаты. И, кстати, десять месяцев, двадцать два дня, шесть часов, пятнадцать минут и тридцать одна секунда.  
— Э? — Гэвин ещё в процессе осознания, что замки придется полностью менять.  
— Ты в феврале, после покушения, сказал, что не заболеешь и попросил засечь время, — Коннор садится на край постели, пялится на таблетки, лежащие возле лампы на тумбочке.  
— А, — Гэвин глухо хмыкает. — И ты что, отмерял все это время?  
— Нет, просто высчитал разницу, — Коннор в своем дурацком прикиде бесит.  
Жёлтый диод наливается оранжевым и напоминает апельсин, сразу начинает хотеться апельсинов, и Гэвин просто закрывает глаза.  
Апельсинов хочется ещё больше, когда Коннор испытывает терпение и границы, немного наклоняясь к Гэвину.  
Гэвин не может поручиться, но жестянка, кажется, просто выясняет предел дистанции. За это отдельно его хочется отлупить и выгнать из собственной жизни раз и навсегда. Но когда Гэвин открывает глаза, чтобы произвести запланированные действия, оказывается, что Коннор с алым диодом вглядывается в гэвиново лицо. И ни о каких замерах речь явно не идёт.  
— Может, лучше в больницу?  
— Я уже был сегодня у врача, железо, врач послал меня болеть домой, — Гэвин слегка откатывается, и Коннор шарахается назад, будто током ударили. — К тому же больницы по этому времени года наверняка полные под завязку, а схватить ещё осложнение мне никуда не упёрлось.  
Коннор, как ни странно, доводы принимает.  
— Тогда как тебе помочь? — жестянка все ещё вращает красным диодом, продолжая не понимать что-то в крайней степени.  
— Не мешать, — Гэвин кутается в одеяло. — Сделать куриный суп. Принести апельсин…  
И его вырубает. Организм решает, что раз Коннор пробрался в дом, тут ему и место, паранойя молчит, забитая хреновым самочувствием, а Коннор так очевидно не спешит никуда уходить, что становится полностью плевать.  
Просыпается Гэвин от ощущения мигающего света, как будто гирлянда, но откуда тут гирлянда?  
Оказывается, рядом опять мигает Коннор, а в целом комната погружена во мрак.  
Прототип, конечно, сечет изменения в затрудненном соплями дыхании сразу.  
— Добрый вечер, Гэвин, — диод чертит полудугу вниз-вверх, кивает, надо понимать. — Ты спал три часа.  
— Я же не просил засекать, — сипит Гэвин, тяжело ворочаясь.  
— А я все равно засек, — въедливо настаивает Коннор. — И этого времени как раз хватило, чтобы все сделать, как ты просил.  
Гэвин попытался вспомнить, о чем он жестянку просил, но выходило безрезультатно, только голова разболелась. Коннор над хворым напарником очевидно сжалился.  
— Ты просил не мешать, — похлопал по руке зачем-то. — Приготовить куриный суп. Принести апельсин.  
— И ты что, хочешь сказать…  
— Гэвин, хочешь суп?  
Гэвин суп хотел. И воды. И апельсин. Как выяснилось, из Коннора был неплохой помощник не только на месте преступления.  
Однако от заманчивого предложения проводить в туалет Гэвин отказался невербально и довольно грубо.  
Коннор, впрочем, не обиделся.  
— Это внушает надежду, Гэвин, — отклеился от стены, когда Гэвин уже покинул ванну.  
— На что ты тут видишь повод надеяться? — Гэвин ещё никогда и никому не был так благодарен за пижаму, подаренная Тиной была даже с капюшоном.  
— Что это не самое страшное для тебя состояние, конечно, — Коннор пошел рядом, хотя поворот на кухню заставил его заморгать жёлтым и красным. — Но я все-таки рассчитываю, что ты не собираешься готовить самостоятельно. Чего тебе не хватает? Гэвин? Я принесу? Я помогу? Я обученный!  
— Ага, лапу дай, — Гэвин пропустил большую часть слов мимо ушей и включил свет на кухне.  
Ничего вроде не поменялось, даже растяжка на окне стояла порядком.  
А потом Коннор, принявший затянувшееся молчание за паузу ожидания, дал ему лапу. То есть, руку. То есть, в руку — прямо протянул и вложил, когда Гэвин собирался выключить свет.  
— Э? Железо? — Гэвин сейчас явно интеллектом не блистал.  
— У меня нет лапы, Гэвин, но люди чаще всего не имеют в виду буквальное следование своим словам, поэтому я считаю твою просьбу выполненной.  
И забрал руку.  
Гэвин вдохнул, выдохнул, пожелал себе удачи и улыбнулся жестянке.  
— Ну, ок, Коннор, будем считать, образное мышление у тебя зачтено.  
— Это что, дисциплина? — любопытная жестянка тут же полезла дальше.  
— Ага, человековедческих наук, — Гэвин похлопал Коннора по плечу и пошел укладываться.  
По мозгам и так прилетело температурой, а тут это.  
По итогу, то ли суп был чудесным, то ли стресс от общения в больном состоянии критическим, но выздоровел Гэвин в кратчайшие сроки и получил дежурство бонусом в Рождественскую ночь.


	16. Неожиданная хитрость (что делать, если напарник вызывает огонь на себя)

Гэвин довольно сильно и, чего уж греха таить, взаимно любит свою работу. В том числе потому, что во времена катаклизмов городского масштаба здесь можно найти прибежище, помощь, электричество.  
Единственное, что не очень Гэвина во время тотальной потери электричества радует — возвращаться домой все равно когда-нибудь придется.  
А если учесть, что колючка по забору заднего двора осталась без напряжения, то это стоит сделать как можно быстрее — ради успокоения разыгравшейся паранойи. Гэвин Рид, человек и профессионал со стажем, ничего не может сделать, ему отчаянно кажется, что дом разграблен, пижама украдена, растяжки на окнах обезврежены и свистнуты тоже.  
Примерно поэтому он пьет пятый стаканчик кофе за сегодня и клянется себе сгонять до дома после следующего выезда точно. Если, конечно, его не дернет Аллен, потому что профессиональных силовиков в условиях массовых брожений всегда не хватает.  
Коннор, что странно, не возникает, не жужжит про вредоносную концентрацию кофеина, только смотрит на Гэвина пристально и приподнимает брови, будто предлагает сам себе смириться.  
Гэвина пронзает, что пятый стаканчик это за сегодня, а за последние двадцать четыре часа — восьмой.  
Осознание бодрит в достаточной степени, чтобы отставить ароматный напиток в сторону.  
Полюбоваться ошалелым видом прототипа тоже, в принципе, бодрящий опыт, поэтому Гэвин еще бонусно подмигивает явно заработавшейся жестянке в лицо — люди все ещё способны его удивлять!  
Бравада несколько тухнет ближе к вечеру следующего дня, когда обесточенный город замирает в преддверии массовой истерии, а Гэвин морально готов жарить сосиски в пламени свечи, вот настолько он хочет горячей еды.  
Коннор рядом помаргивает диодом — красный через два жёлтых, от этого, конечно, не легче, хотя бы потому, что Гэвин постоянно вспоминает о светофорах и подсознательно ждёт зелёного.  
Аллен звонит ближе к ночи, но со странным предложением пробраться на территорию электростанции совместно с Коннором и Ридом. Гэвин на всякий случай уточняет, что старый друг не собирается их пришить, и по смеху с лёгкими истерическими нотками понимает, что не спал СВАТский капитан примерно как он сам, то есть удручающе долго.  
Гэвин, конечно, соглашается.  
Гордая железка промаргивается красным через пять жёлтых и тоже соглашается.  
Гэвину было бы проще, если бы Коннор отказался: тащить прототип в суперопасное для него место идея так себе. С другой стороны, скажи кто подобное Риду о самом Риде — и летел бы с крыльца коленками вперёд.  
Так что Гэвин не удивлен. Но не доволен. Поэтому обкладывает железку ругательствами с ног до головы, приметив, как Коннор пытается втихую забыть бронежилет.  
И никакая сила не в состоянии разрешить их противостояние упрямства на упрямство, но Гэвин рубит сплеча:  
— Не нравится свой броник, наденешь мой!  
Коннор обиженно моргает алым диодом, а потом соглашается в своей паскудной манере:  
— Только если ты поедешь в моём!  
Ритуальный обмен брониками совершается под свирепое сопение с обеих сторон, и Гэвин в конце концов готов рассмеяться, правда, это попахивает истерикой, поэтому он сдерживается.  
По приезде со СВАТом на электростанцию оказывается, что тут засела вооруженная группировка, жаждущая отрубить андроидам необходимый ресурс для существования.  
Коннор в шапке и с фамилией на бронежилете, слава господу, внимания не привлекает, зато в Гэвина пули летят прицельно, хотя броник у Коннора был немаркированный.  
Потом раздается адресное:  
— Это тот мудила, который помешал распять революционеров!  
И вопрос легко снимается.  
Аллен ориентируется мгновенно, запускает Гэвина приманкой на отвлекающий маневр, рассеивает отряд в клещи, готовясь сомкнуть их, едва вылезут чужие бойцы.  
Гэвин дипломатично высказывается в общем тоне беседы:  
— Да вы ебанутые! Убивать андроидов уже год как преступление!  
За что заслуживает полное внимание аудитории и стоячую овацию, судя по выбитой пулями бетонной крошке под ногами.  
Одним словом, дискуссия немного более оживленная, чем Гэвин любит. Очень хочется домой и спать, но обесточенная колючка до сих пор подтачивает нервы, так что Гэвин зло продолжает:  
— Вдобавок, из-за вас, долбоёбы, пострадали люди! Мне рассказать о больницах без оборудования?! Протезах?!  
Аллен, просматривающийся по диагонали, активно кивает, настаивая на продолжении, но слово перехватывает Коннор.  
— Мы пришли в мир, чтобы сеять хаос! Спасибо за помощь!  
Гэвин фантомно ощущает, что седеет, когда Коннор сдергивает шапку, выходя на открытое место, и нагло мигает на всех диодом!  
Рецедивисты, конечно, теряют голову, но, что отдельно отвратно — Гэвин тоже. Поэтому действует на рефлексах и очухивается уже с противоположной стороны прохода, прижимая тупое переговорщицкое железо к полу всем телом.  
— Сержант? — сипит Коннор привычно и на умирающего не похож.  
— Беру свои слова назад, они нормальные, это ты ебанутый, причем, вкрай! — Гэвин подсобирает себя с Коннора, берет винтовку и хочет присоединиться к зачистке, но железо вцепляется в броник.  
— Там повреждение! Гэвин, тебя задели?! Андроидские бронежилеты прочнее, но он мог использовать более крупный калибр, чем они рассчитаны! — цепкий прототип вертит Гэвина на месте и лихорадочно тараторит. — Я старался свести риск к минимуму, но с тобой, Гэвин, это решительно невозможно! По-моему, ты насолил вообще всем людям в городе и половине популяции андроидов точно!  
Вставить слово невозможно, поэтому Гэвин просто берет жестянку за плечи и встряхивает. В образовавшейся паузе Гэвин сообщает:  
— Я старался, спасибо, что заметил.  
А потом их прерывает Аллен, необходимость оформлять треклятых идиотов и наконец завершившийся рабочий день — электричество радостно вспыхивает повсюду.


	17. Спорные вопросы (что делать, если от их решения зависит ваша жизнь)

Гэвин любит свою работу в том числе за то, что она в некоторой степени непредсказуема: никогда не знаешь, в какое именно место занесет сегодня, найдутся ли любители пострелять или побегать кросс по пересеченной местности города, а может, повезет по-настоящему хапнуть адреналина, ну, или схватить пулю, тоже не исключено.  
Рейтингом своих предпочтений происходящего в рамках рабочего дня Гэвин ни с кем разумно не делится наравне с рейтингом качества горячего шоколада по городу Детройту — велика вероятность быть понятым слишком верно или слишком неверно.  
Одним словом, Гэвин любит разумную непредсказуемость своей работы и неразумную предсказуемость среди всяких хороших штук типа горячего шоколада.  
Поэтому слегка меняющееся настроение Коннора заставляет волосы на загривке подниматься дыбом: жестянка что-то крутит, и Гэвину непонятно, что именно.  
Изменения не касаются простых вещей — на просьбу принести кофе все еще можно отхватить отповедь в духе «есть ли у вас душа», за новую фотку в инсте Тины Гэвин привык получать внимательный комментарий, а за надетую не по погоде куртку — нудное перечисление симптомов пневмонии.  
Нет.  
Меняется что-то другое, сам Коннор будто бы усложняется, хотя видимых примет этому не наблюдается и объяснить кому другому разницу между старым Коннором и новым Гэвин бы не смог.  
Приснопамятное рождественское дежурство проходит еще в старых реалиях, зато утро следующего дня одаривает Гэвина этим волшебным ощущением невидимых изменений впервые.  
Похоже, Санта разносил подарки, а так как Коннор был слишком молодым и оттого хорошим мальчиком, начудил ему по полной. Других объяснений Гэвин не видит.  
Самое четкое описание, которое Гэвин может дать словами — поведение Коннора похоже на ту ситуацию с бронежилетом. Вроде взбесился, а вроде и более прочную штуку на Гэвина навесил.  
Непонятно зачем!  
Гэвин старается не придавать значения необъяснимой ерунде, не психовать и не подкармливать паранойю, но это дается ему тяжело особенно оттого, что ежедневно. Внутреннее напряжение растет, поэтому когда на третьей неделе января особо опасный девиант из бывших охранников, уже убивший двух жителей и явно не собирающийся останавливаться, организует за собой пешую погоню, Гэвин просто счастлив.  
Враждебная железка хитра, петляет и несётся, как заяц, но у Гэвина есть пистолет в приложение к рукам, а у Коннора — сканер, нечеловеческая выносливость и аналитические мощности.  
Поэтому Коннор кричит:  
— У него есть сообщник! Справа! — за секунду до того, как в Гэвина врезается твердое пластиковое тело.  
Их сносит с перекатом, Гэвин поднимается быстрее, но злющая белая хрень в одном комбинезоне на голое тело плюет в пистолет быстрозастывающим клеем, стрелять сейчас невозможно.  
Гэвин перехватывает пистолет за ствол и красиво, с замахом бьёт по виску девианта, то есть, пытается. Девиант явно из моделей, придуманных не для драки: хватает Гэвина за занесенную в замахе руку обеими своими.  
Поэтому сержанту Риду достаточно разжать пальцы на пистолете и уронить его в подставленную вторую руку. И уже здесь, коротко, совсем без замаха ткнуть тяжёлой рукояткой в тириумный насос.  
Злющая белая хрень сгибается, напоследок сжимая свои пальцы на предплечье Гэвина, и болит, конечно, зверски. Поэтому боль Гэвин тоже вкладывает в силу второго удара — по краю панели на андроидском пузе. Она, похоже, повреждена, сдвигаться не спешит, Гэвин бьёт девианта вдобавок коленом.  
Обеспокоенный пластик хватается руками за бока, отпуская Рида и прикрывая мягкое теперь пузо, чем Гэвин пользуется, без затей вытаскивая тириумный насос.  
— Время отключения? Давай, деятель, время отключения? — коммуникация не особо клеится, но трупы Гэвину не нужны даже пластиковые.  
Он ждёт полминуты, отстегивает у беспомощного противника ноги и руки, а потом вставляет насос обратно и усаживается подождать свою жестянку.  
И дожидается, правда, не своей.  
В переулке показывается давешний охранник, он подходит к Риду медленно, продавливая на психику, и Гэвин морально готов сорваться — взвинченные за месяц нервы требуют бережного отношения.  
— Так и знал, что андроидов-детективов перехвалили, — цедит девиант, зло сощуриваясь.  
— А людей, по твоей логике недохвалили, получается? — Гэвин поворачивается за ним, отслеживая все движения.  
Поэтому видит за спиной преступника бесшумно материализовавшегося Коннора. Коннору нужно всего пять шагов, чтобы обезвредить поехавшее железо, а это значит, нужно дать ему время подойти и, возможно, подставиться в это время самому.  
Жёсткая дилемма на вопросах доверия разрывает Гэвина пополам так, что он этот разрыв фантомно чувствует.  
Охранник поднимает руку, там пистолет, что ничуть не облегчает.  
— Подсоедини ему ноги!  
Коннор плавно материализуется чуть ближе.  
Четыре шага.  
— Э, э, сразу бы сказал, что крутой и с пушкой ходишь, — Гэвин морально трещит по швам, всё естество требует нападать, но он поднимает руки.  
— Ты слышал?! Ноги, человек!  
Тень сдвигается неприметно.  
Три шага.  
— Я их отцепил, чувак, но если ты думаешь, будто я техник… — трясет головой Гэвин максимально естественно, прям вот натурально.  
— Быстро цепляй назад!  
Призрачный ветерок, и Гэвин видит вторую тень девианта-убийцы. У тени белые руки и вкрадчивые движения.  
Два шага.  
— Я не шучу, чувак, — начинает Гэвин, но тут вся мизансцена попадает в обзор лежащего и обезвреженного, поэтому он орёт.  
И сразу происходит максимально много всего, сознание фиксирует вспышками.  
— Редж, беги! — орёт пойманный.  
— Я тебя убью! — орёт Редж и наставляет на Гэвина явно готовый к выстрелу пистолет.  
Сделать Гэвин ничего не успевает, он промедлил и красиво упустил свой шанс выжить.  
А потом Коннор делает последний шаг.  
Выстрел грохочет в сторону Гэвина, но пистолет летит налево, а Редж направо, тогда как пуля врезается в стену сильно левее и позади.  
Гэвину кажется, что в такт его пульсу немного колышется весь мир, подбежавший от окончательно добитого Реджа Коннор смотрится взволнованным и хватает Гэвина за руки, будто андроиду тоже необходимо остановить замедленное вращение.  
Коннор двигает губами, лицом, резко меняет выражение на непонятное, а потом резко встряхивает Гэвина за шиворот и тоже орёт, сразу максимально громко да в самое ухо:  
— Гэвин! Рид!  
Мир останавливает вращение, отделяется от пульса, приходит в нормальную скорость и сходится окончательно в ошалелом лице Коннора.  
— А ты вообще не умеешь проваливать тесты, а, прототип? — Гэвин слегка сипит.  
— Ты в шоке, я уже вызвал неотложку, — Коннор заглядывает в глаза. — Гэвин? Я испугался!  
Гэвин обозревает поле боя пристальнее, потом сообщает максимально серьезно:  
— По тебе и не скажешь.  
И добивает жестянку в замешательстве, демонстрируя новые ключи от дома в подробных ракурсах.  
— Это не приглашение, — уточняет на всякий случай, конкретная жестянка больно наглая. — Но я надеюсь, ты меня понял.  
Коннор слегка расслабляется и кивает, потом отходит проверить пойманных, потому что, да, понимает.  
Доверие.


	18. Сказочная история (что делать, если вы угодили в логово ведьмы)

Гэвин повидал всякое на нынешней своей работе, но до подобной степени отчаяния не доходил ещё никогда. Даже на работе прошлой.  
Выхода из ситуации не видно, напарник не поможет, истерическая мысль позвонить Аллену со спецназом — пусть вытаскивают его как хотят! — разбивается о суровую реальность: теоретически неубиваемый телефон абсолютно разрядился.  
Первый раз за неделю, конечно, и всё же, зараза, выбрал самый неудачный момент.  
— Ещё чаю? — сухопарая пожилая леди демонически поводит алыми ногтями в сторону помощницы. — Или полдник? Барбара, детка, спроси этих уважаемых полисменов, останутся ли они на полдник.  
Воображение услужливо дорисовывает миссис Фэрфакс черно-белую прическу и шубу из ста трёх далматинцев, потому что собак-родителей карга бы точно не пожалела.  
Барбара застенчиво улыбается Коннору, приветливо кивает Риду, а когда Гэвин, наступая на горло собственным страхам, убеждениям и предубеждениям, открывает рот с намерением откланяться, эта милая леди, юная, прекрасная помощница, говорит своим милым голоском совершенно убийственную речь:  
— Мы накрыли полдник на три персоны, пожалуйста, проследуйте в столовую.  
И перемигивается с Коннором.  
Что удивительно — прислуги у Стервеллы много, и все андроиды.  
Гэвин пытается вернуть происходящее в обычное русло, но запинается о ножку стула, который стоит дороже всех органов Гэвина на черном рынке, и возражения вянут.  
Миссис Фэрфакс слишком похожа на Стервеллу Девиль или ту людоедку из пряничного домика, но что более важно, на его, Гэвина, вторую бабку, которая ввиду повышенной вредности и врождённого вампиризма, вполне могла быть даже ещё жива.  
— Барбара говорит, что видела наших подозреваемых, а старушка глуховата, поэтому, Гэвин, мы с ней поотстанем, а ты немного развлеки миссис Фэрфакс? — Коннор шепчет в самое ухо, якобы неловко подойдя поближе.  
Отстраняется и одаривает обеспокоенным взглядом, будто видит какие-то там несоответствия, но Гэвин берет себя в руки, морщится и кивает, уходя от напарника.  
Ноги слегка деревянные.  
Гэвин оказывается с пугающей миссис Фэрфакс один на один, проще говоря — в своем персональном аду.  
Отбиться от такого противника нереально, уважение к пожилым людям сковывает Гэвина по рукам и ногам. Миновать — никак, они в комнате одни. Примерить образ бабкондроида на живую женщину не получается, хоть ты тресни.  
Гэвин слегка задерживает дыхание — детская реакция на Очень Богатый Дом.  
Просто бинго какое-то, а не дело. Кража фамильных побрякушек в уникальной форме сосульки на шею — прям Снежная королева! Ведьмовского вида бабка и полное ощущение небезопасности посреди такой же полной роскоши.  
— Юноша, да не тушуйтесь, мне нравится, когда молодые люди ведут себя решительно, — страшная бабушка вскидывает голову хищным жестом. — Вот как ваш напарник, — и смеётся над Гэвином. — Правда, похоже, ему по вкусу юные андроидоледи, ах, как жаль, как жаль, не хотела бы я, чтобы он увел у меня Барбару!  
Гэвин слегка заторможенно кивает, вспоминает всякие курсы психологической гигиены, дышит ровно, сидит ровно, думает ровно, концентрируется на содержимом шкафа какого-нибудь из людовиков, судя по вычурности, явной древности и дороговизне.  
Миссис Фэрфакс упивается властью, чужими эмоциями, впечатлением, а Гэвину не нравится какая-то мелочь в ее шкафу. Буквально деталь.  
Тем временем ведьма-из-пряничного-домика продолжает говорить, уплетает свой полдник, к которому Гэвин не желает и прикоснуться — все мы помним, что случилось с Ганзелем, а быть упитанным поросёнком на чужом столе Гэвин не планировал.  
Коннор с Барбарой безбожно задерживаются, миссис Фэрфакс распущенно шутит, соединяя слова «Барбарелла» и «делать детей» в одном предложении. Гэвин внутренне поражается, причем тут сборка ЮК500, когда до него доходит.  
Людоедка смеётся, показывая острые белые зубы, а Гэвин опять упирается взглядом в шкаф. Одна деталь, завитушка, ерунда на постном масле, но выбивается.  
— Простите, мэм, — Гэвин насилу берет голос под контроль. — Вы всегда тут едите?  
— Разумеется, я вам не какая-то плебейка! — снова мелькают острые зубы. — Каждый божий день, мистер!  
— Рид, — выбивает из Гэвина вежливость. — Сержант, я при исполнении, мэм.  
— О, милочка, не принимайте на свой счёт, — улыбка слишком добрая, — но мне решительно все равно и на вас, и на ваше имя, звание, расследование! Я пустила полицию в дом, посмотрела вживую на прототип РК800, позже закажу себе копию, он мне понравился. На посредственного копа, опять же, посмотрела, — искрящийся смешинками взгляд упирается недвусмысленно в Гэвина. — И мне не понравилось, без обид, милочка, просто факты.  
Гэвина не называли «милочкой» примерно никогда.  
— Да вы ешьте, вы такого полдника себе никогда позволить не сможете, такова судьба плебеев, — миссис Фэрфакс подвигает вазочку с джемом, похожим по цвету на свежую артериальную кровь.  
— Извините, я не вампир.  
Гэвин отодвигает вазочку обратно, а потом понимает, что и кому сказал. Нужно срочно перехватывать инициативу и вспомнить наконец, что ему не пять лет, он много повидавший коп! И где там носит его напарника?  
— Значит, вы говорите, что едите здесь каждый день? А впридачу к тому, что вы глуховаты, вас и зрение подводит, да? — говорить такое трудно, но всю внутреннюю борьбу окупает эффект.  
Миссис Фэрфакс краснеет, бледнеет и опасно сужает глаза, готовит заклинание, не иначе.  
— Знаете, я передумала, милочка, — швыряет салфетку на стол, мало не в тарелку Гэвина, что вообще нисколько не обидно, просто неожиданно. — Вас за дурные манеры надо проучить! Я не буду заказывать копию РК800! Я просто заберу твоего!  
У Гэвина в голове щелкает одновременно от догадки и от нервов: карга прекрасно может все осуществить, но что ей мешает быть одновременно устроителем подпольных боёв андроидов, которого они обыскались, а сюда пришли по делу о краже, наверняка, сфабрикованной…  
Сейчас андроидов доставать трудно: находить на свалке уже некого, всех полуживых оттуда достали, перекупать на черном рынке дорого. Сердце Гэвина ёкает, и он уже уверен, что телефон разрядился неспроста.  
Ведьма заманила к себе в домик Ганзеля и Гретель, плюс — красиво, широко и уверенно переступила черту, означенную законодательством любой цивилизованной страны.  
— То-то я думаю, что якобы украденное фамильное колье бросает четкую тень на вон ту завитушку вашего шкафа, — Гэвин решительно отставляет тарелку. — Если вам нечего добавить, миссис Фэрфакс, мы с напарником уйдем отсюда и просто оформим ложный вызов. Штраф, я уверен, будет для вас незначительным.  
— Это очень жаль, что ты ничего не поел, — хохочет она опять, — придется пойти болезненным и грязным путём! Барби, детка?  
Позади зловеще скрипит дверь, Гэвин вспоминает, как много у Стервеллы прислуги, и все андроиды…  
— Что, миссис Фэрфакс? — Барбара подходит и останавливается справа от Гэвина, ему видны сжатые за спиной руки, где в пальцах поблескивают наручники.  
Похоже, отобранные у Коннора.  
И это значит, всё совсем плохо, потому как без Коннора Гэвин отсюда ни за что не уйдет.  
— Проводи его к другим отбросам, убьём в понедельник, да приготовь побольше андроидов-гладиаторов на среду, обещали быть весьма заинтересованные лица!  
Барбара мило улыбается, но не так, как улыбалась до того:  
— Так точно, миссис Фэрфакс! — и защелкивает ведьму в наручники.  
— Барбара? — Гэвин чувствует себя уже Алисой, где-то в районе дыма Абсолема, короче, накуренной.  
— Сам ты Барбара, Гэвин, — оскорбляется мисс с неповторимыми прототипскими интонациями. — Она меня пыталась подчинить, но так уж вышло, — девичье личико искажается оскалом, — что она вступила в схватку, которую проиграла заранее, правда, миссис Фэрфакс?  
Потом выясняется, что Коннор крепко подмял сознание Барбары, доказательств противоправных действий ведьмы чуть больше, чем просто сокрушительно много, на место прибывает Андерсон, верхушка Иерихона, куча левых заинтересованых лиц, адвокаты, прокуроры и Аллен, которому звонил лично Гэвин.  
Провыл в трубку он капитану СВАТа что-то крайне неадекватное, поэтому Аллен после основной неразберихи подходит к нему, стягивает перчатку и хлопает ладонь Гэвину на лоб.  
— Я тебе говорил, что ведьмы в пряничных домиках опасны? — лыбится Гэвин.  
— Я тебе говорил, чтобы ты никогда не пытался меня разыгрывать? — Аллена тоже слегка отпускает.  
— Так я и не разыгрывал, — пожимает плечами Гэвин.  
— Я просто напоминаю, Рид, — спецназовец зеркалит жест. — Звонок с требованием спасти тебя из логова настоящей ведьмы был близко.  
— Скажешь, я неправ? — Гэвин видит краем глаза приближающегося довольного Коннора.  
— Скажу, я бы сюда на вашем месте дальше порога не зашёл, понятно же, сожрут, — веселится Аллен.  
И всё, как в сказке, заканчивается хорошо.


	19. Искусство смотреться (что делать, если напарник немного не в теме)

Гэвин любит свою работу, вдобавок, за разнообразие. Если бы такое существовало в полиции, возможно, ему уже дали бы какую-нибудь награду за актерское мастерство — настолько часто и много он бывал под прикрытием.  
И с одной стороны, Гэвин свое начальство прекрасно понимает: он в отличной форме, заточен под разное, умеет расправить свою помятую рожу до дружелюбного выражения, не чужд драки, огнестрела, поножовщины и некоторой прекрасной доли воображения. В общем, идеальный кандидат.  
С другой стороны, Гэвин свое начальство ни хрена не понимает: каким краем думает это полоумное лохматое начальство, если посылает вместе с Гэвином Коннора? В место, кишащее самыми опасными созданиями на свете — озлобленными отдыхающими интеллектуалами!  
В театр, короче.  
И не то чтобы прикрытие было сложным — пара зрителей, где там вообще прикрытие, но Коннор? Со своей мигалкой? В темном партере?  
Большая часть вопросов к Коннору снимается, когда он приходит в театр в бейсболке, зато появляются новые вопросы к Хэнку — проконтролировать свое чудо техники мистер капитан центрального отделения полиции, похоже, не в состоянии.  
Гэвин вздыхает и мысленно поминает Андерсона по матушке (святая, наверное, была женщина) и по батюшке (который не отбил в свое время тягу к хипповатым рубашкам). Гэвин очень надеется, что эти люди с небес видят, к чему ряд непринятых с сыном решений привел их пластикового внука.  
Коннор, по странному стечению обстоятельств, ничего не говорит в течение того же времени, что и сам Гэвин, поэтому пауза тянется, и Гэвин обреченно поправляет галстук, поддергивает жилет, осматривает на предмет пятен брюки, а когда все его удовлетворяет, расправляет на спине кожанку резким движением плеч.  
— Нахер кепку, — говорит Гэвин, и железо отмирает.  
— В честь чего? — Коннор любопытно пырится в упор и склоняет голову вбок, одновременно задирая брови.  
— Если так будешь делать эти щенячьи глазки заблаговременно при виде любой работницы театра, может, и не отнимут, а вообще — это же театр, железо, сюда надо при параде, — Гэвин опять с непривычки одергивает жилет. — Все равно снять придется.  
На практику щенячьих глазок Коннор почему-то не согласен, кепку сдает в гардеробе, а потом сидит в темнеющем зале и мигает теперь вдобавок нервно: желтым, голубым, желтым — очевидно, ловя нелицеприятные мнения от более продуманных андроидов и уже упомянутых отдыхающих интеллектуалов.  
Гэвин терпит светомузыку недолго — всемирная слава или лекция от очередной сотрудницы театра ему не нужна, поэтому протягивает руку, обхватывает Коннора за голову и пригибает к своему плечу.  
Прототип сначала слегка дергается, а потом ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затихает. Голова у него тяжелая, теплая, волосы очень по-настоящему щекочут шею и ухо, от него даже пахнет то ли одеколоном, то ли шампунем приятно. Гэвин сосредотачивается на редком ощущении длящегося физического контакта, потому почти пропускает тихое:  
— Спасибо, Гэвин.  
— На здоровье, жестянка, — отзывается еще тише.  
Первое действие они наблюдают в совершенном умиротворении, а в антракте спокойненько вяжут чувака из второй ложи, явившегося как раз ко второму действию.


	20. Дело на миллион (что делать, если круг подозреваемых сужается до неприличия)

В жизни Гэвин повидал чуть больше, чем всякое, и чтобы его удивить, хулиганью пришлось бы проявить действительно живое воображение.  
И конечно, жизнь была бы слишком скучной, если бы подобные деятели вдруг не нашлись.  
Беда в том, что попросту «удивительные» для Гэвина вещи, для прочих смотрятся шокирующими, вызывающими и ужасными. Особенно для гэвинова напарника, просто потому, что в данном конкретном случае задета честь его кибермамки.  
После первой масштабной акции, когда во всех рекламных роликах «Киберлайф» логотип компании заменили на формулу спирта, их отдел по связям с общественностью оборвал телефон напрямую капитану Андерсону.  
Коннор, как помнилось Гэвину, раздраженно помигал желтым диодом.  
Камски тогда же объявил конкурс на лучший заголовок о данной новости. Победила, кстати, «Спиртолайф», а потом скандал имел хождение в СМИ как раз под этим словом.  
Вторым этапом стало проецирование на здание «Киберлайф» изображения детородных органов — мужских и женских, что плавно подводило к мысли об андрогинности андроидов, конечно, но отдел по связям с общественностью вцепился в капитана клыками, а Камски ржал по телеку и продлевал конкурс на самое остроумное описание происходящего.  
В этот раз Коннор истерически помигал диодом красным.  
Третьего недружественного акта дожидаться не хотелось, как минимум потому, что тенденция к возрастанию масштабов пугала, да и полюбоваться видом нехорошо шокированного Коннора Гэвин бы не желал.  
Целую ночь Гэвин тратит на проработку возможностей с такой проекцией, но по всему выходит — либо старшие программисты, либо их андроиды.  
Встреченный поутру Коннор сам хватает его за руки и тараторит:  
— Я не уверен, Гэвин, но это точно кто-то из верхушки «Киберлайф», точно тебе говорю, надо их проверить!  
А когда они сверяют получившиеся списки, сходится две строчки — фамилия и серийный номер. Гэвин вздыхает, Коннор, впервые на его памяти матерится.  
— Гэвин, этого просто не может быть, — трясет его за руку прототип.  
— «Отбросьте все невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался», — Гэвин цитирует Конан-Дойля, а Коннор немного расслабляется.  
Вечером того же дня капитан Андерсон с неописуемым удовольствием сообщает всем заинтересованным, что прохиндей пойман, в честь чего мистер Камски немного жертвует на обновление оборудования участка, а его помощница Хлоя в ближайшем будущем проведет отсюда презентацию-конференцию.  
И только весьма ограниченный круг людей в курсе, что происходит это в счет погашения штрафа за нарушение общественного порядка.


	21. Гибкость мышления (что делать, если у вас на работе не день, а праздник какой-то)

Гэвин никогда не мнил себя каким-то особенно гибким человеком. Да, в его жизни было место непростым решениям, ещё более непростым последствиям тех решений и Тине Чень вместе с Коннором Андерсоном, но гибкость эта была весьма локальная.  
Как анастезия примерно, когда зубы верхней челюсти обезболивают, то есть, максимально локальная такая гибкость.  
Иными словами, сочетать сразу два, а то и три фактора с повышением отдельно взятой гибкости, было довольно рискованным мероприятием.  
Но Тина Чень и Коннор Андерсон, кажется, не боялись ничего, а может, не боялись просто Гэвина, что в данной ситуации было суть одно и то же.  
Эти двое вытащили его на дежурство в День святого Валентина, а потом заспамили фотками поедания шоколадного торта одним скромным сержантом, похоже, весь Инстаграмм!  
Гэвин возражал умеренно до, серьезно — во время, и максимально — после вываливания фоток в интернет. Тина пожимала плечами, Коннор неразборчиво хмыкал и озвучивал, кому ещё приглянулся жующий Гэвин, а капитан Андерсон даже выглянул из кабинета и от души пожелал Гэвину подавиться или найти уже девушку.  
В общем, Гэвин чувствовал себя очень гибким уже по факту того, что он идиотов не убил.  
Поэтому вызов с выездом, предположительно, на шумную вечеринку, воспринял просто подарком судьбы, манной небесной и остатками шоколадного торта, ждущими его по возвращении в участок: Коннор на человеческую приблуду не претендовал по понятным причинам, а Тина хитро посмеивалась и сообщала, что не любит шоколад в таких количествах. Врала, конечно, засранка, чтобы устряпался один Гэвин.  
В общем, к новым горизонтам гибкости Гэвин готов не был.  
Всем очень повезло, что относилось это к гибкости исключительно моральной — когда Гэвину показался подозрительным вход в дом, он изогнулся, выглядывая за угол и не пересекая порог. Коннору о таком говорить не потребовалось, любопытная жестянка с одного обмена взглядами ускакала в обход.  
Ни о какой вечеринке, конечно, речь не шла. Люди в максимально подозрительных масках проверяли максимально заряженные короткоствольные автоматы и максимально пустые спортивные сумки. Насколько Гэвин понимал, собирались на грабёж банка или близко к тому.  
— Гэвин, у черного хода транспорт, я просканировал номера, номера чистые, а машина угнанная, — Коннор материализовался поблизости.  
— Прекрасно, мне вот очень интересно, кто вызвал нас на «шумную вечеринку» и почему сразу не сказать, что работа для группы захвата? — Гэвин вздохнул с сожалением. — Но это потерпит…  
— Звонил девиант, — Коннор мигнул жёлтым диодом. — И он, похоже, в доме.  
Гэвин коротко выругался.  
Означало это всего один вариант из двух: либо ловушка, либо экстренный вызов из весьма неудобного положения.  
— Дополнительные сведения? — Гэвин прикинул, что можно, как минимум, напортачить им в тачке, чтобы повысить свои шансы.  
— Шесть человек и девиант, люди вооружены, — Коннор злобно поморгал красным диодом на здание. — Гэвин, я не понимаю, сегодня праздник…  
— И большая выручка, не всем же, как мне, достаточно на праздник одного шоколадного торта, кому-то мало и двух, — Гэвин прикинул соотношение. — Тачку раскрутить сможешь?  
— Чтобы не поехала, я правильно тебя понял? — Коннор вперился в Гэвина пристально.  
— Разумеется. И скажи, где тот девиант?  
— На втором этаже, — Коннор подозрительно прищурился. — Не хочешь ведь ты зайти оттуда?  
— Почему нет? — Гэвин сунул пистолет за пояс, аккуратно вспрыгнул на трансформаторный ящик и оттуда на край крыши первого этажа. — Зато весело.  
Коннор пробормотал что-то вроде «Тина об этом предупреждала», но всё-таки отчалил ломать машину.  
Гэвин просочился в окно, прошел пустую комнату, заглянул в смежную дверь, поднял пистолет и не опускал, пока не дошел до сидящего на кровати домашнего помощника, явно нервного. Дуло упёрлось в затылок, Гэвин перевел дух.  
— Итак, чувак-похожий-на-Саймона, зачем ты вызывал полицию?  
Чувак вздрогнул, скосился на Гэвина и очень медленно обернулся.  
— Я и есть Саймон! — ещё глаза эти свои ангельские сделал.  
Гэвин пожалел, что услал Коннора, и остро понадеялся на свою память.  
— Тёзка? Близнец? Кузен? — железка отрицательно мотала головой все более раздражённо. — А чего ж не позвонил своему крутому дружку? Я слышал, у Иерихона длинные руки…  
«Саймон» помрачнел ещё.  
— После самопального ремонта у меня потерялась половина новых контактов! И вообще мне было несколько неловко беспокоить их с его человеком в праздник!  
— Погоди, ты про Маркуса? Он проводит День влюбленных не с той рыжей валькирией? Ему жизнь не мила?  
— Нет, я про Коннора, — «Саймон» уставился на Гэвина потерянно и виновато. — Он очень крутой друг.  
— Ах вот оно как!  
Гэвина позабавило, что 14 февраля, по представлению товарищей, Коннор проводил с Хэнком, хотя в каком-то смысле так, конечно, и было — только старикан куковал в аквариуме со срочной работой, пока Коннор развлекался с Тиной и с ним.  
— Что же ты забыл на этой «шумной вечеринке»? — опускать пистолет Гэвин не собирался.  
Когда сзади раздалось тихое:  
— Саймон?  
Спереди более громкое:  
— Коннор?  
И прежде чем эти двое побежали бы друг к другу навстречу с распростёртыми объятиями, Гэвин на них зашипел.  
После подтверждения личности дело пошло побойчее, выяснилось, что Саймона люди прихватили буквально на улице — пригрозили пистолетом, а заперли тут одного совсем недавно, и вызывать группу захвата он… постеснялся.  
Как выяснилось после эпического фэйспалма, синхронно исполненного Гэвином и Коннором впервые — потому что не хотел портить Маркусу праздник. Ибо взяли его в заложники исключительно ради того, чтобы шантажировать его жизнью полицию, буде такая слишком рано приедет в банк.  
Как выяснилось минутой позднее, когда Коннор подключился к системе Саймона, чтобы вернуть ему полную подвижность, дело было даже не в стеснении, а в разновидности «родительского контроля», который на Саймона тоже программно нацепили. Тут дружбан Маркуса правда чуть не сгорел со стыда и чем-то в Коннора кинул за озвучивание интимных подробностей при человеке. Гэвин посмеялся, а потом они резко вспомнили, что не одни, когда кто-то прострелил дверь.  
Гэвин перекатился в укрытие за кресло, Коннор с Саймоном заняли стратегическое место под кроватью.  
Первый мужик в маске получил пулю в плечо, второго четыре белые руки без скина затащили под кровать, третий упал с пулей в колене, до четвертого дотянулся поразительно сердитый Коннор. Пятый и шестой попытались бежать на машине, но просто выскочили под колеса полицейскому наряду, вызванному, наверное, Коннором, сразу как они расчухали ситуацию.  
Закончилось все благополучно, за исключением того, что Коннор странно отреагировал на совет Гэвина найти девушку — День влюбленных с батей даже для очень почтительного сына просто перебор. Коннор слегка ошалел и улетел разбираться с Саймоном, поэтому в участок Гэвин вернулся один. Правда, и не расстроился этим фактом — в холодильнике его ещё ждал прекрасный шоколадный торт.


	22. Животный магнетизм (что делать, если вы обнаруживаете на столе мягкого зайца)

Гэвин в принципе всегда любил живность, поэтому разбитый на месте преступления аквариум воспринимает почти как личное оскорбление — рыбки-то чем виноваты?  
Половина воды на месте, часть рыбок ещё трепыхается на полу, и Гэвин поспешно закидывает их обратно.  
Сине-зеленые бока мягко блестят в воде с подсветкой, напоминая о другом — напарник тут и наверняка успел сделать что-нибудь полезное, пока Гэвин тешил себя умозрительной добротой.  
Стоит покрутить головой, и Коннор сразу находится. Замер в конце коридора и…взволнованно мнет в пальцах дверной косяк?  
— Э, прототип? — Гэвин подходит осторожно. — Ты чего?  
Выясняется, конечно, что «ничего», потом Коннор играет свою прототипскую роль переговорщика безупречно, и они отбывают в участок, даже не доставая пистолет из кобуры.  
На другом задании Гэвину под ноги кидается голодный и грязный пищащий котёнок. Хотя оставить его дома невозможно, Гэвин подцепляет мелочь и утаскивает до ветеринарки — им все равно на осмотр тела почти по пути. Коннор не возражает, хотя обычно тайм-менеджмент его всё, тоже следит за мелким пушистым парнем и заинтересованно спрашивает о его дальнейшей судьбе.  
Гэвину взять кота не светит по разным причинам (от уже прирученных растяжек на окнах до богопротивной аллергии), но Коннор мог бы, правда, все равно отказывается, странно поясняя невозможностью полностью избавиться от шерсти, низкой приоритетностью относительно других социальных связей и прочей мурой.  
Гэвин горько радуется, что у Коннора есть эти социальные связи — прототип очень умный и обаятельный, авось и робобрак с кем построит.  
К проползанию по своим плечам упитанной змеи Гэвин, правда, все равно морально не готов и не будет готов никогда. Он более чем благодарен Коннору, вовремя снявшему питона, да ещё и появившемуся с противоядием — Гэвина сначала мощно так траванули, прежде чем кинуть в террариум.  
Коннор забавно мигает диодом, а потом поясняет заинтересованному Гэвину, что оформил на него больничный.  
Примерно в середине ответа про то, что вместе с противоядием Гэвину больничный не нужен, либо то, либо то, его выворачивает на блестящие прототипские ботинки и абсолютно чистые прототипские брюки. Гэвину неловко и стыдно, но Коннор опять ловит, не даёт упасть, ещё и в глаза заглядывает. Слава богу, Гэвин теряет сознание по совокупности объективных причин.  
В очередной раз на этой магической неделе прироста всех существ, иначе живность не объяснить, Гэвин довольно грубо отказывается посмотреть на тарантула вблизи. Его ничуть не пленяет количество и качество прыгучих мохнатых лап, проникновенный взгляд сразу восьми глаз и особенно ядовитые жвалы.  
— У нас для контактов с дикими чуваками как раз есть переговорщик, — от хлопанья по спине Коннор странно дёргается. — Мой многоуважаемый напарник, — и нервно проблескивает диодом.  
— Отчего же он до сих пор всего-то напарник какого-то сержанта? — заинтересованно ведёт по Коннору взглядом местный заводчик мини-чудовищ.  
Железка начинает дико нервничать — это Гэвин наблюдать научился.  
— Оттого, что это именно я в природе самый дикий, что непонятно? — Гэвин слегка виснет на плече, которое хлопал последним, и бесяво лыбится в глаза заводчику.  
После беседы, когда они покидают здание, Коннор очень долго косится на Гэвина, чтобы произнести в итоге одно несчастное «спасибо».  
— Если ты хотел сказать «Гэвин, мой дорогой напарник, я благодарен судьбе, что ты есть у этого мира и у меня», — делает паузу, давая понять, что шутит, — то не стесняйся, говори!  
И фыркает, а потом сразу давится, потому что железка ничтоже сумняшеся повторяет фразу слово в слово.  
— Так ты правда, что ли, благодарен? — предел возможностей единственной живой после такого клетки мозга.  
Коннор смотрит на Гэвина как на асоциальный элемент, который предстоит арестовать, и мысленно Гэвин с ним согласен.  
— Не стоит, железо, я тут именно для этого, — на заинтересованный взгляд прототипа так и хочется ляпнуть ещё ерунду. — Чтобы содействовать интеграции официального представителя сообщества андроидов в человеческое общество, конечно.  
Коннор сложнеет лицом, а потом так укоризненно говорит одно слово:  
— Гэвин!  
Что смеётся Рид с настоящим удовольствием.  
— Да шучу, шучу, но ты мой напарник, Коннор, и напарник лучший, так что всякие подозрительные мудаки будут отшиты без вопросов. Жаль, я не могу отшить себя, — и дожидается второго укоризненного «Гэвин!».  
Гэвин подозревает, что третьего укоризненного не дождется — Коннор сразу откусит ему башку, поэтому мудро переводит беседу в рабочее русло.  
И уже по истечении двух недель с 14 февраля Гэвин внезапно напарывается на ещё одно животное.  
Это мягкая игрушка, заяц с сердечком на пузе и надписью «ты мне нравишься». Коннор что-то бурно обсуждает с Тиной в этот момент, поэтому Гэвин допускает момент слабости: представить, что это признается в чувствах именно железка, и обнять комок искусственного меха обеими руками.  
Заяц маленький, поэтому тонет в обеих ладонях, отдавать его не хочется, да и, вроде бы, некому. Гэвин слегка воровато оглядывается и прячет зайца в карман. Подошедший минутой позже к столу Коннор немного растерянно озирается, будто что-то ищет, и Гэвина колет подозрение, что он стащил чужой подарок, но вопросов Коннор не задаёт и принимает вызов на простую кражу подозрительно довольным.  
Заяц поразительно прекрасно ладит с растяжками, вписывается в обстановку и уживается с самим Гэвином.


	23. Практика стриптиза (что делать, если ваш напарник очень непредсказуемая личность)

Гэвину Риду всегда слабо верилось в случайности и совпадения. Так и сегодня там, где они с Коннором должны были оказаться через пару часов, произошел взрыв, а когда Коннор уже в режиме ищейки поползал пузом по тлеющим углям и жирной саже, налет оказался особо несмываемым.  
Единственное утешение — в автоматическом кафе по закупке тириума никого не было, так что и пострадавших не оказалось, кроме подраненной паранойи сержанта Рида.  
Обтерший собой все мало-мальски грязные поверхности прототип лихорадочно строил версии и дёргался тут же кого-то преследовать, а Гэвин смотрел на некогда белую рубашку, резко почерневшие джинсы, нос и уши в саже, и чувствовал подраненной паранойей — в родную тачку он просто так Коннора не пустит.  
Мониторинг прачечных поблизости показал, что Гэвин Рид — наивное до сих пор создание. Утром в понедельник можно было только постираться дома или поехать в участок: Гэвин знал, где там по кладовкам запрятана стиралка ещё доандроидской эры, даже без голосового управления, но главное, рабочая.  
При сообщении о возможном знакомстве с тостеровой прабабкой Коннор умолк, посерьёзнел и важно поправил галстук:  
— Но Гэвин! По такому случаю мне надо выглядеть подобающе!  
Возможно, это была не шутка, но Гэвин с удовольствием поржал.  
— Она тебя не узнает, Коннор, бабуля не имеет связи с интернетом и никакого интерфейса, кроме тыкательного в кнопки.  
Коннор кивнул опять, но становиться серьезнее, видимо, было уже некуда, поэтому он только весело хмыкнул.  
В участок они добирались, укрыв коннорово сиденье газетами и перебирая версии, кому может быть выгодна гибель тириумной закусочной.  
— Мирмидонцы, — Гэвин, как любой человек, считал своим долгом вкинуть шизоватых версий. — Хотят вернуться на госпаек, там, поди, таких денег не дерут, а качество получше.  
— Наркобароны, — выразительно сипит Коннор, — забрали, чтобы гнать красный лёд и устранить следы похищения.  
— Мормоны, — Гэвин двигает бровями. — Никто в этом проклятом здании не пожелал поговорить о господе нашем!  
— Леворадикалы, — Коннор стал загибать пальцы, — потому что это недостаточно радикальное решение проблемы.  
— Девочки-скауты, проводят рейды на устранение конкурентов печенью!  
— Мальчики-скауты, потому что воевать с девочками непорядочно, а с андроидами можно!  
— Праворадикалы, — Гэвин решил, что негоже их обижать. — Потому что это слишком радикальное решение проблемы.  
— Собачники, — Коннор даже заухмылялся. — Потому что андроиды всё делают лучше, в том числе гладят собак!  
— Кошатники, — Гэвин фыркнул в ответ. — Просто из чувства противоречия.  
И тогда Гэвин впервые увидел, как Коннор смеётся. Прототип чуть закинул голову, широко-широко улыбнулся и засмеялся чем-то вроде перескакивающего регистра голоса, но получалось очень похоже на настоящий смех.  
— Гэвин, кошатники? — счёл нужным уточнить, отсмеявшись. — Мы всё-таки ловим кошатников?  
— Это ты мне скажи, — Гэвин был жизнью почти совсем доволен. — Это ты там все на животе исползал. И что нашёл?  
— К сожалению, ничего, — Коннор сымитировал грустный вздох. — Я очень старался найти, но в конкретно этом взрыве, похоже, виноваты парадоксально естественные причины. Не соблюдались правила хранения и нагревания тириума, так что…  
Коннор развел руками. Очень грязными руками.  
— Чего ж ты там так увлеченно ползал? — Гэвин не понимал взаимосвязи.  
— Нужно было убедиться, Гэвин, — Коннор сделал возвышенный и вдохновенный вид. — Людям не понять, что движет андроидом в момент важных для системы изысканий!  
Гэвин тоже глубокомысленно покивал, сохранил почтительную тишину аж на полминуты и спросил:  
— Было интересно?  
Коннор покосился с осуждением, сдулся и выдохнул:  
— Было интересно.  
По приезде в департамент Гэвин оказался не готов к тому, что Коннор начнет стриптиз сразу, на входе в помещение. Плюс, учитывая Конноровы скорости, галстук смотался поразительно быстро, пиджак слетел в одно движение, а во второе Гэвин уже поймал шаловливые ручонки, протянувшиеся к пуговицам рубашки.  
Поулыбался девчонкам на ресепшене, отобрал у Коннора пиджак и галстук, делая вид, что так и было задумано.  
Полоумный прототип-стриптизер и его слишком старый для подобного напарник.  
Сердце колотилось, надо сказать, очень убедительно.  
— Что? — Коннор отреагировал на тычок в спину. — Я думал, тебя раздражает, что я в грязном?  
— В следующий раз я брошу тебя на автомойке, с запиской о диком, неприрученном к лотку и цивилизации тостере!  
— Что я не так сделал?! — тут Коннор, похоже, оскорбился, обернулся, за руки Гэвина схватил, за запястья, причем, где шпарил пульс.  
— В таком деле, как раздевание, — Гэвину с трудом верилось в происходящее: что, кому и где он говорит. — Важен порядок действий, Коннор.  
— Порядок? — Коннора аж перекосило. — Я не снимаю носки через голову!  
— Слава богу, ты так не делаешь, — Гэвин мысленно перекрестился. — Я про то, чтобы первым делом найти полотенце, потом душ и только потом, Коннор, раздеваться. Чтобы сразу в душ, и светить голым задом только в кабинке, а выходя, не забыть намотать полотенчико на то, что мнишь интимной частью тела!  
Гэвин быстро направлялся к душевым, и когда они зашли в раздевалку, прицельно швырнул в Коннора запасным полотенцем.  
— Тириумный насос?  
Следом в Коннора не менее прицельно полетел такой же запасной комплект одежды.  
— Быстро в душ! Быстро! Не то сам тебя перепеленаю как есть! — Гэвин слегка выпустил пар на крик, потом собрал грязные прототипские шмотки, вытряхнул мусор из карманов и ушел уговаривать стиралку сработать.  
Старая добрая стиралка почтительно пискнула при запуске программы, не то что Коннор, и разве что честь не отдала при восприятии программы «деликатная стирка». Потом, правда, поругалась, что шмотки андроида слишком лёгкие — как пустой барабан крутить, пришлось закинуть ещё джемпер.  
Гэвин уткнулся в нее лбом.  
— Только ты меня понимаешь…  
Техника согласно и уютно зажужжала, убаюкивая теплым, совсем по-живому вздрагивающим боком. Гэвин сделал вывод, что слишком привык к своей прототипской железке, и стоило бы проверить, не утоп ли прототип в душе. Но что-то где-то не срослось. Гэвину стало очень лениво подниматься, и пока в него с негодующим жужжанием не ткнулся робот-пылесос, Гэвин даже не осознавал, что дремлет.  
Поэтому чувство бодрости резко выросло и окрепло в секунды: чем там занят Коннор, Гэвин определить навскидку бы не взялся.  
Как выяснилось, наглая железка воспользовалась отсутствием Гэвина в душевых, чтобы ещё использовать его гель для душа и лосьон, хотя за каким краем Коннору понадобился лосьон, Гэвину не хватало воображения объяснить.  
У девиантов есть фантомное ощущение раздражения после бритья?  
Даже если раздражение было душевным, отлил Коннор ощутимо, будто вымазался весь. Гэвина пронзило страшной догадкой:  
— Надеюсь, ты его не пил?!  
Коннор выглянул из-за угла душевых все еще без скина, и Гэвин поймал себя на страшнейшей мысли — даже белым пластиковым болваном Коннор не смотрелся для него иначе.  
— Я взял микропробу, Гэвин, — прототип обвиняюще ткнул в лосьон, — при частом употреблении есть риск развития аллергии, а у тебя и так аллергия, не надо усугублять, тебе нужна другая марка! — потом обратил внимание, что рука белая, наверное, или рожа Гэвина перекосилась особо злобно, потому что за угол прототип буквально юркнул.  
— Не уходи от разговора и ответь, как мужчина, — Гэвин сунулся за тот же угол и узрел прототипа в собственных джинсах, делавших из Коннора пародию на подростка, будто надел вещь навырост. — Ответь, короче, куда делась еще треть флакона после твоей _микро_ пробы?  
— Это была трагическая случайность, — Коннор обернулся нерешительно, моргая желтой лампочкой, а потом явно удивляясь и переходя на голубой оттенок диода. — Гэвин? Ты не в шоке?  
Гэвин смерил жестянку достаточно, как он надеялся, выразительным взглядом, чтобы дать понять, насколько он далёк от шока в любых проявлениях.  
— Я в шоке только от твоей наглости, железо, так откровенно мне врать о судьбе лосьона! И что это за трагическая случайность?  
Впрочем, Гэвину стоило также помнить — он имеет дело с прототипом-детективом-переговорщиком, короче, соскакивать с нежелательной темы Коннору равных нет.  
— Куда делся твой джемпер? Почему ты в куртке и майке? Моя прабабушка отказалась давать нам благословение?  
Гэвин закатил глаза, бросил в Коннора флаконом, и не преминул оставить последнее слово за собой:  
— Чтобы целиком оделся, когда я вернусь!  
На Коннора в чужой одежде и Гэвина без джемпера умеренно пялятся весь остаток дня, перед капитаном Андерсоном приходится даже объясняться, спасибо, только в устной форме. Услышав о ползании по обгорелым руинам, Хэнк лишь понимающе стонет и закрывает лицо руками: кое в чём Коннор безнадежная пятилетка.  
Перед концом рабочего дня Гэвин вытряхивает из железки обещание вернуть запаску завтра, но на следующий день они все-таки ловят наркобаронов, разоряющих тириумные закусочные, всем не до того, через день Гэвин гремит в больницу с ножевым, просто длинной царапиной по сути, но все так беспокоятся… В четверг к ним приезжает проверка из министерства, а в пятницу Коннора посылают проводить какой-то обучающий семинар по интеграции и контактам с осознанными потомками стиралки.  
Короче говоря, к субботе Гэвин о своей запаске благополучно забывает.


	24. Идеальный шантаж (что делать, если происходит что-то, на что вы даже не надеялись, но очень-очень ждали)

Иногда Гэвин Рид чувствует себя святым. Вовсе, конечно, не потому, что принцип всепрощения так ему близок или он маниакально записывает все, что делает какой-нибудь бородатый чувак, умеющий делать вино из всего, нет.  
В ушах Гэвина гудят басы покруче, чем католические гимны под орга́н, феерически опасные и федерально разыскиваемые чуваки снуют туда-сюда, а он, Гэвин Рид настолько никого пальцем не трогает, что совершенно неясно, почему нимб ещё не чешется.  
В общем, он опять под прикрытием.  
Протирает стаканы, наливает напитки, взбалтывает и не перемешивает для особых гурманов — всё как полагается. Сегодня и всю следующую неделю Гэвин бармен.  
Немного раздражает форма, ибо заведение претенциозное, дресс-код подразумевает белую рубашку и дико узкий жилет, что в сочетании с классическими брюками вызывает в Гэвине только одну мысль: «спасибо, что без галстука». Подворачивать рукава можно, опять же, сплошные плюсы.  
Гэвину следует дождаться момента, когда в клубе соберутся все нужные люди. Как пробили агенты по своим каналам, несколько бандитских главарей сейчас в городе, и когда они соберутся — только вопрос времени.  
Поэтому Гэвин мешает коктейли, зубоскалит с другими работниками заведения, быстро заводит приятелей в охране и среди уборщиков, сдержанно общается с клиентами и ведёт себя как шелковый, когда владелец клуба в здании.  
Ночная жизнь бармена нравится Гэвину за «совиность» работы, толкучка в клубе — за чувство сопричастности беззаботному социуму, и в то же время Гэвин всё это скопом ненавидит, потому что скучает.  
Он скучает по тяжести табельного, удобной одежде, искренне дружелюбной Тине, родному дому, оставленному на догляд растяжкам и зайцу, по мозговым штурмам, нередким для человека его профессии.  
Ещё, конечно, Гэвин скучает по Коннору.  
Жестянка так давно и прочно прописалась в его окружении, да ещё в силу природной наглости пролезла ближе, чем кто бы то ни было, немудрено, что Гэвин скучает.  
Не очень себя одобряя — Коннору он сам явно не так дорог, просто интересный напарник на жизненном пути.  
Работа не кажется Гэвину сложной, хотя стоять на месте по двенадцать часов, конечно, выбор на любителя. Любитель из него почти убедительный, особенно когда на пороге заведения, где специально прописано «вход андроидам запрещен, частная территория», появляется Коннор — с заклеенной как у раненого башкой и с другим цветом волос, но глаза Гэвина обмануть не могут. Это Коннор.  
Коннор падает на барный стул перед Гэвином, и так убедительно выдыхает:  
— Воды!  
Что Гэвин начинает в себе сомневаться. Где прототип мог научиться настолько натурально подделывать жажду?  
— Слышь, парень, тебе, может, помочь чем? — Гэвин наклоняется ближе. — Скорую вызвать? Такси? Охранника, чтобы он тебя сопроводил до такси? Копов мы тут не вызываем, уж извини, специфика заведения.  
Коннор мотает золотистой башкой, и снова убедительно, как он умеет, настаивает:  
— Воды!  
Гэвину не жалко, если надо, он Коннору хоть целый галлон нальет, но что тут происходит и как с этим дальше жить?  
Наполовину полный стакан опустошается в момент, и Коннор ставит стакан обратно с пристуком:  
— Ещё!  
— Ок, ты мастер, конечно, воду пить, но сейчас едва натикало шесть, — Гэвин выразительно обводит взглядом пустой клуб. — И что ты тут забыл, водохлеб?  
— Извините, по воде соскучился, — Коннор проникновенно заглядывает в глаза, а потом подмигивает, как обычно это делает сам Гэвин: неловко и двумя глазами, так что можно спутать с обычным морганием.  
Гэвин оценивает свое состояние как «очень, очень, очень, максимально удивлён».  
— Так, — он складывает руки на груди, — чувак. Не мог бы ты излагать яснее?  
— Меня зовут Коннор, и я прислан из, — дебильная железка тянет паузу, пока Гэвин чувствует, как на загривке волосы встают дыбом. — Из налоговой, сэр, но, кажется, адресом ошибся. Просто запыхался.  
— С налоговой, — Гэвин погрозил остряку пальцем, — это ты точно не по адресу. Шуруй отсюда, пока я вышибал не позвал, налоговик!  
Коннор приветливо улыбнулся, кивнул, соглашаясь, и убежал так же стремительно, как появился.  
— Это что было, Гэв? — один из вышибал, то ли Эдди, то ли Тедди, выглянул из подсобки.  
— Да будь я проклят, если знаю, — Гэвин все ещё ошарашенно смотрел Коннору вслед. — Ни единой мысли, если появится, обязательно скажу.  
Мысли появляются, когда появляется Коннор спустя два с половиной часа — клуб уже полон, покачивает по ушам басами, Гэвин умеренно востребован, первая волна посетителей уже основательно накатила, вторая ещё морально для этого расчехляется.  
Коннор идёт целенаправленно к Гэвину, и одет он не в серенький гражданский костюмчик клерка, нет, прототип решил стать ещё обольстительнее, хотя куда уж. Но вот. Идёт. В модных джинсах с голографией, которая переливается при движении, в рубашке с короткими рукавами, но с опять залепленной мордой.  
Гэвин произносит одними губами, потому как горло пересыхает:  
— Чтоб я сдох…  
Коннор даже не сбавляет шага.  
— Налоговик? — удивление Гэвина все ещё бескрайнее, как океан. — Ты чего? Опять за водой?  
— На этот раз нет! — Коннор хитро сверкает своими глазюками, бог знает, как это ему удается. — На этот раз я пришел сделать крупный заказ, — Коннор шлёпает на стойку бумажные деньги, сразу сто баксов.  
— Это что? — Гэвин чувствует, как океан удивления вообще распирает до размеров мирового. — Это куда?  
— В кассу, — Коннор лыбится, будто в лотерею выиграл. — Задаток!  
— Ну, будь по-твоему, — Гэвин забирает деньги и терпеливо ждёт, чего с него спросит андроид-прототип, притом, что тириума тут отродясь не бывало.  
— Виски, — Коннор трясет золотистой головой, будто в ледяную воду прыгает.  
Гэвин конечно наливает, но с подачей наклоняется и спрашивает железку:  
— Ты совсем охренел? Тебе ж нельзя?  
— Если только пригубить или облизать, — Коннор лихо подмигивает, — как андроиды — «взять для образца»!  
И не менее лихо порцию в себя опрокидывает.  
Один из вышибал подходит, ориентируясь на ошалевшее лицо Гэвина.  
— Помочь? — похоже, Тедди, притискивает Коннора мощной грудью к стойке, чтобы не убежал.  
Прототип достоверно изображает бессилие и опьянение, так что Гэвин опять начинает сомневаться, Коннор ли это. Вдруг похожий человек?  
— Не-не, тут, похоже, не начавшийся, но законченный алкоголик, сам разберусь!  
— Чего? — Тедди переводит взгляд на Коннора.  
— У меня язва, — жалко и уныло выдает железо. — Пить хочу, но не очень могу…  
— А, — расслабляется Тедди, — если надо дотащить до туалета или вызвать скорую, зови.  
— Нет, сэр, — Коннор пьяно и негодующе мотает головой. — Извините, я бы хотел, чтобы скорую или уборную мне организовал вот этот молодой человек, — и тычет в Гэвина.  
Гэвин чувствует, что краснеет, и краснеет ещё пуще, когда Тедди смеётся:  
— Что, нравится? У нас на него полклуба заглядывается, но клеить опасаются, он зыркнуть знаешь, как умеет? Ты ничего так, уважаю, смелый, — и подмигивает поочередно Коннору и Гэвину.  
— Тедди, — Гэвин хочет организовать расставляющую все по местам речь, но…  
— Очень нравится, — пьяно лыбится прототипская морда и мечтательно подпирает голову кулаком.  
— А что, трезвенник, хотя вынужденный, и бармен, отличная пара, если ты спросишь меня, Гэв, — здоровяк хохочет и подмигивает опять, уже уходя. — Я всем передам, что ты теперь занят!  
Разносится, Гэвин готов поклясться, на полклуба, возможно именно на те, что имели, по словам Тедди, на Гэвина какие-то виды: посреди гремящих басов становится тише.  
Гэвин наливает Коннору самый большой коктейль из имеющихся в меню, с тем расчетом, чтобы железка заткнулась и отвяла. Вместо этого, правда, Коннор через пять глотков хватается за лицо, закрывая рот и тем не менее разборчиво требует Гэвина проводить себя до уборной.  
Гэвин покоряется судьбе, провожает. И вспоминает, что он не иначе как святой, когда Коннор нетрезвой тушей наваливается на Гэвина и почти виснет на нём.  
Тащить прототипа не то чтобы непривычно, просто неудобно, и Гэвин старается взяться поухватистее, вместо чего облапывает извивающегося Коннора за все места.  
— Господи, ну что за наказание, — стонет Гэвин, прислоняя напарника к стеночке.  
Коннор отходит до раковины и выливает из себя посторонние жидкости, как выливают из кружки. Гэвин ловит себя на том, что восхищается чужой конструкцией — приемник образцов, ха, вот и за человека проканал!  
— Гэвин, — Коннор умывается и отворачивается от раковины. — Я соскучился.  
И вот тут неканонизированному святому становится действительно плохо. Потому что от этих слов переворачивается сердце, трепыхается душа и грудь теснит надежда. Гэвин сам оперативно опирается на стенку и сползает по ней спиной, пряча лицо за руками.  
— Какого хрена… — это даже не шёпот, Гэвин уверен, что просто подумал.  
— Я сделал что-то не так? Не то сказал? Гэвин? — прототип идеально садится на корточки ровно напротив и старательно ловит взгляд.  
— Ты сюда пришел ободранный, с пластырями на полбашки, со своей язвой, — Гэвин очень старательно пытается и не может посмотреть на Коннора. — Потому что соскучился?  
Голос получается почти спокойным. Коннор кивает и хмурится, явно считывая стресс ещё кучей разных способов.  
— По мне? — крайне тупо уточняет Гэвин. — Ты? Соскучился? По мне?  
Коннор кивает опять и никуда не исчезает. Гэвин щиплет себя за руку и шипит, больше от неожиданности, когда Коннор щиплет его за другую.  
— Ты рехнулся? — дело явно кончится симметричными синяками. — Коннор?  
Железка расплывается в улыбке, будто его похвалили. Гэвин окончательно теряется в непонятках.  
— Я не рехнулся, я соскучился, Гэвин, я думал, у меня нет проблем с дикцией, — Коннор просто лучится счастьем. — Можно я с тобой посижу?  
Гэвин машет рукой, валяй, мол, но напоминает:  
— У меня там вообще-то работа стои́т, — от прикосновения прототипа плечом к плечу нервы скручиваются колючей проволокой. — Так что наш максимум двадцать минут!  
— Двадцать пять, — настойчиво требует жестянка, блаженно прикрывая глаза и укладываясь головой на Гэвиново плечо. — На видео будет как мы говорим. И да, это шантаж.  
— Двадцать пять, — мрачно соглашается Гэвин, понимая, что согласился бы и без шантажа.  
Ужасно.  
В итоге, сидят они целых сорок минут, пока Гэвина не начинают искать. Коннору он вызывает такси, как обещал. Железка больше не вредничает и пьяным притворяется очень умеренно.  
Происходящее кажется Гэвину сном ровно до следующей смены, когда все знакомые и приятели не упускают случая пройтись остроумным замечанием о симметричных синяках, хорошо видимых на предплечьях.  
Поэтому Гэвин с невероятной радостью и облегчением наблюдает долгожданную сходку бандюг, маячит, куда надо, потом всех заметает спецназ, особенно Гэвина — чтобы не ставить под подозрение и не возиться с увольнением.  
Аллен тычет в затылок дулом, Гэвин представляет капитанью рожу под маской и может поклясться — тот ржёт. Отвлечься и не вступить в потасовку Гэвину помогает мысль о том, что Коннор всего день недотерпел, мог бы не приходить. И не говорить тех страшных слов. И не обнимать Гэвина. И не сидеть возле него.  
Нет, хорошо, что недотерпел, конечно.  
По возвращении в участок Гэвин рад видеть обычного Коннора-брюнета-шантажиста-переговорщика. Коннор поправляет галстук и улыбается Гэвину, как акула — тоже явно рад.


	25. Налаживание мостов (что делать, если вы стали королем вечеринки и напрочь забыли об этом)

В работе полицейских большое место занимает двигательная активность, о чем Гэвину не устают напоминать подозреваемые, подследственные и преступники.  
А ещё Коннор.  
Ловить асоциальные элементы приходится в самых разных условиях, поэтому Гэвин из гражданского не-пренебрежения спортзалом почти восстанавливает режим усиленных тренировок. К концу первой недели он легко прогибается в мостик, к концу второй сохраняет спокойный ритм сердцебиения в беге, а к концу третьей Центральный департамент Детройта устраивает праздник по поводу результатов обширной облавы. И там Гэвин, вымотавший остатки нервов на то, чтобы держать себя в руках возле жестянки, делает исключение и поднимает рюмку больше трёх раз за вечер — изначально хреновая идея в рамках личного опыта Гэвина Рида.  
Утром Гэвин с трудом вспоминает, отчего у него болит спина, и проклинает пять лет в танцевальном кружке: вероятнее всего виноват внезапно выполненный мостик.  
В процессе неосторожного шараханья по дому Гэвин напарывается на лежащую и молчащую жестянку. У нее лицо Коннора, одежда Коннора, но отвернулась к спинке дивана набок, укрылась пиджаком и медленно сопит железка неотличимо от человека.  
Это значит, что:  
А) Гэвин Рид изрядно выпил;  
Б) Коннор Андерсон притащил его домой;  
В) они как-то зашли;  
Г) напарник был рядом и фиксировал происходящее.  
Самое смешное:  
Д) Гэвину даже думать не хочется, что, кроме мостика, он мог окружающим продемонстрировать.  
Судорожная проверка растяжек по всему дому приводит Гэвина в относительный порядок, душ — в порядок почти обычный, стакан воды вместо завтрака — в благодушное настроение.  
А потом просыпается Коннор. Железка объявляется на кухне бесшумно, поэтому в первый момент Гэвин не понимает, почему волосы на шее встают дыбом, но потом прототип здоровается:  
— Привет, Гэвин! Доброе утро, если оно к тебе доброе, конечно.  
Садится напротив, и всё становится на свои места.  
Кроме того, что Коннор у Гэвина ночевал.  
Спрашивать железку о впечатлениях вчерашнего вечера Гэвину не хочется, да вот беда, Коннор себе нарастил в равной степени наглости и эмоций. Короче, жаждет поделиться.  
И начинает, разумеется, с самого ужасного:  
— Я знал, что ты потрясающий представитель своего вида, — Коннор сияет глазами, а Гэвин кисло хмыкает, — но то, что ты делал вчера! Это интригует ещё более, чем то, почему Тина называла тебя экскаватором!  
Гэвин готов говорить о чем угодно, кроме своих вчерашних выкрутасов, поэтому старательно переводит стрелки на Тину:  
— О, она тебе объяснила? И почему я экскаватор?  
Внезапно для Гэвина Коннор отводит взгляд и смущённо улыбается.  
— Она говорит потому, что тебя редко можно застать не за работой, что ты копаешь мощно и быстро делаешь работу один за несколько человек. Что поэтому у тебя и не было напарника — сложно было найти кого-то достаточно сильного. И я согласился.  
Брови Гэвина приподнимаются будто сами собой.  
— Согласился? Ты-ы-ы?  
— Конечно, — кивает и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Когда я воспринял метафору, меня даже поразило, зачем было изобретать андроидов, если люди могут, могут… Могут так?  
Гэвин ровно сидит на кухонном диване в углу, то есть с трёх сторон окружён опорой, и только этим объясняет для себя, что ещё не падает.  
Спрашивать «как» или «что ты имеешь в виду» Гэвин опасается. Коннор же ответит, и как потом дальше жить?  
Вместо этого Гэвин вздыхает и слабо надеется, что к теме мостика сложно ну, э, перекинуть мостик.  
— Но вчера! Гэвин! Вчера ты меня настолько изумил! Оказывается, люди могут сгибаться не в ту сторону! Я пытался тебя поймать впереди, ты начал падать, но упал назад и не упал!  
Хочется срочно сменить имя и уехать из страны, но Гэвин просто закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку диванчика, надеясь скрыться от жестокой реальности.  
Реальности, в которой он, спасибо и на том, не упал Коннору в руки, зато выгнулся перед прототипом пузом вверх.  
— Это было так! Изумительно! — Коннор все ещё блестит глазами, не спеша развивать мысль до логического конца.  
Что Гэвин Рид сам подставляет мягкую изнанку, хочешь — бей, хочешь, люби, хочешь, организуй ещё один ПТСР, а то Гэвину Риду, очевидно мало, жизнь его ничему не учит.  
— Что там изумительного, — ворчит мгновенно посмурневший Рид. — Простая гибкость.  
— Но без подготовки! Гэвин! И я не знал, что ты так умеешь, — Коннор все ещё восхищается, все ещё не оправдывая безрадостных ожиданий Гэвина. — А потом ты выпрямился, я даже не понял как! И тебя загородил Коллинз, программа не может восстановить последовательность действий!  
В голосе прототипа столько радости, что Гэвин невольно перестает вдавливаться в диван и интересуется диалогом:  
— Но это же самое дикое, что я сделал, правда? Я очень редко пью, я не должен был… То есть, я должен был лучше себя контролировать!  
— Смотря что ты называешь диким, — прошаренная жестянка подмигивает и уходит ставить чайник. — По-моему, всё было очень мило и по-домашнему.  
— Смотря что ты называешь домашним, — платит Гэвин той же монетой.  
— Ты очень здорово обнимаешься, даже если сопротивляться, вырваться трудно, — Коннор снимает закипевший чайник и хлопает дверцами шкафчика в поисках заварки. — Бен вот не смог. Подготовка там не ахти, зато сколько грубой силы! Но нет, не вырвался.  
— Бен, — холодеет Гэвин. — Коллинз?  
— Ага, — беззаботно подтверждает Коннор. — Потом ты скрутил и обнял Хэнка. Я пытался тебя остановить, но ты в этом экзотическом положении животом вверх и на четырех конечностях, от меня ещё и ушёл!  
Гэвин готов поискать свой старый домашний обрез, чтобы максимально болезненно и пафосно застрелиться.  
— А потом ты разбил пуленепробиваемые двери в архив, — Коннор сделал выразительную паузу. — Хэнк обещал лишить тебя довольствия, я вступился, поэтому ты ещё не оштрафован, но в целом лучше бы не получать дисциплинарных взысканий, — закатывает глаза прототип.  
И тут до Гэвина доходит.  
— Коннор! Ты врёшь! — он аж вскакивает, отчего приходится терпеть сухую судорогу, помощь подскочившего Коннора очень кстати.  
— Конечно, вру, Гэвин, — железка осторожно помогает сесть обратно. — Хэнк больше тебя в полтора раза. Двери архива целы. Но Бена ты заломал и обнял, это факт.  
— Господи, — Гэвин сам от себя в шоке.  
— Всего лишь я, — скромно тупит глазки прототип. — Но теперь ты будешь рад услышать, что большую часть вечеринки проспал на моём плече? А потом правда упал в обратную сторону и убежал от меня на некоторое время?  
— Какое время, — подозрительно щурится Гэвин.  
— Это неважно, — простодушно хлопает глазами самая хитрая железка в мире киберстроения. — Важно, что я тебя догнал. Ты сказал, что тебе надо домой. Я помог тебе добраться. Я молодец?  
— Ты молодец, — Гэвин кивает и хлопает на глазах расцветающую жестянку по плечу.  
— Правда? — спрашивает ещё. — Правда! — и сам же отвечает, сканер на ножках.  
Гэвин фыркает чуть нервно, но стоит Коннору улыбнуться пошире, смеётся уже от души — до того поглаженный прототип выглядит счастливым.  
На следующий день, обернувшийся из выходного рабочим, Гэвина дразнят мостиком и всячески тренируют остроумие за его счёт, однако нападки пропадают втуне: в перерыве Гэвин видит, как Коннор пытается встать в мостик сам.


	26. Праздничная атмосфера (что делать, если праздник идёт не по плану)

После памятной вечеринки с мостиком и объятиями Бен Коллинз начинает реагировать на Гэвина вокруг немного иначе. Толстый добряк, конечно, и так Гэвина не игнорировал, но сохранял в общении с ним разумный нейтралитет, а теперь вдруг стал относиться совсем как к человеку — то похлопает по плечу, то поздоровается первым, то посмеётся над шуткой, в общем, это пугало.  
Вовсе в панику Гэвин впал, когда оказался одним из четверых коллег, приглашенных на юбилей беновой свадьбы. Кроме него туда, понятно, позвали Хэнка, Коннора и Тину — но там все было объяснимо! Хэнк, нынешний капитан и старый друг, Коннор — очень приятный коллега и сын друга, Тина — просто дружелюбное чудо, которое нашло общий язык даже с демобилизованным Гэвином.  
И Гэвин!  
Который Бена так впечатляюще обнял, что ли?  
Не пойти нельзя: Гэвин знает, потом будет чувствовать себя трусом. Поэтому готовится к худшему и идёт. Худшее случается сразу, его сажают между какими-то бабулями, а-ля «подружки невесты», и прежде чем путаница с рассадкой решается, все его соседки успевают пройтись по тому, как он не похож на настоящих мужчин из их молодости, то ли дело Бен! Или Хэнк!  
Гэвин их успокаивает, что растолстеть всегда успеет, а потом замечает знакомый жёлтый огонек и идет на диод Коннора, как на маяк.  
— О, Гэвин! — тот так радостно и одновременно нервно оборачивается, что Гэвин чувствует себя отмщенным. — С нами посадили миссис Гвендолин-Марию-Оливию Риддер, и я думаю, организаторы очень невнимательно прочитали ее имя. Или сократили!  
Это действительно всё объясняет, но Гэвин знает, что требовать у бабки уступить ему место между Тиной и Коннором — гиблое дело, поэтому Гэвин бьёт сразу наверняка.  
— Какая жалость, что вы не сможете обсудить Бена с людьми, которые о нем знают и впрямь много, — Гэвин качает головой. — И на первые столы уже принесли торт.  
Гвендолин-Мария-Оливия Риддер испаряется почти мгновенно, не упустив возможности пихнуть Гэвина локтем в живот, но место свободно.  
Некоторое время они скромно едят, пока друзья семьи Бена поднимают тосты, и Гэвин понимает, что тут делают Хэнк с Коннором — во-первых, они друзья, во-вторых, Коннор уже давно официально пластиковый сын Андерсона, так что все более чем объяснимо. Тина у Коллинза стажировалась на заре своей карьеры и тоже находит что сказать о Бене хорошего.  
Что тут делает Гэвин — непонятно до сих пор.  
В перерыве для перемены блюд Бен начинает обходить столики, его жена идет по другим, и когда Бен подходит к ним, хлопает по плечам Тину, перебрасывается словом с Хэнком, улыбается Коннору, а потом выдергивает Гэвина, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Извини, Гэвин, на пару слов!  
Всё, что остаётся Риду, слегка развести руками в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Коннора, Хэнка и Тины, но тайна может быть наконец разгадана, поэтому Гэвин покорно идет.  
— Извини, Гэвин, но я же специально посадил тебя к подругам Сьюзи, как ты тут оказался?  
— Что? — Гэвин думает, что ослышался.  
— Ты хотя бы прочитал электронное письмо? Я тебе присылал по корпоративной почте? — Бен явственно беспокоится.  
— Что?.. — Гэвин в полной растерянности, потому что писем точно не было.  
— Ох, Гэвин, это плохо, — Бен весь подбирается, — у нас по району происходит странное, мне кажется, что подруги Сьюзи ведут себя подозрительнее обычного, а ты с таким, вроде бы, сталкивался? У них есть новая подружка, и она слишком часто зовет всех в гости на чай. Мне кажется, однажды Сьюзи уйдет в гости и не вернется!  
И Гэвину хотелось бы посмеяться, но он вспоминает бабкондроида, поэтому реагирует как на обычное дело.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это именно настолько подозрительно, Бен?  
— Потому что я тоже полицейский, Гэвин, — Бен смотрит с отчаянием, — и то, что я бываю дома не так часто, не значит, что я невнимателен, тем более к Сьюзи. Я думал, ты поговоришь с ее подругами в непринужденной обстановке, и это поможет?  
— Боюсь тебя разочаровать, Бен, — Гэвин слегка оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, следит ли кто-то за ними, но никому нет дела до шума на празднике. — Андроидов не так просто вычислить.  
— Но ты поможешь? — Бен действительно в отчаянии.  
— Я-то помогу, — Гэвин растирает лицо. — Значит ты нашел где-то женщину с похожим на мое именем специально?  
— Похожим на твое именем? — удивляется Бен. — Список гостей составляла Сьюзи, но посадкой занимался я, и за столом с Хэнком должна были сидеть миссис Арми, она почти его ровесница, думал, им будет о чем поболтать.  
— То есть, — холодеет Гэвин, — Гвендолин-Марию-Оливию Риддер никто не приглашал?  
— Кого? — беспомощно хлопает глазами Коллинз.  
— Я убью Камски, определенно, Бен, если услышишь, что меня посадили, будешь знать, за что, — Гэвин хлопает коллегу по спине и быстро уходит к столику «подружек невесты».  
Там никого нет.  
Зато за спиной обнаруживается Коннор.  
— Гэвин, тебе помочь?  
— Определенно! Глянь по камерам, куда подевались все гости из-за этого столика?  
Выясняется, что они все удалились на одном из заказанных для прогулки минивэнов, маячок в машине обезврежен, выследить по камерам сложно, но можно — передовой прототип тратит на это не менее часа, пока остальные гости беззаботно веселятся, Гэвин обзванивает службы в поиске документов на имя, а Хэнк успокаивает Бена.  
Находят они с Коннором одновременно — дом на отшибе, где припаркован минивэн, а также откуда идёт сигнал телефона, зарегистрированного на имя Гвендолин-и-далее-по-тексту.  
Выезд на место в облегченном варианте снаряжения Гэвину не нравится как факт, поэтому он параноидально звонит ещё Аллену. Аллен, конечно, в восторге от описания ситуации, однако не отказывает в помощи, и по прибытии на место Гэвин сам себе за паранойю благодарен: бабкондроидов несколько, они озлоблены и вооружены.  
— Мы просто взяли ненужных людей на позаботиться! — кричит особенно гадким голосом «миссис Риддер». — Никому из вас они не нужны! Не пытайтесь врать об этом!  
Аллен хмурится на Гэвина в явном замешательстве.  
На переговоры посылают Коннора. Прототип справляется прекрасно, хотя когда расчувствовавшийся и готовый сдаться бабкондроид треплет Коннора за щёки, Гэвин чувствует себя странно.  
Бабкондроиды побеждены силой прототипского обаяния, Аллен расширяет границы возможного в своем сознании, Бен разрешает беспокоящую ситуацию, а Гэвин остаётся наедине с ужасным для осознания фактом.  
Он бы тоже хотел потрепать Коннора за щёки.


	27. Старые знакомые (что делать, если вы случайно признались во всём)

Работа под прикрытием Гэвину нравилась всегда, но на этот раз у него столько возражений, что капитан Андерсон его даже слушает и отправляет в отряд поддержки.  
Поэтому под прикрытие на стадион отправляется Миллер, а Гэвин изображает праздного зеваку и лениво осматривает трибуны, пока Миллер изображает спортсмена-бегуна.  
Коннор сидит рядом и странно вздыхает, вкладывая в действие какую-то непонятную эмоцию. Сейчас он тоже в классическом прикиде зрителя на стадионе — спортивный костюм, кепка с флагом, накинутый на спину флаг в увеличенном масштабе — и даже этот прикид Коннору странно идёт.  
— Как ты думаешь, Гэвин, мне бы пошли шорты? — тема для разговора тоже какая-то странная.  
— Конечно, пошли бы, — Гэвин не задумывается, чего задумываться, если ответ очевиден. — Тебе все пойдет, Коннор, даже балетная пачка, — а сам отслеживает Криса в бинокль, потому что с биноклем можно осмотреть все вокруг Криса в подробностях. Беда только, никого из розыскного листа на поле не видать, а это значит, трибуны небезопасны, в груди ворочается беспокойство за жестянку.  
— Ты думаешь? — прототип будто сомневается.  
— Коннор, когда я тебе врал? Если я так говорю, значит, я так думаю, — Гэвин отрывается от бинокля, чтобы нарваться на абсолютно обольстительный вид растерянно-радостного напарника вблизи.  
А потом кто-то хлопает Гэвина по плечу, и он видит, как на спину прототипа опускается вторая большая рука.  
— Гэв! — гудит сверху голос вышибалы Тедди. — И Коннор, да? Я так рад, что вы всё-таки вместе! Мы с парнями поспорили, отошьешь ты его или нет, но раз ты на свободе и с ним, поздравляю!  
— Тедди! — старается убедительно обрадоваться Гэвин. — Да, условно-досрочное творит чудеса, а Коннор, оказывается, именно тот, кого я всегда искал, — и прихватывает прототипскую коленку.  
Коленка немного дёргается, Гэвин сжимает сильнее — спалиться нельзя никак.  
— Я думал, копы на тебя отдельно зубы сточили, — Тедди добродушно улыбается, — помнится, сам капитан спецназа тебя паковал.  
— А, это старые счёты, я тогда ещё крупье преимущественно работал, — Гэвин пожимает плечами. — Это потом мне руки сломали, спасибо, не пальцы, я в бариста и перешёл, а реноме осталось, сам понимаешь!  
Тедди хохочет и рассказывает про Эдди, Элеонору и Марию — знакомых из клуба, которые, оказывается, очень за личную жизнь Гэвина переживали.  
— По тебе видно, что нервы ни к черту, дерганный ты, — гудит Тедди, — но хороший, нормальный парень, скажи, а, Коннор? Коннор?  
Гэвин оборачивается к железке, и снова напарывается на прекрасный вид и без того красивого андроида. Но тут Коннор выглядит, будто ему предложение сделали, причем тот, кто по сердцу, а он согласился, и осталось для полного счастья только поцеловаться и пожениться.  
— Коннор, — Гэвин протягивает свободную руку и встряхивает жестянку как можно ласковее. — Золотой мой, очнись, — но делает, кажется, ещё хуже.  
Коннора контачит, он вздрагивает и уходит в перезагрузку, поэтому Гэвин оперативно притягивает его к себе и обнимает, объясняя Тедди:  
— Извини, на него иногда находит, страшно смущаться начинает, — и сам улыбается неуверенно.  
Тедди смеётся вовсе добродушно.  
— Неудивительно, Гэв, у парняги мечта сбылась, рядом сидит, по условно-досрочному выпущенная, не вырывается, его можно понять! Ох и рад я за вас, обязательно нашим расскажу!  
Коннор слегка начинает возиться, приобнимает Гэвина в ответ и снова затихает, поэтому беседа плавно течёт, ни к чему не обязывающая и дружелюбная.  
— Ладно, пойду я, и вы бы тоже пошли, ребят, мой вам совет, — Тедди поднимается, ещё раз хлопает Гэвина по плечу.  
— Да как мы пойдём, — Гэвин пытается вытянуть ещё чуть информации, — Кон видишь какой…  
— На плечо его закинь, ты тренированный, или под лавку закати, Гэв, я не шучу, — Тедди смурнеет.  
— Ладно, — изображать беспокойство не надо, оно очень настоящее.  
— Бывай, — кивает Тедди и уходит.  
— Счастливо, — прощается Гэвин в полный голос, а потом шепчет Коннору в ухо, — слышал? Передал?  
— Да, — тоже шепчет Коннор и стискивает руки на спине крепче, будто отпускать не хочет. — Все готовы.  
Потом раздается скрип стадионных мегафонов, транслируется угрожающая речь, на трибуны летят шашки с дымом и газом, полиция ловит зачинщиков, Крис обезвреживает главаря, а они с Коннором организуют эвакуацию.  
Закачивается все благополучно — пострадавших обрабатывает скорая помощь, преступников пакуют полицейские грузовики, Гэвин потирает шишку от брошенного в паникующей толпе бейсбольного мяча.  
Одним словом, состояние у него сейчас не для продолжительных бесед, что Коннор, подошедший с пакетом льда, кажется, хорошо понимает. Задаёт он один вопрос:  
— Ты мне никогда не врал, Гэвин? Даже под прикрытием?  
— Есть претензии? — зевает Гэвин. — Вообще, нет, не врал. А что?  
Коннор вроде как объясняет, но ничего не объясняет на самом деле, и Гэвин остаётся в сложном ощущении — что он такого Коннору мог сказать?  
Уже гораздо позже, дома, засыпая, Гэвин вспоминает отчётливо слова, после которых железка резко перегрелась, и костерит себя на все лады — фактически, это было абсолютно искренне исполненное признание.  
«Коннор именно тот, кого я всегда искал».


	28. Сила слова (что делать, если жизнь требует от вас решительных действий)

Гэвин всегда хорошо понимал, когда за ним следят. Другое дело, что в данной ситуации сделать он ничего не мог — не скрываться же от собственного напарника? Тем более, что границ рабочего времени он старался не нарушать и пристально в Гэвина всматривался на протяжении всего-то недели.  
Поначалу это нервировало, потом перестало, так как никаких решительных мер после завуалированного гэвинового признания от железки не последовало.  
Коннор просто смотрел.  
Конечно, смотрел пристально, не отрываясь и очень напряжённо, но фактически обвинить его было не в чем.  
Немудрено, что через некоторое время Гэвин столкнулся с последствиями: котелок у жестянки всегда варил хорошо.  
— Гэвин, нам нужно поговорить, — так обозначилось первое последствие.  
Гэвин не помнил, что ответил, помнил только, что пригнул прототипу голову — в разгар перестрелки беседы как-то не клеились. Потом Гэвина оглушило взрывом свето-шумовой гранаты и снесло взрывной волной очень неудачно — всю последующую неделю он провалялся в больнице с сотрясением.  
Коннор навещал его, конечно, несколько раз, но заводить Тот Самый Разговор не порывался, видимо, выглядел Гэвин на редкость плохо.  
Вторым последствием стало то, что Коннор теперь держался ближе, будто догадывался, что Гэвин беспокоится о чужой безопасности, по крайней мере перестал самоубийственно высовываться во время особенно напряжённых моментов. Гэвин мысленно сказал прототипу «спасибо», и постарался взять себя в руки.  
Что оказалось поразительно сложно как раз потому, что Коннор теперь постоянно отирался рядом. Коннора все ещё хотелось потискать за щёки, обнять, похлопать по плечу или погладить по голове. Или поцеловать. Но о таком Гэвин запрещал себе даже думать.  
Третьим последствием стала открытка из тех, что продаются и покупаются обычно на День святого Валентина — красивая, ужасно розовая, с сердечком. Подписанная шрифтом «Киберлайф Санс» — «Гэвину Риду», отчего Гэвин Рид полдня стремался ее просто открывать, очень было страшно прочитать текст внутри.  
Сделал это Гэвин вечером, накатив предварительно пинту светлого пива — и не зря.  
В открытке значилось «Ты мне очень-очень, очень, очень, очень-очень-очень нравишься, Гэвин».  
И подпись — Коннор. А потом куча мелких циферок, которые резко перед глазами расплылись, и Гэвин поспешно захлопнул открытку, наверное там был какой-то слезоточивый состав.  
Состав, однако, не освобождал Гэвина от ответственности за прочитанное, проще говоря, от ответа. Гэвин перерыл всю полку с канцтоварами, отыскал несколько подаренных ему конвертов для денег, выбрал один и вырезал из него мини-открытку, с тем расчетом, чтобы входила в карман пиджака. Долго думал, что там написать, спросил интернет, отверг все варианты и в конце концов написал: «Ты тоже мне очень-очень нравишься, Коннор». И подпись — Гэвин.  
Вышло очень глупо, Гэвин ругал себя на все лады, но придумать оригинальнее не сумел. Пусть Гэвин Рид, бывший морской котик, ветеран и сержант, бариста-офицер и бармен с фанклубом, признается в любви как тинейджер, зато событие хотя бы произойдет!  
На следующий день Гэвин подсовывает открытку прототипу в карман, страстно желая, чтобы его, Гэвина Рида, немедленно подстрелили в задницу солью — вот настолько ему хочется оказаться вне радиуса поражения, когда Коннор заметит и прочитает.  
Разумеется, неизвестных доброхотов ждать не приходится, разумеется, мир не спешит идти Гэвину навстречу, и где сотрясение, когда оно так нужно, тоже непонятно. Коннор достает открытку в прямой гэвиновой видимости, читает, мигает диодом, хватает огрызок картонки обеими руками, перечитывает, мигает рыжим-алым-красным-рыжим-желтым-рыжим-алым. Гэвину становится стыдно за нервотрепку для прототипа, он закрывает лицо руками и жалеет, что признался словами. Из экзистенциального кризиса его кто-то добывает буквально вручную, и долго гадать, кто это может быть, не приходится.  
— Гэвин, я сравнил почерк, я сделал экспертизу, я проанализировал, — прототип все еще шпарит рыжим диодом со всполохами голубого. — Я отследил последовательность, — глаза Коннора распахнуты шире обычного.  
— И как? — спрашивает Гэвин, аккуратно отгибая пальцы прототипа от своего воротника.  
— И у меня теперь есть доказательства, — восторг в глазах Коннора просто зашкаливает. — Гэвин, ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
— И что? — в животе зарождается ураган, Гэвина затягивает в холодную спираль волнения.  
— Что мы теперь официально встречаемся, — улыбается Коннор как полоумный.  
— Уверен? — пол уходит у Гэвина из-под ног.  
— Я предложил, — Коннор смотрит в упор и, похоже, затаивает дыхание. — Ты можешь отказаться?  
— Нет? — Гэвину тоже трудно дышать, но он старается преодолевать, попросту скипнуть жизненно важную функцию люди не могут.  
Вопрос повисает между ними. Напряжение можно мерить вольтрометром, и по субъективному ощущению Гэвина, прибор конкретно так покажет.  
— Коннор…  
— Гэвин…  
И оба опять смолкают. Гэвин не может наглядеться на жестянку, Коннор не отводит глаз от него, будто собственная прототипская жизнь зависит от продолжительности просмотра миниатюры «Гэвин Рид в полной растерянности».  
— Может быть, ты согласишься, — несмело начинает шантажист и переговорщик.  
— Я согласен, — отрубает сомнения Гэвин.  
И только потом спохватывается: он недослушал, на что!  
Коннор весьма довольно хлопает Гэвина по плечам, прикрывает глаза, и когда распахивает, выглядит озорным до невозможности.  
— В таком случае, Гэвин, ты согласился на свидание, — проклятая железка улыбается просто чудотворно. — Жду тебя в субботу, то есть завтра, возле парка. Мы идем гулять с Сумо. Можешь захватить собачьих хрустяшек!  
Отпускает Гэвина, разворачивается и уходит разве что не вприпрыжку.  
Гэвин, наоборот, оседает на кресле, теряя антропоморфные черты — он только что сделал невозможное. Признался Коннору и выжил!


	29. Первое свидание (что делать, если вы передовой прототип со страстью к познанию всего, в том числе себя)

За всю свою недолгую прототипскую жизнь Коннор делал очень много всякого: выслеживал девиантов, людей, поднимал и опускал революции, гулял с собакой, дружил с Хэнком, дерзил начальству и по совместительству отцу, участвовал в облавах, погонях и попойках, пытался понять непонимаемого в кубе нового напарника. Коннор Андерсон никогда не ходил на свидания.  
Это очень Коннора угнетало, особенно в свете того, что приглашенный им на свидание человек был невыносимо важным. Коннор прошерстил множество самоучителей, руководств и гайдов, но все они сводились только к одному — «будь естественным». Что делать, если от природы искусственный, ни один гайд не советовал.  
Коннор боялся. Потом успокаивал себя, выдыхал на некоторое время и снова боялся. Ему одновременно хотелось признаться своему человеку, до чего он хочет продолжить общение в нерабочей атмосфере, но и оттолкнуть настолько недоверчивую персону от себя не алкалось. Коннор всеми ресурсами переговорщика понимал, что заслужить доверие Гэвина Рида можно как родиться — только один раз.  
Положиться было не на кого, единственное, что поддерживало в Конноре умеренный оптимизм: Гэвину он тоже нравился.  
Открытка, которую сделал Гэвин, уже немного затерлась, настолько часто Коннор вытаскивал ее из кармана и прятал обратно. Результат экспертизы, к счастью, от частоты действия не менялся — почерк принадлежал сержанту Г.Риду, неровный обрезной край говорил о том, что выполнена открытка была вручную, а множество отпечатков однозначно кричали уведомлениями «Гэвин», «Гэвин», «Гэвин».  
Временами Коннору казалось, что андроиды очень даже могут сходить с ума.  
Он был напарником этого невозможного человека год и два месяца, но привыкнуть к Гэвину никак не мог. Это было поразительно. Это было необъяснимо. Хэнк на это вздыхал, что хочет внуков. Короче, ничего жизни Коннору не облегчало, особенно сам Гэвин.  
Взять хотя бы то, что реакция его на Коннора мало чем отличалась от той, что он демонстрировал в самом начале их сотрудничества. Логика толкала прототип андроида-детектива к логичному же выводу — он Гэвину неинтересен, Рид смотрит на него с равнодушием, потому что сохранять общий уровень профессионализма и спокойствия в условиях постоянного пребывания сильного раздражителя рядом люди обычно не могут.  
Глупое тириумное сердце на пару с Хэнком орало на Коннора другим, менее ожидаемым, но тоже логичным и рациональным выводом — Гэвину он нравился всегда одинаково и даже в степени «очень».  
От этого внутри Коннора всё замирало, даже тириум в трубках.  
Поэтому на свидание он шел с подкашивающимися ногами и в компании Сумо, такого веселого, такого обычного, что часть стресса нивелировалась сразу — несомненно, это было к лучшему. Сумо прыгал рядом по весенним лужам, сердце Коннора, судя по ощущениям, прыгало ровно так же, особенно когда он вспомнил, что не назначил Гэвину время. Прототип аж зажмурился и встал на месте, стараясь не допустить обвала жизненно важных процессов. Некоторое время постоял и поплелся к парку уже менее бодро: вероятность встречи стремилась к нулю.  
Поэтому Коннор чуть не подпрыгнул, когда услышал со спины:  
— Э? Железо? Если тебя так мучает…  
Договорить Гэвин не успел и выплюнуть окурок к четырем уже лежащим под ногами тоже. Коннор развернулся с той скоростью, которую практиковал обычно на боевых операциях, но нет, Гэвин не был частью преконструкции желаемого в системе или попросту говоря галлюцинацией. Слегка подмерзший напарник шмыгал порозовевшим от холода носом, сощурился на Коннора знакомо и продолжил говорить, преодолевая что-то внутри себя.  
— Хрустяшки для собакена вашего, — протянул ладонь поближе к Сумо. — Я потом понял, что не знаю, когда вы придете, поэтому некоторое время жду, пошли куда, погреемся?  
Коннор кивает с энтузиазмом, взгляд Гэвина становится подозрительным.  
— Э? Железо, не пугай меня, ты там не сломался? Я пришел, хрустяшки принес, все, как договаривались!  
— Не сломался, — Коннор не может отвести взгляд от подмерзшего человека. — А ты не сломался? То есть, не заболел? Я должен проверить!  
И прежде чем Гэвин успевает сказать или сделать хоть что-то, Коннор хватает его за отвороты куртки и притягивает-притягивается, как когда-то давно, чтобы обнюхать воротник, шею и волосы. Гэвин крупно вздрагивает, ровно как тогда, и на Коннора падает осознание: всё правда. Гэвин Рид, этот невозможный, невыносимый, непросчитываемый, непрогнозируемый человек, давно испытывает чувства к нему, Коннору!  
В этот раз Гэвин не отстраняется, поэтому в знакомом букете запахов Коннор легко вычленяет еще один.  
— Горячий шоколад, Гэвин? — поднимает глаза, чтобы оценить выражение лица человека, и пропадает совсем, потому что Гэвин смотрит в упор и ничего не говорит, но это просто с ума сойти можно, сколько написано выразительной мимикой на изученном в подробностях лице.  
— Унюхал-таки, — хмыкает Гэвин, немного отодвигаясь.  
— Разумеется, — в тон ему хмыкает Коннор. — Я продвинутый прототип!  
— Продвинутый прототип позвал бы меня шоколад пить, — закатывает глаза Гэвин, и от этого легко-легко, потому что такой Гэвин знаком досконально.  
— А я, может, и зову? — Коннору страшно и волнительно, а ещё одновременно сладко и горько.  
Как люди с этим живут вообще ни разу не понятно.  
— Нас с собакой не пустят, — Гэвин бормочет, явно думая не о том, взгляд его опускается на губы Коннора, а руки — на коннорову спину и слегка сползают вниз.  
— Если я попрошу, пустят, — Коннор нарочно склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит умоляюще.  
Дыхание Гэвина на очень жуткую секунду прерывается.  
— Ты меня в гроб вгонишь, прототип, — всё, что говорит Гэвин перед тем как Коннора поцеловать.  
Коннор очень возмущен такими словами, поэтому целует максимально мягко, он не знает, как Гэвину нравится, но знает, что хочет быть с Гэвином мягким.  
Гэвин издает непонятный звук, когда с трудом отрывается от Коннора и почему-то настаивает:  
— Я сейчас кончусь как человек, Коннор, понимаешь, умру! Склею ласты! И виноват будешь ты!  
— Э, нет, Гэвин, никто тут не умрёт! — Коннор сердится и ничего не может с этим поделать. — Ты мне нравишься!  
Гэвин снова вздрагивает.  
— Я тебе тоже нравлюсь, — Коннор расправляет руки до полноценного объятия. — Мне представляется, что сохранять функциональность в таком случае нужно как можно дольше обоим!  
Гэвин хмыкает скептически, но рук не расцепляет и не вырывается. Вместо этого щурится, оглядывается на тянущего Коннора за поводок Сумо.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе это надо, прототип?  
Мысли разбегаются, потому что вопрос важный, а Гэвин от природы очень недоверчивый.  
— Да, — ляпает Коннор побыстрее. — Почему ты думаешь, будто не надо?  
— Потому что ты продвинутый технологичный красавчик? И в мире полно людей, андроидов, женщин и мужчин, которые проще, добрее, приятнее, чем я? — Гэвин и тут сохраняет свой поразительный процент искренности.  
В данный момент Коннора это раздражает. Не может ведь Гэвин, взрослый мужчина, профессионал и удивительно адекватный человек, искренне считать, будто люди вокруг лучше, чем он? Или это способ избавиться от Коннора? РК800 хмурится и сжимает руки до параметра «очень крепкое объятие».  
— Ты хочешь от меня избавиться? — спрашивает Коннор и выкручивает сканер на полную.  
Гэвин пораженно застывает.  
— Что?! Кто тебе такое! Нет!  
— Ну, а раз не хочешь, — Коннор наматывает поводок Сумо на одну руку, второй подхватывая Гэвина под локоть, — пошли пить горячий шоколад.  
— Тогда нам надо заведение с тэ-напитками тоже, — Гэвин достает телефон и роется в картах.  
Причем, Коннор уверен, не потому, что хочет его обидеть, просто Гэвин слишком привык полагаться на себя самого.  
Коннор протягивает руку к телефону и вместо соединения или взлома техники просто накрывает экранчик ладонью.  
— Если ты думаешь, что стеклянный, — ворчливо начинает Гэвин, так и замирая снова от адресной ему улыбки.  
— Нет, не стеклянный, это было бы неудобно, прозрачный андроид, бр-р, — Коннор веселится, когда это говорит. — Но у меня тоже есть карты и одно заведение на примете, в придачу довольно близко!  
Гэвин недоверчиво косится, но вздыхает и убирает телефон, доверяя Коннору выбирать кафе и дорогу к нему. Коннору кажется, что он превращается в воздушный шар — настолько ему сейчас легко.  
— Да нет, да ты меня разыгрываешь, — Гэвин притормаживает и вцепляется в руку Коннора, но не так, как делает это обычно.  
В жесте нет беспокойства, боевой оперативности или необходимой решительной жёсткости — Коннор не знает, какие сенсоры позволили ему это определить, но он уверен. Это жест, если можно выразиться так, простого обыденного коннекта. И реакция на жест слишком острая, Коннор понимает, но ничего сделать не может, ему важно подтвердить это для себя эмпирически.  
Коннор прижимается к Гэвину боком, чтобы его ладонь оказалась зажата их телами.  
— Э? Коннор? Ты там что, работаешь опять втихаря? Я вижу, как глаза прикрыл! — Гэвин, конечно, беспокоится и ничего не понимает.  
— Я не работаю, — Коннор улыбается так, как у него получается улыбаться только Гэвину, он проверял перед зеркалом. — Я познаю реальность эмпирически.  
— И что напознавал? — Гэвин смотрит с интересом, как смотрел на Коннора всегда, это греет. — Что притаскивать меня, пользуясь случаем, в кафе, где я бариста-офицер, очень иронично?  
— Да, в этом есть доля иронии, — отчасти соглашается Коннор. — Хотя вообще-то мне понравился местный тэ-американо.  
Гэвин ожидаемо хмыкает и закатывает глаза, но не смеётся.  
— А всем сказал, что не понравился!  
— Это было для дела, — Коннор возмущен лишь частично, но сейчас это так весело, что изображает он сильные эмоции.  
— И за ногу меня потом хватал! — Гэвин снова фыркает.  
— Это тоже было для дела!  
Программа переговорщика советует проникновенный тон, вместо чего Коннор фразу бросает запальчиво и громко.  
— Держать меня за ногу? Для дела? Я чего-то не знаю о твоих делах? — зато Гэвин реагирует правильно.  
— Ты о них знаешь довольно немного, — Коннор хмыкает, — и я говорю, разумеется, о личных делах!  
— О, нет, — роняет Гэвин.  
— О, да-а-а, — тянет Коннор.  
— Не говори, что ты просто ждал удобного случая меня облапать? — Гэвин краснеет уже не от холода.  
— Тебе можно, а мне нельзя? — Коннор бы тоже с удовольствием как-то выразил смущение визуально, но может только потупить взгляд, а смотреть хочется на Гэвина.  
— Я не ждал! — и сразу запинается. — В смысле, не лапал!  
Коннору не надо и выдерживать какую-то интонацию в молчании, Гэвин сам натурально раскалывается.  
— Я старался, понимаешь, железка, изо всех сил старался тебя не лапать! И вообще дистанцироваться! И это всё равно не сработало! Один раз влюбись в продвинутого прототипа, и ты ошибся, — Гэвин экспрессивно взмахивает руками и неверно цитирует мем, пока просто айч-ди качество записи прыгает до фулл-айч-ди.  
Проще говоря, Коннор смотрит на него во все глаза и ловит каждое микродвижение, дотягивает в звуковых дорожках каждое слово.  
Коннору Андерсону признались в симпатии прямым текстом уже дважды, и надо сказать, ему нравится.  
Вживую нравится даже больше, чем на бумаге — от повторного анализа носители изнашиваются, тогда как смущенный Гэвин будет теперь жить в системе столько, сколько вообще будет жить Коннор как личность.  
— Это следует понимать так, — Коннор почти не контролирует сейчас свое лицо и молится рА9, чтобы только скин не сползал. — Что я тебе не просто нравлюсь?  
Гэвин зажмуривается, растирает лицо ладонями, а когда снова смотрит на Коннора, его зрачки явственно увеличиваются в диаметре.  
— Да, — и дальше очень быстро. — Но я всё ещё хочу горячий шоколад, пожалуйста, пошли, Коннор, пойдём, пошли, я посмотрю, как ты уговоришь бариста на собаку в помещении, всё-всё, пошли-пошли.  
И они идут.  
И Коннор, конечно, уговаривает бариста, потому что Сумо хороший мальчик, Коннор — артистичный, а Гэвин, когда волнуется, смотрится угрожающим.  
Гэвин ощутимо расслабляется, когда пьет свой шоколад, и Коннор запоминает, насилу заставляя систему работать: после признания Коннор чувствует себя оглушенным. Тэ-напиток, конечно, хорош, но сейчас Коннор смело мечтает, что когда-нибудь попробует действительно прекрасный тэ-американо, приготовленный специально для него в домашних условиях одним конкретным человеком.  
Гэвином.  
Ради этого Коннор готов бояться, быть смелым, «естественным», что бы это ни значило, и говорить о сложном в ответ.


	30. Логическое завершение (что делать, если вы всё осознали и хотите принародно признаться, что любите не только работу)

Гэвин не особенно разбирается во всей этой ерунде с отношениями, но теперь у Коннора есть невозбранное право приходить к Гэвину, как к себе домой, и официальный дубликат ключей, так что Гэвин гонит от себя мысли о дубликате неофициальном изо всех сил.  
Коннор редко пользуется этим правом, просто заглядывая в гости, а сколько раз он у Гэвина ночевал и вовсе можно пересчитать пока по пальцам одной руки. Всякий из визитов, впрочем, Гэвин легко может воспроизвести в памяти, особенно потому, что лучше спит возле Коннора.  
Как показала практика, засыпать возле Коннора Гэвину ещё тревожно, зато спать — целительно в высшей мере. Особенно, наверное, потому, что спят они пока, как младшеклассники на ночевке в гостях: очень довольные, каждый в своей пижаме и под своим одеялом.  
В пятую ночёвку Коннора умаянный Гэвин внезапно просыпается от какого-то ощущения. Осознает себя в темноте, понимает, что весь скрутился, мышцы слегка ноют от напряжения — а поверх спины удобно лежат ладони жестянки и мягко вибрируют, проводя что-то, смахивающее на урчание, которое производит сам Коннор.  
— Железо? — перед лицом запасная пижама Гэвина, которую Коннор беспардонно присвоил, едва Гэвин разрешил словами. — Железо, ты что делаешь?  
— Помогаю тебе спать, — Коннор не прекращает урчать и вибрировать. — Раньше ты не просыпался, наоборот, спал легче и крепче. Что изменилось?  
Гэвин недовольно зажмуривается: мог бы догадаться, что жестянка на него как-то воздействует, потому и спать хорошо стал…  
— Гэвин, — Коннор не отрывает голову от подушки, но можно поклясться, цвет диода поменялся. — Почему ты проснулся?  
Анализировать собственные ощущения сложно, особенно потому, что железка притягивается ближе и явно волнуется.  
— Это я тебя разбудил?  
Вибрация и странное урчание сходят на нет, и тоже необычно — не резко, как выключают звуки андроиды, а плавно, как завершают игру музыканты, как говорят люди, как шумит природа. У Гэвина закрадывается подозрение, что Коннор не транслировал записанный звук, а шумел сам. Даже среди догадок это смотрится странно.  
— Нет, — Гэвин возвращается к реальности и очень хочет, чтобы Коннор перестал выглядеть так несчастно. — Это не ты. Я не знаю, что.  
— Ты весь напряжённо сжался, — у железки теплые руки и обеспокоенный взгляд. — Может быть, сон?  
Гэвин старательно восстанавливает в памяти ощущение сна, и там, на периферии сознания находит отклик — Коннор-машина из начала их знакомства, абсолютно неживой, оказавшийся в опасной близости, пробравшийся в дом…  
— Слушай, а ты кроме этого урчания никаких звуков не издавал? — догадка, конечно, так себе, но.  
— Был один входящий сигнал, почта пришла, может быть, ты что-то услышал, хотя не должен был? — это больше вопрос.  
Гэвин решает поговорить с Коннором завтра, а пока берет прототипские лапы, укладывает себе на спину, обнимает жестянку и командует:  
— Врубай урчальник.  
Коннор слушается, и Гэвин проваливается в сон.  
На следующий день у них выходной, что очень удобно в свете разговора, который Гэвин хочет провести, чтобы побороть собственные страхи и не просыпаться посреди ночи от случайного слишком электронного звука.  
После утренней зарядки, проверки растяжек и завтрака Гэвин лениво пристраивается на диван, уже научившись угадывать — Коннор никуда не уходит и садится рядом тоже. Собирается задать пару (тысяч) личных вопросов и узнать получше человека, с которым его угораздило вляпаться в чувства. В принципе Гэвин даже не против этой пары (тысяч) возможных вопросов, но сегодня у него немного другие планы. Поэтому он откашливается и упреждает удар, почти видя убежавший у Коннора из-под носа личный вопрос: что-нибудь вроде «У тебя нет травм детства, связанных с электроникой?» или «Может быть ты за что-то истово ненавидишь Элайджу Камски, Гэвин?»  
В общем, типичная жестяночная дурь.  
Гэвин спрашивает по существу.  
— Коннор, ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему наши отношения стали, ну, отношениями, только сейчас?  
Жестянка честно задумывается, поправляет сбившийся воротник пижамы и ищет по привычке галстук, но не находит, хмурится.  
— Я всегда полагал, что так случилось из-за твоих трудностей с доверием, — косится на Гэвина, проверяет реакцию. — Да и начало нашего сотрудничества было не располагающим к подобного рода контактам.  
Очень милый способ сказать «Гэвин, ты параноидально-агрессивный злобный хмырь, странно было бы рассчитывать».  
Гэвин ухмыляется, не говоря ничего вслух, а жестянка начинает задумываться на самом деле, снова хмурится, мигает диодом активнее, смотрит исподлобья.  
— Хотя сейчас, зная о существовании чувств с твоей стороны, это объяснение кажется мне слишком простым. Так почему, Гэвин?  
— А потому, железо. Включи свою детективскую приблуду и реконструируй, что бы ты мне ответил, если бы я тебе признался сразу?  
— В симпатии? — Коннор все-таки зараза въедливая.  
— Для начала в симпатии, — Гэвин закатывает глаза и подсаживается к жестянке поближе. — Вот я тебе признался, твои действия?  
Коннор честно закрывает глаза, мигает диодом, хмурится окончательно безрадостно, а когда заканчивает свою реконструкцию, смотрит на Гэвина в панике, нащупывает его руку, сжимает — не зря Рид сразу пересел поближе.  
— Я бы сказал, что это очень интересно, поблагодарил за оказанное внимание, а потом сохранил результаты социального эксперимента и учитывал его влияние на общение с тобой.  
— Короче, — Гэвину тоже не особо радостно такое представлять. — Ты бы продолжал свой социальный эксперимент и смотрел бы, как меня ломает от нереализованной, ну, э, симпатии, приговаривая на все лады, какие люди любопытные создания.  
— Гэвин, — Коннор смотрит с испугом, — это значит…  
— Это значит, что мы бы никогда к нынешнему состоянию не пришли, потому что чувствовать тебе было бы незачем, — Гэвин пожимает пальцы Коннора в ответ. — Кое-что нельзя изменить быстро, а что-то вообще не нужно менять быстро. Понимаешь?  
Передовой прототип не зря является передовым, хотя по его следам, вроде бы, уже успели выпустить злого брата-близнеца, но их Коннор оставался тем самым Коннором-лидером-революции и Коннором-у-меня-много-личных-вопросов-к-«Киберлайф». Короче говоря, Коннор передовой, поэтому соображает очень быстро, даже в той сфере, которая, вроде как, ему в целом непонятна.  
— Понимаю, — Коннор кивает. — Но динамика качества твоего сна мне слишком нравится, Гэвин. Как и ты.  
С последними словами диод шпарит рыжим и красным, а Гэвин набирается храбрости сказать и сделать то, к чему они так долго шли.  
Гэвин легко приглаживает коннорову прядку, железо даже не возмущается, просто смотрит во все глаза. Гэвин целует жестянку, чувствуя руками и губами взволнованную вибрацию.  
— Да люблю я тебя, Коннор, люблю, успокойся, давно уже, — доглаживает прядь и целует напоследок, — доброе утро, блин, железо.


	31. Бонус. Пятничные откровения (что делать, если ваш парень прототип переговорщика со способностью разговорить мертвого, не то что скромного интроверта)

Жизнь Гэвина Рида впервые за долгое время приобрела какие-то такие очертания, которые ему нравились просто от и до, буквально целиком.  
Дом его стоял крепко, охраняемый колючей проволокой, растяжками, замками и маленьким мягким зайцем. Работа у Гэвина была интересной, постоянно держащей бывшего морского котика в форме, не позволяя ему разлениться до состояния котика обыкновенного. Здоровье не подводило, а последний раз, когда на Детройт обрушился натуральный ледяной шторм посреди лета, заболели все, кроме него — ну и жестянок, разумеется.  
К слову о жестянках: отдельное место в жизни теперь занимал бывший напарник и по сей день прототип детектива мистер Коннор Андерсон. Очень въедливый, беспардонный, вредный и забывчивый только когда ему это крепко надо, Коннор Андерсон. Из спортивного интереса тоже получивший свежесозданное звание жестяночного сержанта, потому что хулиганить дисциплину межличностными отношениями поверх дружеских — непрофессионально, а вот капать Гэвину на мозги, чей младший офицер выглядит перспективнее после натаскивания в полевых условиях — вот это прям как надо!  
Не сказать, чтобы это Гэвина прямо как-то сверхъестественно раздражало, но определенная бодрость возрастала, заводиться и соперничать Гэвин любил и умел. С Коннором, опять же, это было необидно: прошаренный прототип умел как-то повернуть все так, что начистить ему лицо об асфальт хотелось очень умеренно, а добиться результата, чтобы утереть тот же пластиковый нос сугубо умозрительно, алкалось весьма горячо.  
Наверное, не последнее место среди причин подобного положения вещей занимало то, что вечера и ночи Коннор все чаще проводил у Гэвина дома, Андерсон внезапно огорошил Рида желанием внуков, а автоматический пылесос отныне обзавелся точно настроенным маршрутом и пятью разными слюнявчиками на спинку — по настоянию Коннора.  
Тина настойчиво спрашивала, когда будет свадьба и можно ли растрепать вселенскую тайну по всему отделу, хотя, по мнению Гэвина, о том, что Коннор с ним в каких-то отношениях, было ясно теперь с первого взгляда.  
— Ну, да, с первого, — морщила лоб Тина, — что вы друзья. Это-то очевидно.  
Гэвин покосился на сержанта Андерсона, отчитывающего своего стажера тихо и по делу, то есть нереально сосредоточенно и красиво.  
— Друзья? — Гэвин примерил происходящее на непредвзятое сознание. — Мы с ним регулярно пакуем маньяков? Вместе? По вечерам пятницы?  
Тина закатила глаза.  
— Гэвин, это не то, что обычно делают на свиданиях! Повышать раскрываемость в отделе, конечно, с одной стороны очень полезно, капитан Андерсон вас похвалит, но Гэвин, с другой стороны губительно для отношений! Сосредоточься и назови романтические штуки, которые знаешь?  
— Ну, э, я его оттолкнул с линии огня в прошлый вторник? — Гэвин приподнял брови, вспоминая. — Он достал до креплений натяжного потолка в гостиной и выправил их без дополнительного оборудования за две секунды?  
Тина закатила глаза со стоном.  
— Гэвин, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы уже дошли до того, что спите в одной кровати? — еще и пихнула его кулаком в вытянутые на стол ноги, засранка.  
— Конечно, спим, диван у меня не очень-то удобный, к тому же я ненавижу, когда потенциальный противник оказывается внутри охраняемого периметра без сопровождения или хотя бы визуального контакта, — Гэвин закусил щеку изнутри, но не выдержал и заржал, когда лицо Тины вытянулось слишком выразительно.  
— Гэвин! — распоясавшаяся Тина скинула его ноги со стола. — Я поверила! Ты! Ты! Ты козел, вот ты кто!  
— Что это за элегантная дружеская беседа? — Коннор нарисовался за спиной так бесшумно и крипово, что Гэвин мгновенно собрался, потом сжал зубы и усилием воли удержал себя на месте, насильно расслабляясь из боевой готовности. — Почему это Гэвин «козел», а я не в курсе?  
— А ты не в курсе? — подозрительно спросила Тина.  
— А ты не в ку-урсе? — насколько мог невинно протянул Гэвин.  
— А я не в курсе, ужасно, — Коннор обошел Гэвина, вклинился между ним и Тиной, присев на освободившееся место стола. — Но я готов выслушать ваши аргументы!  
И рукой еще так покрутил, мол, излагайте.  
— Он говорит, что вы спите в одной кровати, но я не могу понять, почему в таком случае нельзя надеяться на свадьбу? — Тина, наверное, рассчитывала Коннора оглушить первым вопросом.  
Гэвин почти видел, как этот вопрос со свистом пролетает мимо лаконичной выбившейся прядки прототипа.  
— О, Тина, — голос Коннора стал ласковым, Гэвина слегка передернуло. — Этому есть простейшее объяснение, до которого любой грамотный и образованный человек середины двадцать первого века может догадаться сугубо самостоятельно!  
— М-да? — Тина заподозрила подвох, чуйка у нее была прекрасная. — Удиви меня?  
— Приготовься, — Коннор поудобнее умостил свой тощий зад на столе Гэвина. — Буду говорить помедленнее. Это. Наше. Личное. Дело.  
И замолчал этак выразительно, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тины.  
Гэвин тяжело вздохнул, ощущая, как разошлись и сошлись помятые, но толком подлеченные ребра: с облегчением, без боли, почти радостно, если можно так говорить о движении мышц внутри организма.  
— Ты тоже козел, — Тина разочарованно фыркнула. — Ладно же, не даете повода за себя порадоваться, трудоголики, а кто вам букет на свадьбе ловить будет? Еще вспомните про меня, но будет поздно!  
Таким ужасным образом пригрозила и ушла. Коннор развернулся всем корпусом к Гэвину, и тот понял: прототип вообще-то тоже зверски устал.  
— В прошлую пятницу мы поймали ледяного маньяка, и он помял тебе ребра, — Коннор на секунду закрыл лицо ладонями. — В позапрошлую это был тириумный дракула, в позапозапрошлую — свихнувшийся работник демонтажной линии… Сегодня тоже пятница.  
— Намекаешь, что мы скучно живем? — Гэвин поудобнее развалился на кресле, ожидая, пока допройдут последние пять минут рабочего дня.  
Коннор поднял на него возмущенный взгляд, Гэвин поспешил исправиться:  
— Ну, на этой неделе скучно?  
— Гэвин, — Коннор ужасно выразительно провентилировал внутренности, — еще слово в ту сторону и…  
Продолжить он не успел: от входа раздался вопль Тины, все схватились за оружие, в отдел вбежал какой-то озверелый активист, перемазанный синей краской, явно долженствующей обозначать кровь андроидов. Активист мгновенно выцепил взглядом переговорщика, выбросил перед собой руку с зажатой штукой — это Гэвин понял, уже опрокинув Коннора под стол, добыв из кобуры оружие и выстрелив на опережение. Что именно было зажато в руке, он знать не хотел, а если руку отстрелить, пальцы некоторое время очень плохо гнутся.  
Брызнула кровь, причем у всех участников противостояния, Гэвин с удивлением вытащил из себя шприц с едко-желтой жидкостью, активист осел на пол, обкладывая Гэвина разными ругательными конструкциями с энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения.  
— Отдай мне? — Коннор уже стоял рядом, взъерошенный, весь взведенный и фонящий опасностью за километр. — Быстро, Гэвин.  
— Она не прожалась, — Гэвин протянул капсулу с иголкой Коннору, — рассчитана была на андроида, вы тверже, — а потом перед глазами стало немножко мутно. — Но если ты вызовешь скорую, буду благодарен.  
Судя по диоду, Коннор вызвал сюда все свободные машины скорой помощи, Гэвин усмехнулся, представив картину, а потом резко обнаружил себя прижатым к плечу прототипа.  
— Не падай, Гэвин, я проанализировал яд, лежать не рекомендуется, пожалуйста, только не падай, хорошо? — в голосе железки пробегали неживые нотки. — Если ты упадешь, я его убью, поэтому, пожалуйста, сделай то, что у тебя так хорошо получается — предотврати преступление, Гэвин, стой.  
Ну, Гэвин и стоял.  
Стоять лицом в прототипа было приятно и щекотно где-то в душе. В особенности из-за осознания, что Гэвин может такое проделывать и без брачных игр со шприцами и нападениями. Вокруг шумел участок, под руку лезли стажеры — собственный и Коннора, кто-то из них громко удивлялся, что Гэвин с Коннором, оказывается, неплохо ладят, и по этому поводу Гэвин зачел себе еще одно предотвращенное убийство: Коннор перехватил его крепче, очевидно, напоминая своей программе о приоритетах.  
До слуха долетали отдельные фразы, сложить из них картину было невозможно, но Гэвин пытался, потому что сильнее всего ему хотелось домой, последние пять минут наверняка прошли, натура требовала хотя бы какой-то деятельности, если не домой.  
—…если вам нужно объяснять такие элементарные вещи, стажер Перкинс…  
—…куда вы его? В обезьянник нельзя!..  
—…скажите капитану…  
—…Гэвин! Да он слышит ли? Гэвин, извини!..  
—…вы ему кто?..  
—…не перегружать, следить и наблюдать, препарат действенный, но экспериментальный…  
—…домой можно…  
В минус четвертой реплике Гэвин на излете сознания опознал Тину, бескорыстно простил за неизвестную вину, а потом рухнул куда-то, как в темную воду — было не твердо, его поймали.  
Очнулся он, что характерно, уже дома. Мышцы болели, по глазам бил свет, но на второй половине кровати лежал скрутившийся фигушкой Коннор и пристально пялился Гэвину прямо между глаз. Пистолет тоже оказался на месте, под подушкой, так что в целом происходящее Гэвина устраивало.  
— Ты очнулся? — вопрос с правой стороны кровати прозвучал настороженно.  
— Есть сомнения? — Гэвин слегка вытянулся из-под одеяла, поймал коннорову руку в пижаме. — Вроде да.  
— Я несколько раз случайно преконструировал, что ты уже очнулся, — прототипские пальцы щекотно пробрались под рукав гэвиновой пижамы, ощупали, но не отпустили, так там и остались. — Было неловко.  
— М-да? — Гэвин сощурился на Коннора, с трудом фокусируясь. — Я что, тебя отчитал, не приходя в сознание?  
— Еще было жутко, Гэвин, — Коннор продолжал прошлую мысль, будто не услышал. — Очень, очень жутко и страшно. То, что ты не андроид, тебя, конечно, спасло, но в другой раз, пожалуйста, не подменяй меня собой.  
— Не могу обещать, — Гэвин подполз ближе к Коннору, медленно вдыхая, от жестянки всегда как-то очень успокаивающе пахло, особенно когда он ночевал в гэвиновой постели.  
Пальцы прототипа сошлись на руке покрепче, сместились, прощупывая пульс.  
— А что ты можешь обещать, Гэвин? — голос андроида слегка треснул на слове «можешь».  
Наконец Гэвин поймал его взгляд, похлопал по плечу свободной рукой, с удовольствием наблюдая, что Коннор медленно раскручивается, уже не такой напряженный, вытягивается рядом во весь свой ненормальный рост.  
— Умеешь ты задавать вопросы, жестянка, сразу видно, переговорщик, — улыбнулся персонально своей любимой железке. — Могу пообещать, что ты для меня мегаважный. Что всегда приду тебе на помощь. Что ты в любом случае можешь на меня рассчитывать, и если так повернется мир, я помогу тебе спрятать труп госпожи президента или этого вашего, который гетерохромный.  
Глаза Коннора расширились, на губы несмело заползла улыбка.  
— Еще могу пообещать, что твое право находиться у меня дома убийственно эксклюзивное, жестянка, особенно в данной локации, — Гэвин подполз по кровати еще. — Могу обещать, что со своей стороны обязуюсь хранить, ну, э, верность? Или как это назвать? Что я убью любого, кроме тебя, кто попытается переодеть меня в мою пижаму и уложить в мою же постель?  
— Это довольно много, — Коннор кивнул успокоенно.  
Перехватил поудобнее, обнял.  
— Ага, — Гэвину было хорошо настолько, что казалось, лучше и быть не может. — Ещё тебе со мной не будет скучно, ну, наверное?  
Тут Коннора здорово так передёрнуло, он обхватил Гэвина крепче.  
— Со своей стороны могу обещать, что тоже буду рядом, — прошептал в самое ухо. — И всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
Гэвину стало тепло-тепло, хотя одеяло не перемещалось и ничего, вроде как, не изменилось.  
— Так, это? Можно тащить тебя под венец? — осторожно погладил прототипа по шее.  
— Можно, я думаю, — уверенно просипел переговорщик прямо в лицо. — А тебя?  
— Ха, будь на твоём месте кто другой, он бы сейчас очень смачно отхватил, — Гэвин широко зевнул и уткнулся лбом в грудь Коннора. — Но тебе повезло.  
— Я не отхвачу? — улыбался, судя по голосу, жестянка.  
— Ты не кто-то другой, — Гэвин мягко потерся об его пижаму лбом, носом и щекой.


	32. Бонус. Командировочные (что делать, если очень хочется ничего не делать)

Гэвина в принципе устраивает его жизнь, а сейчас — особенно. Они с Коннором общаются на работе, дома, днём, утром, вечероночью. Дом продолжает пребывать безопасным местом и абсолютно защищённой территорией, даже когда Коннор остаётся на две ночи подряд! Потом, правда, его срывают в командировку, эксперимент на три ночи подряд приходится отложить.  
Тина чуть не разбивает себе руку об лицо, когда пафосно изображает аллегорию вечной скорби по чужим умственным способностям.  
— Больно бить такие фэйспалмы, — подкалывает Гэвин, которому на самом деле не смешно.  
— Больно смотреть, как вы тратите время впустую, Гэв, — Тина все ещё отходит от информации, что спят они в пижамах и каждый под своим одеялом. — До сих пор, Господи, Гэв, тут уже трижды развестись и снова жениться можно было!  
— Кому? — удивляется Гэвин по инерции, потом ловит новый снисходительный взгляд и устало опускает плечи. — Никому, понял-понял, проехали, Тина.  
— Ох, как же у тебя всё сложно с доверием…  
Зачем она проговаривает очевидные вещи, Гэвин не понимает, но ему слишком печально, чтобы сосредотачиваться на таких деталях.  
— И насколько, говоришь, эта его командировка? — Тина, как любой коп, умеет найти корень проблемы и надавить на самое больное.  
— Три месяца, — вздыхает Гэвин. — Что-то там о свободной жизни прошаренных в социуме моделей, курс лекций в муниципалитетах и учреждениях госслужбы.  
— И почему это должен делать именно Коннор? — в голосе Тины прорезается сочувствие, видимо, Гэвин плохо контролирует сейчас свои эмоции.  
— Потому что он лучший, почему же ещё? — Рид старается собраться, он сержант, а не размазня, но даётся ему это с трудом.  
Смириться с происходящим получается только на второй день, когда Гэвин проводит среди себя курс самоубеждения, что это такое новое задание под прикрытием — быть обыкновенным Гэвином Ридом, без унылого взгляда и посеревшей рожи, зато с огнем в глазах и ненормальным (нормальным) желанием работать.  
Коллеги слегка косятся, но работу никто не отменял, а у сержанта обязанностей больше и стажёров внезапно тоже в два раза больше — конноров Перкинс переходит в зону ответственности Рида. Необстрелянные юные детективы доставляют массу проблем, но Рид им даже почти благодарен: получается не думать о жестянке, отвлекаться и не проверять телефон ежеминутно. Коннор всегда пишет по расписанию, но Гэвин попросил его писать, если случится что-то экстренное, тоже.  
Созваниваются они по вечерам, вернее, когда вечер у Гэвина — Коннора мотает по стране и часовым поясам, периодически он звонит Гэвину из транспорта, но звонит каждый день.  
А потом перестаёт.  
То есть он продолжает писать СМС по расписанию, присылает фотографии, виды, людей, забавные замечания, но не звонит. В первый вечер Гэвин звонит сам, но трубка выдает только частые гудки занятой линии. На второй день история повторяется. На третий день Гэвин пишет, что приличные люди иногда кладут трубку, чтобы до них можно было дозвониться.  
Коннор отвечает: «Я не человек ;)»  
И это, разумеется, ничего не проясняет.  
Гэвин геолоцирует Коннора, находит по стране, находит по городу, улице и камере — работа в полиции прекрасна — и видит жестянку во плоти. Тот беседует с левым федералом, хоть и в гражданском, Гэвин таких везде узнает, с очередной Хлоей, а может, даже Той Самой и с другим Коннором. Тут шаблон восприятия Гэвина ломается, потому что Конноров строго два.  
Выглядит артхаусно.  
Оба Коннора улыбаются друг другу, премило пропускают друг друга вперёд, щурятся дружелюбно, и Гэвина осеняет новым приступом паранойи.  
Он уверен, что его Коннор — неискренне. Он уверен, что его Коннор не хочет с ним говорить, потому что линию прослушивают. Он уверен, что его Коннор не способен на предательство так тщательно выстроенного доверия в данный момент.  
Гэвин почти уверен, что скоро его придут убивать, причем единственным основанием служит вот эта неискренняя улыбка Коннора, адресованная близнецу.  
Гэвин уверен, что он поехал крышей, но, впрочем, никакого открытия тут нет, поэтому вслед за последним соскальзывающим шифером позволяет себе немного расслабиться и поиграть в осажденную крепость.  
Растяжки на окнах дополняются растяжками на проходах, по периметру участка в случайном порядке закапываются мины, колючка расцветает новым разрядом напряжения, арсенал расчехлен и расположен в разных местах, где может быть востребован (по правде, в каждой комнате). Гэвин ненавязчиво переходит с джемпера на толстый свитер, под которым легко можно спрятать броник.  
Капитан Андерсон беспокоится и интересуется здоровьем Рида, но сам смотрит тоже больными глазами, а в конце беседы заявляет:  
— Я тоже по нему скучаю.  
В лихорадочно-электрическом напряжении проходит неделя, другая. Коннор пишет сообщения очень странного для себя толка, постепенно совсем переставая интересоваться, как поживает Гэвин, и трындит только о себе да впечатлениях. Это укрепляет Рида в параноидальных мыслях, поэтому в арсенал ближнего боя добавляются ещё метательные ножи с электрической запиткой лезвия — когда швыряешь такие, током бьют при любом попадании.  
И на третью неделю, когда треть командировки Коннора почти прошла, Гэвин берет с фигуральной полки метафизический пирожок — по его душу действительно приходят какие-то темные личности.  
С правительством, похоже, они не связаны, иначе знали бы, что пытаться поймать Гэвина — идея максимально хреновая. Особенно делать это возле дома. Или вообще загонять Гэвина туда.  
После дважды разлетевшихся синим голов, Гэвин понимает, что пришли за ним андроиды.  
Когда один подрывается на мине, с него слетает голова, маска тлеет, и Гэвин видит лицо, которым в принципе не может налюбоваться, правда, в других обстоятельствах.  
По его душу пришли восьмисотки.  
— Что за манеры у этой семейки, — бормочет загруженный Гэвин, продолжая отстреливаться, но несколько более сдержанно. — Что я вам сделал?!  
— Цель не идёт на контакт, цель нужно подстегнуть, — механическим шепотом сообщает уже подстреленный восьмисотый и застывает возле окна, зарываясь пальцами в землю, будто хочет туда закопаться.  
Следующий болван пробегает по застывшему телу и с разбегу прыгает в окно. Гэвин хватает зайца и с разбегу сигает за поворот коридора. Растяжки делают свое дело, андроиды ослабляют напор, Гэвин перезаряжает оружие.  
Следующим пяти нападающим достается по аккуратнейшей дырке в центр лба, самому Гэвину простреливают голень, это очень больно, но с шестым болваном противники заканчиваются.  
Дом слегка дымится, Гэвин шумно дышит, несмотря на боль, с облегчением, и первое, что делает, кидает Коннору СМС: «Когда ты приедешь? Как раз сделаю ремонт».  
Ответ не заставляет себя ждать, и тут Коннор весь как на ладони: «РЕМОНТ?!»  
Под звуки приближающейся скорой и полицейского наряда Гэвин шлёт Коннору пять или шесть фиолетовых, кажется, сердечек, потом адреналин отходит, и Гэвин перестает соображать. Телефон мелодично оповещает о новых сообщениях, но коллеги расспрашивают о произошедшем, пока медики штопают его ногу.  
Андерсон сам прибывает на место, и Гэвин видит в выражении лица Хэнка почти свои собственные эмоции — недоверие, неприятие, недовольство, надежду.  
Надежда, надо сказать, оправдывается интереснее всего: к ночи, когда Гэвин уже почти уговорил персонал больницы отпустить его с богом, на пороге заведения из теней собирается Коннор собственной персоной.  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Гэвин Рид!  
Несмотря на радость встречи, демонстрирует Гэвин в первую очередь не её:  
— Э? Железный? Ты ж в Канзасе?  
— Как видишь, нет! — голос Коннора сложно слеплен из облегчения, ужаса, ярости, радости, и очень яркого недовольства. — Гэвин! Рид! Ты собрался сбежать из больницы с простреленной ногой?!  
— Я чуть это не сделал, не то чтобы собрался, — морщится Гэвин.  
Коннор приближается в своем боевом режиме плавно и быстро, лицо у него злое, но все портит выражение глаз. Считать его похожим на нападавших сегодня днём совсем не получается. Гэвин выдыхает и кажется сам себе меньше, осознает себя максимально уставшим, и на подплывшую жестянку опирается всем телом.  
Коннор обхватывает его, принимая вес Гэвина с костылей на себя, обнимает, шепчет на ухо совсем другим голосом.  
— Я очень волновался.  
— А тот, второй? — Гэвин старается сохранять присутствие духа в теле, а не вырубиться позорно от облегчения.  
— Шестидесятый, Чарли, оказывается, хотел меня предупредить, — Коннор вцепляется крепче. — Я правда не понял сначала, а потом взломал его и сразу все понял.  
— Взломал? Он не обиделся?  
— Он сказал, что изначально просчитал данную вероятность, и в целом удивлен, что я тянул так долго.  
Гэвин заочно того козла немного уважает.  
— Ты меня так напугал, — Коннор выпутывается из объятий и неумолимо разворачивает Гэвина лицом к коридору и палатам. — Когда не ответил последние сто шестьдесят семь раз.  
— Прямо сто шестьдесят семь? — Гэвину кажется, что телефон столько не пел.  
— Уже сто шестьдесят восемь, — нагло щурится Коннор.  
В палате всё по-прежнему, кроме светящегося нашивками Коннора, и Гэвин немного расслабляется, понимая, что абсолютно точно может тут поспать.  
— И с чего ты так взволновался? — довыпросить ответы у Коннора всё-таки надо, полицейская натура, что тут сделаешь.  
— После слов о ремонте я нашел твой дом через спутниковую съёмку, работа в полиции прекрасна, Гэвин, а вот состояние твоего дома явно было ужасным. И там стояла пожарная, скорая и полицейская машина!  
— Я просто активно проводил досуг, ты ж меня знаешь, скорая не обязательно по мою душу, — но выразительность фразы теряется от одного прототипского взгляда.  
— Ещё я видел твой бронежилет, Гэвин, и не хочу думать, что случилось бы, не надень ты его.  
— Ничего такого, я бы просто прятался лучше, — Гэвин похлопывает жестянку по руке. — От всего не убережёшься, а я и без броника вполне себе боевая единица.  
— Это и пугает, — бормочет Коннор, закрывая руками лицо, как очень уставший человек. — Я прервал командировку. Шестидесятый, Чарли, сможет довести дело до конца, мы поменялись пиджаками, никто не заметит разницы.  
Гэвин вглядывается в цифры и понимает, что узнал бы своего Коннора хоть в цифрах, хоть без. Жестянка прослеживает взгляд, потирает цифру «60» пальцем, будто хочет изменить или убрать.  
— Там никто не заметит, тут-то у меня есть семья, — Коннор снова качает головой, расстраиваясь.  
Гэвину невыносимо видеть железку в тревоге или расстройстве, поэтому он похлопывает Коннора по ближайшей части тела:  
— Хэнк тоже по тебе соскучился, уверен, Сумо сойдёт с ума от радости, — коленка под ладонью острая и твердая. — Навести их, не исчезай обратно…  
Сознание предательски плывет именно тогда, когда Коннор поднимает голову. Дальнейшее равновероятно может быть сном или явью: Гэвин в сонной дымке видит наклонившегося Коннора, галстук перед самыми глазами, чувствует, как укрывают его спину и слышит неразборчивый шепот, который сознание в принципе выбрасывает из головы за и неимением смысла.  
«Ты тоже моя семья, Гэвин Рид», — вот что это такое?


	33. Бонус. Возврат и разврат (что делать, если надо дальше как-то жить)

После ремонта Гэвину ещё немного не нравилось в собственном доме, но признаваться он в этом никому не собирался. Похромал, принимая работу, покивал рабочим смешанной андроидско-людской бригады, расписался, посадил зайца на окно, повздыхал по растяжкам и немедленно, едва рабочие ушли, достал из запертой кладовки несколько, натянул, успокоился.  
В доме поменялось многое, а вот вид на участок при доме, конечно, слишком ярко погружал в прошлое — на участок рабочим соваться запретил сам Гэвин, и там до сих пор остались неаккуратные рытвины от падавших восьмисоток. При желании можно было бы рассмотреть и следы пальцев того, который упал перед взорвавшимся окном.  
Гэвин помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания — было и прошло, все выжили, даже Коннор, даже он. Тема закрыта.  
Хотя сомнение, естественно, неприятно в душе копошились — на какое сближение там Коннор не шёл? И он ли был целью двинутых собратьев? И зачем тогда убивать Гэвина, если цель не Коннор?  
Решение спросить жестянку было бескомпромиссно принято, Гэвин определился и смирился, дышать стало легче, а вот мебель расставлять после больницы было все ещё тяжело. Гэвин с неудовольствием подумал о необходимости усиленных тренировок, но потерял мысль за новым событием: в дверь позвонили.  
Уже подхвативший дробовик, Гэвин слегка расслабился, потому что на телефон упало сообщение от Коннора с фотографией входной двери. Поэтому Гэвин оставил в руках только беретту, а потом аккуратно открыл жестянке.  
Коннор солнечно улыбался, споря с самим светилом по яркости и ослепительности, которую самопально производил.  
— Гэвин? — голос, однако, был слегка неуверенным.  
— Коннор? — очень хотелось затащить прототип в дом за шиворот и потом уже разговоры разговаривать.  
— У меня тут немного запоздавшая новость… — жестянка помялась на пороге, переступая с ноги на ногу и пряча взгляд настолько хорошо, что казалось — он натурально на полу что-то ищет.  
— Какая новость, железо, честное слово, ты вряд ли имеешь шанс меня чем-то настолько удивить, чтобы сейчас так выразительно стрематься! — Гэвин начал терять терпение.  
— Я вспомнил, что тебе кое-что не вернул, — Коннор помялся ещё, вжал голову в плечи, будто ждал оплеухи.  
— После таких слов обычно следует «должок», а потом кто-нибудь обязательно достаёт оружие, — Гэвин посеял очередное зерно мудрости насчёт стрёмных фраз для начала разговора.  
— Но я без… — растерялся было Коннор.  
— Зато я всегда с, — Гэвин выразительно поблестел береттой.  
Коннор заморгал, потупился. Смутился?  
— Железо, не беси меня, заходи, — Гэвин в принципе плохо переносил недомолвки в таких масштабах. — И говори, что там за возврат?  
— На самом деле, — Коннор нехотя сделал пару шагов внутрь, безэмоционально проследил, как захлопывается дверь. — На самом деле меня прислал Хэнк. Он сказал, чтобы я забрал твои свои вещи и отправлялся работать над отношениями. Иначе он так никогда и не дождётся внуков. Вот.  
Гэвин слегка потряс головой: надо сказать, такого он явно не мог предусмотреть.  
— Ты сердишься? — теперь Коннор не прикидывался, смотрел прямо в лицо.  
— Я двигаю мебель, и у меня хреново получается, — поделился Гэвин своими душевными переживаниями. — И ты меня ещё удивил. Это считается?  
— Нет, — счастливо помотал башкой Коннор. — Не считается!  
— Тогда не сержусь, — Гэвин автоматически поставил беретту на предохранитель, сунул за пояс и двинулся в сторону несговорчивой мебели.  
— Я вижу, растяжки вернулись на место, — голос Коннора был поразительно довольным, будто это успокаивало его, а не Гэвина.  
— Куда бы они делись, у меня ещё есть запас, а кончатся, докуплю, — Гэвин слабо представлял себе жизнь без растяжек на окнах.  
Что это тогда вообще за дом, который неспособен убить вторженцев?  
Коннор за спиной прошуршал каким-то пакетом, Гэвин не стал вглядываться: Коннору он доверял, захочет, сам покажет.  
— Итак, стол, — Гэвин стукнул по столешнице. — Должен вернуться на законное место, но даже при наличии ножек сотрудничать отказывается!  
Коннор фыркнул, примерился, что-то рассчитывая в своей электрической голове, распахнул руки, поднял и перетащил ровно на то место, где стол раньше стоял. Хотя пользуясь случаем Гэвин и пол переменил, то есть следов от ножек нигде не осталось.  
— С памятью у тебя явно всё в порядке, — сказал Гэвин, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— У андроидов по-другому не бывает, — зачем-то ответил Коннор.  
И вот с ним мебель сотрудничать не отказалась ни разу, в том числе такая, у которой ножки были чисто номинальные!  
Гэвин остро ощутил сначала свою бесполезность, потом свой идиотизм, и последней, штормовой волной, на него накатило чувство влюблённости.  
С этим нужно было как-то бороться!  
Начал Гэвин с простого:  
— А зачем восьмисотки вообще ко мне прикопались?  
— Ты имеешь в виду конкретное действие по закапыванию? — Коннор оглянулся на внутренний двор, окинул взглядом и вздохнул. — Или тебя волнуют более глобальные поводы?  
— Теперь мне всё интересно, — Гэвин сел на свежепереставленное кресло и постарался не пожирать Коннора взглядом совсем уж откровенно.  
Задача в разы усложнилась, когда железка уютно устроилась на подлокотнике.  
— О, это очень просто, — Коннор поёрзал на подлокотнике, пытаясь примоститься поудобнее, но подлокотник был твердым и антикомфортным в принципе, прямо как сам Гэвин.  
— Что из этого может быть простым? — Гэвин откинулся на спинку, якобы давая пространство для маневра, а на самом деле пытаясь сохранить остатки личного пространства и самообладания. — Закапывать двор обратно после нашествия твоих злых копий может быть вообще довольно сложно.  
— Насчёт двора не сомневаюсь, хотя бы потому, что он всё ещё заминирован, — Коннор сделал шкодное выражение лица. — А копаться в земле с риском для жизни, м-м-м… Я знаю только парочку любителей! Но вообще, я имел в виду, что базовые действия при обстреле — найти укрытие, а если укрытия нет, использовать особенности местности, в том числе почвы.  
— Ты бы тоже под обстрелом закапывался, — понял Гэвин и постарался вернуться в реальность, потому что мир, где Коннор свободно закинул руку на спинку кресла и теперь сидел весь вокруг Гэвина Рида, вряд ли являлся чем-то, кроме сновидения.  
— Тебе неудобно? — Коннор, кажется, удивился.  
— Порядок, — Гэвин усилием воли прекратил вжиматься в спинку кресла, сел посвободнее и позволил себе поверить, что он именно здесь и сейчас, и это все правда.  
— Хорошо, если так, — Коннор в успокаивающем жесте провёл по волосам Гэвина, запустив по спине волну мурашек. — Ну и мои злые копии пришли по твою душу, так как я отказался сотрудничать с «Киберлайф» на их условиях. Плюс, они сами у себя украли десять полузапущенных болванок, вывели подставное лицо в обвиняемые, а теперь думают, как ещё можно подтолкнуть меня к сотрудничеству. Так что официально виноваты не они.  
— А мне ты сказал, потому что?..  
— Потому что ты должен быть готов отклонять всякие обновления, заказы для меня из офиса компании или открытки, подписанные самим Камски и подозрительно тикающие в коробке! — Коннор вопреки словам и существующей угрозе довольно улыбался.  
— И что тут хорошего? — не преминул уточнить Гэвин.  
— То, что ты меня обнял и не заметил, — хитро заулыбалась жестянка.  
Гэвин действительно чувствовал под руками чужой скользкий пиджак и какую-то особо пластиковую рубашку.  
— Это галлюцинации, — уверенно отмёл чужие домыслы. — Я наверное ещё от наркоза отхожу, вот и снится всякое.  
— Занятно, я думал, андроиды снов не видят, — Коннор оказался ещё ближе, его вес придавил колени. — А тут, оказывается, интересно. Или, может, я сразу в андроидский рай угодил? — Коннор прошептал уже прямо в лицо.  
— Или я в человечий, тоже вариант, — Гэвин обнял железку покрепче, прижал к себе, забывая через раз, как дышать. — Целоваться-то будем или как?  
Вблизи глаза Коннора оказались глубже и красивее, чем Гэвин о них когда-нибудь мечтал. Сейчас их выражение оказалось отчётливо человеческим: Коннор одновременно хотел рассмеяться, наорать и поцеловать Гэвина Рида, на колени которого стратегически сполз.  
— Или как, — прошептала невыносимая жестянка и сама прильнула в поцелуе.  
Первый поцелуй Гэвин, кажется, вовсе пропустил, выпадая из реальности, поэтому на втором спохватился и сосредоточился на деле. Третий вышел совсем удачным, а в четвертый Коннор проскрежетал своим механически-взволнованным тоном:  
— Есть опасность самовоспламенения отдельных компонентов!  
— Тогда я тоже твой компонент, — мгновенно отозвался Гэвин, но понятливо отстранился.  
Коннор дышал так, будто пробежал тот самый, первый марафон, а теперь донёс важные военные сведения и мог бы помирать с чистой совестью.  
Помирать в планы Гэвина не входило, да и раньше сам Коннор, помнится, заявлял, что симпатизирующим друг другу юнитам необходимо как можно дольше сохранять функциональность. Поэтому отстраниться совсем Гэвин ему не дал, прихватывая не только за пояс, но и за острые коленки — отдышавшийся Коннор обозрел итоги манипуляций, ненадолго задумался, а потом, судя по взгляду, принял решение нырнуть в омут с головой.  
— Мы целоваться-то будем или как? — прошептала эта невыносимая жестянка прямо Гэвину в губы.  
— Мои слова, — всякое недовольство, впрочем отходило на второй план, когда Гэвин наконец целовал Коннора, обнимал Коннора и гладил по колену тоже Коннора.  
Железка оторвалась с неохотой, теперь давая продышаться Гэвину. А потом что-то изменилось, и Коннор, неустрашимый вообще ничем Коннор вдруг спрятал лицо у Гэвина на груди, для чего ему пришлось конкретно так свернуться.  
Гэвин обозрел фигушку из андроида у себя на коленях, погладил по спине между лопаток, по шее, по голове.  
— Ну, чего ты, железо?  
Вместо ответа Коннор свернулся до ещё менее представимых размеров, подтягивая колени к груди.  
Гэвин обнял сразу всего андроида и прижал к себе, Коннор удивлённо охнул, а потом получил поцелуй куда попало — в макушку, в ухо, в заинтересованно поднятое лицо.  
— Гэвин?  
— А? — прерываться на более длинные слова было бы сейчас кощунственно.  
— Гэвин, но я же просто детектив… — Коннор взялся за что-то оправдываться.  
— Ну? — и чтобы разбить его неуверенность, следовало выслушать как можно больше и ответить как можно объективнее.  
— Ну и я, по сравнению с Трейси, конечно, некомплект, — в конце фразы Коннор принялся пофыркивать от поцелуев за ухом, значит, у него там были сенсоры.  
Гэвин запомнил.  
— И?  
— И я не уверен, что смогу достаточно продолжительно доставлять тебе удовольствие одними объятиями, — железка поскучнела, видимо, давно об этом думал. — Люди хотят большего, ты человек — ты хочешь большего.  
— Хреновый силлогизм, — Гэвин наконец осознал проблему, отстранился на дистанцию беседы, хотя все равно не выдержал и поцеловал железо ещё в нос.  
— Почему это хреновый? — обиделся за свою логику Коннор.  
— Потому что без учёта нескольких важных условий, — Гэвин притиснул железку к себе поближе, сомкнул за его спиной руки и принялся излагать, глядя прямо в глаза. — Во-первых, ты уже не детектив, ты сержант. Во-вторых, дома система званий и функций вообще плохо работает, так что не надейся этим от меня отмазаться.  
— Но! — попытался возникнуть Коннор. — Как это не работает?!  
— Вот так, когда мы пришли домой, то уже не сержант и сержант, а Гэвин с параноидальными закосами и Коннор с тягой к прекрасному! — в такие подробности Гэвин пускаться не планировал и неизбежно покраснел. — Тебе Хэнк вообще ничего не объясняет, что ли?  
Железка посидела полсекунды неподвижно, а потом расплылась в самой хитрой улыбке на свете, Гэвин готов был поставить на это зарплату.  
— А тяга к прекрасному — это к тебе? — правда прильнул, целуя в щёку и в нос и над глазом почему-то. — Тогда я согласен!  
— Я имел в виду вообще характер, но твоя мысль мне нравится, продолжай, — Гэвин хмыкнул и осознал, что Коннор его не просто целует, а по шрамам целует. — Хотя это немножко упоротое приложение тяги к прекрасному…  
— По-моему, отличное, — не согласился, конечно, Коннор. — А что там в-третьих?  
Гэвин постарался отвлечься от весьма любовного расцеловывания шрама поперёк щеки, с трудом собрал мысли в кучку.  
— В-третьих, ты и сам видишь, мне сейчас очень, ах-х-х-х, — поцелуи перешли на шею. — Хорошо! И без всякой Трейси! Вполне конкретно хорошо! Очень! Даже слишком!  
Коннор в удивлении приподнял голову уже от гэвиновых ключиц, покосился на руки, вцепившиеся ему в плечи.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я продолжал?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал, — Гэвин кивнул, по телу пробежала дрожь. — Но в постели. Во-первых, меня точно закоротит, и я тебя сброшу! Во-вторых, лучше делать это с комфортом! В-третьих, я тоже хочу тебя облапать, но еще не знаю, как!  
Коннор, конечно, выводы сделал, и, конечно, неправильные.  
— Тебя может закоротить?!  
Была бы ситуация другой, Гэвин бы посмеялся, право слово, а тут просто обнял Коннора опять и прошептал на ухо контекстуальное значение слова «закоротит». Какой там был смысл. И про подрагивание мышц. И что реакция может быть с перегибом — раз у Гэвина очень давно проблемы с доверием и очень давно никого не было. И про то, что шизануть свою любимую жестянку парой движений он не жаждет. И про то, что сенсоры у Коннора тоже есть, и надо их плавненько порастревожить тоже, а то что это за отношения такие.  
Когда Гэвин выдохся и замер, Коннор немного отстранился. Кожа на лице была обычного бледного оттенка, но изнутри то и дело проблескивал глубинный голубой вспышками.  
— В общем, ты согласен? Или как? — из Гэвина никогда бы не получился нормальный переговорщик.  
— Или как? — Коннор приподнял брови, не переставая сиять. — Я и мечтать о подобном не смел!  
А потом роли как-то резко сменились, потому что поднявшийся Коннор обхватил и поднял на руки самого Гэвина.  
— Э-эй! — раненая гордость требовала возмутиться.  
— У тебя нога ещё не зажила, — Коннор буквально мурлыкал в ухо, и если бы Гэвин стоял, колени бы точно предательски подкосились.  
Дорогу до спальни Гэвин не запомнил, потому что утянул Коннора в новый поцелуй и так уж вышло, что зажмурился — неслыханное попрание всех принципов личной безопасности! По счастью, у Коннора уже имелся автопилот в разные части дома Гэвина, так что дошли они без скрупулёзного пересчёта косяков разными местами.  
Кровать оказалась успокаивающе мягкой, под спиной нашлась подушка, бельё пахло свежестью.  
— Ты ещё и постельное перестелил, восхитительное железо? — Гэвин собирался делать это после больницы нервно и сам, а тут настоящие преференции жизни с андроидом пошли.  
— Я подумал, что тебе будет неудобно и больно. И вообще. Я так решил, я тоже в этой постели иногда сплю, — Коннор немного смутился, если судить по набору оправданий, хотя обвинять его Гэвин ни в чём не собирался.  
Гэвин собирался выяснить, как сделать жизнь Коннора максимально приятной и удовлетворить передовой прототип хотя бы на небольшое время, но совершенно полностью. Провёл на пробу за ушами, погладил и добился реакции: Коннор зажмурился, выдохнул и с трудом свёл глаза на лице Гэвина.  
— Это что? — прошелестел удивлённо.  
— Это ништяки для отношений, я так понял, у тебя там чувствительная часть — вот и глажу, — Гэвин попытался сделать алгоритм понятным для электронных мозгов. — Если ты сообщишь про другие части, я поглажу и там, очень старательно, я ведь хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось и ты никуда от меня не свинтил хотя бы лет на пять в перспективе.  
Коннор положил руки Гэвина себе на живот, под рубашку, запустил гладить по кругу, но вытаращился удивлённо, естественно, цепляясь не за то, о чём стоило сейчас говорить.  
— Почему только на пять лет? Ты думаешь, моя модель такая непрочная?  
— Потому что с возрастом время для реагирования на любую штуку у людей становится хуже, а работа у нас опасная, — Гэвин не хотел бы развивать мысль сейчас.  
— Гэвин! — Коннор предсказуемо возмутился.  
— Коннор! — Гэвин притянул железку ближе и поцеловал опять.  
Диалог на некоторое время прекратился, что было, разумеется, к лучшему. За время вынужденного молчания Гэвин узнал, что пластина на животе у Коннора не просто чувствительная, а весьма, если гладить по кругу и по стыкам. Еще база знаний о передовом прототипе в быту пополнилась некоторыми критически важными ремарками, как то:  
— если Коннора поцеловать, он мало того, что умолкает, ещё и удовольствие получает неслабо;  
— подушечки на пальцах прототипа тоже чувствительнее некуда, поэтому раздеваться в постели до конца не рекомендуется — разница текстур приводит железку в состояние, близкое к эйфории;  
— если сочетать одно с другим и по сенсорам его ещё гладить, Коннор может вырубиться на произвольное время от полутора до пяти минут, а потом очнуться счастливым.  
Минус в том, что Коннор был андроидом, Гэвин нашёл после состоявшегося краш-теста в постели только один.  
— Так и что ты там начал про возраст?  
У Коннора была слишком хорошая память.  
— Я старый солдат, — Гэвин немного поморщился, потягиваясь: руки устали, нога разнылась, собственное возбуждение нужно было ещё как-то сбросить… — Моложе уже не буду, представляешь? Грохнут меня в течение пятилетки, и всех делов, так что не смею тебя задерживать сверх этого, ага, жестянка?  
Коннор посмотрел на Гэвина Очень Долгим Немигающим Взглядом. Гэвин вдруг вспомнил, что он раненый, полуодетый, возбуждённый, с беззащитно открытым пузом и неискоренимой уже любовью к жестянке в сердце.  
— Обычные люди говорят в таких случаях «пока смерть не разлучит нас», — Коннор вздохнул, а до Гэвина вдруг стало доходить гораздо больше. — Но я знал, на что шёл. Конечно, Гэвин, я буду твоим мужем столько, сколько мы сможем.  
После этой фразы Гэвин ожидал чего угодно — от коробочки с кольцами до внезапной андроидской какой-нибудь процедуры бракосочетания — но не того, что Коннор сядет на него сверху и недвусмысленно проедется собственным задом по бёдрам и выше. Дыхание перехватило, голова запрокинулась, Гэвина пробрала дрожь.  
— Ты ч-чего-о-о? — мозги в кучку никак не собирались, наоборот, старательно разъезжаясь.  
— Как ты сказал? «Ништяки для отношений»? «У тебя там чувствительная часть — вот и глажу»? — коварный прототип внезапно жаждал реванша. — Я тоже хочу, Гэвин, чтобы тебе было хорошо именно со мной, так что забудь о самостоятельном решении подобных проблем…  
Многообещающий шепот опалил ухо, Коннор слегка замедлил движение, а потом прильнул всем телом и двинулся по Гэвину целиком. Мир потемнел, посветлел, стало плохо и так хорошо, как уже очень давно не было — от полноты ощущений, усталости и массы предшествующих открытий Гэвин натурально отрубился.  
Очнулся он через какое-то время, по ощущениям вроде небольшое, но за окном уже стемнело. Первое нервное движение, которым он собирался подняться и найти жестянку, чтобы удостовериться, что случившееся не сон, тут же оборвалось, потому что Гэвин мгновенно свою жестянку нашёл и мгновенно в неё уткнулся.  
— Гэвин? — Коннор не шептал, но говорил очень тихо, видимо, опасался разбудить.  
— Я за него. Коннор? — первый взгляд на себя подарил Гэвину знание, что он лежит в пижаме, в Конноре, в одеяле и в кровати ещё.  
Чудеса какие-то.  
— Тут я, тут, — жестянка перехватила не так цепко, позволяя развернуться и посмотреть себе в лицо. — Кстати, ты был прав.  
— Я много где прав, — кивнул Гэвин, любуясь довольным Коннором. — Конкретизируй?  
— Ты меня все-таки сбросил, — Коннор заулыбался шире. — Никогда бы не подумал, что уставшее человеческое тело может выдать такой мощный импульс!  
— И не думай, — Гэвин сам обнял Коннора. — Обычно так не бывает.  
— «Обычно» и ты плохо сочетаетесь в одном предложении, — Коннор задумчиво пролез пальцами под капюшон милитари-пижамы и погладил по волосам. — Мне нравится.  
— Это хорошо, — Гэвин зевнул, вспомнил день, который не обещал совершенно ничего необычного, а обернулся вот этим вот. — Кстати, а что ты принёс-то? И про какие вещи говорил? Твои мои?  
— Оу, — железка явно не ждала такого коварного вопроса. — Видишь ли, Гэвин… Была одна ситуация… Если помнишь, там были наркобароны и тириумные закусочные, и я весь испачкался, ползая по пожарищу…  
Воспоминание о том дне было исключительно ясным: Гэвин помнил, как Коннор впервые расхохотался, пока они строили версии.  
— Ты ещё вылакал треть флакона моего одеколона, ага, — не преминул припомнить ему Гэвин.  
— А ты пользовался этой ужасной маркой, которая больше раздражала твою кожу, чем успокаивала, неудивительно, что и брился редко, — таким же образом не преминул возразить Коннор.  
— Ладно, допустим, жестянка, ты объективно сделал мою жизнь лучше даже в районе одеколона, я согласен, — Коннор довольно вздохнул в ответ. — И к чему ты вообще вспомнил?  
— К тому, что я обещал тебе кое-что вернуть, но вовремя не получилось, а потом я оставил твои вещи у себя, потому что боялся, что мы с тобой всё-таки как-нибудь нелепо расстанемся и раздружимся, — Коннору явно было очень тяжело о таком говорить.  
Гэвину и самому не нравилось.  
Пока не дошло кое-что очевидное вообще-то.  
— Ах, так вот куда делась моя сменка!..  
— Гэвин!  
— Коннор!  
Потом, правда, случился очередной поцелуй и поссориться не получилось, впрочем, недовольных точно не осталось — Гэвин оторвался от Коннора, посмотрел ему в лицо и поцеловал ещё раз, чтобы точно.


	34. Бонус. Аналитически-боевой муж (что делать, если не аналитический или слишком боевой)

Не то чтобы жизнь Гэвина хоть когда-то налаживалась мгновенно. Нет. Это всегда требовало каких-то усилий, что характерно — усилий целенаправленных и приличных таких, даже если ты бывший морской котик, одомашненный посредством растяжек на окнах, плюшевого зайца и аналитически-боевой модели андроида РК800.  
Что, конечно, неправда.  
Нет, про растяжки и зайца — да, на все сто.  
Аналитически-боевая модель РК800 — вот, где был подвох. Гэвин не мог вспомнить, когда называл Коннора именно так и называл ли вообще, но временами в совместном быту очень хотелось.  
Просто очень.  
Например тогда, когда его, ветерана несметного количества боевых выездов, вылазок в тыл врага, операций под прикрытием и вовсе без прикрытия, даже обычного огнестрельного — вот его, Гэвина Рида, приподнимали вместе с диваном во время уборки.  
И конечно, в тот раз у него была сломана нога, а Коннор не хотел его беспокоить, но вообще-то, _вообще-то_ , можно было просто попросить!  
— Я проанализировал эту возможность, — согласился потом аналитически-болванистый РК800, смотрящий на Гэвина проницательными карими глазами. Любимыми глазами вообще-то. — Тебя пришлось бы беспокоить.  
А так, схвативший приступ паники Гэвин, конечно, не забеспокоился. Логика на стопятьсот с плюсом.  
Гэвин поскрипел зубами, объяснил словами, постучал гипсом.  
Был поцелован примерно стопятьсот раз с плюсом и успокоился.  
Но не забыл!  
И, как выяснилось, не зря.  
Ключи он Коннору выдал давно, проверял регулярно, что железка и свежесменные дубликаты, например, на своей связке меняет, но всё равно оказался позорно не готов к тому, что несчастная аналитическая болванка в какой-то момент вывалится на него с чердака.  
Гэвин превентивно потыкал в Коннора стремительно разряженной растяжкой, потом своим бледным лицом, чтобы железка устыдилась, но Коннор только тупил, мигал жёлтым диодом и оправдывался, что волновать, мол, Гэвина не хотел.  
Оказалось, ключи забыл и не хотел возвращаться за ними.  
— Мы просто поменяем все замки, и никакого волнения, — выдохнул Гэвин, уходя в глубокий, безвылазный фэйспалм. — Можно было так и словами сказать сразу!  
Потом оказалось, что фэйспалм довольно вылазный, по крайней мере, когда Коннор отогнул осторожно один палец, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своими проницательными и теплющими очами, Гэвин почти сомлел.  
Почти.  
Морских котиков так просто не взять!  
Ладно, допустим, он сомлел.  
Ну и морской он в отставке, дома-то — домашний. Логично же?  
— Логично, — прошептал Коннор, продолжая его обнимать и целовать то в щёку, то в шею, прекрасно отвлекая от вида на распахнутый чердак.  
Третья ерундистика случилась, когда Коннор решил подтвердить звание жестяночного сержанта, полез, куда не звали, сделал, что не просили, а Гэвин потом сидел рядом и держал за руку, прекрасно осознавая, что его родной Коннор никакой не аналитический и ни разу не боевой, может, даже не восьмисотый, а сразу тысячный какой-нибудь, чтобы настолько скиллы человечности прокачать. Всего-то за два года? Маньяк.  
Людей он там спасать бросился.  
Людей.  
Спасать.  
— Я тебе говорил, что это я тебя лет через пять от себя освобожу, — проворчал Гэвин глупой своей жестянке прямо в ухо, то есть, чуть пониже, в слуховой модуль. — Никак не наоборот. Извольте исполнять, сержант.  
— Гэвин, — проскрипел Коннор, стремительно очухиваясь. — Гэвин!  
— Тут я.  
— Ты говорил, что дома мы — это мы без званий? Помнишь? — и нет ничего прекраснее, чем вполне живая железка. Коннор.  
Просто Коннор, да-да.  
— Чего бы я не помнил, на память не жалуюсь, разве тут не дом, больничка ваша железная, так что всё равно выполняй! — Гэвин заворчал, а потом сказал, как говорил всякие важные вещи, довольно внезапно, без дополнительного перевода темы. — Когда свадьбу назначим, бесхозная жестянка?  
Коннор тогда ничего не ответил, только рассмеялся, счастливо и так, что сразу понятно стало — жить будет, на жалость давит, прикидывается. Гэвин был не в обиде, но вопрос несколько раз повторил. Потом. Когда было к месту.  
— Так когда?!  
— Голову, Гэвин, тут пули свистят, пригни голову, ради всего, что тебе свято?!  
Подумаешь, обычная рутина.  
— Когда свадьба-то?  
— Это обязательно спрашивать, когда мы стоим на сцене и ждём награждения медалями? Или ты ожидаешь, что я потеряю самообладание, начну щупать тебя по-домашнему, пока никто не видит, и ты покраснеешь так, что всем сразу всё станет ясно?  
Ответа Гэвин не получил, но покраснел да, покраснел качественно.  
Кто знал, что Коннор так здорово щипает за части тела, которые давно перестали быть мягкими, но остались тыловыми?  
— Свадьба когда, последний раз спрашиваю, — утомлённый вздох, потому что Гэвин правда устал, а ещё всех обзвонить…  
— В десять? Или в одиннадцать? — тоже путается Коннор.  
— Давай придём в двенадцать, — вносит предложение Гэвин.  
— И опоздаем? Ну уж нет, я уверенно хочу быть твоим супругом, — Коннор расслабленно падает на кровать рядом, и этот вес, о, этот вес…  
Гэвину кажется, что он Коннора от любой другой модели РК800 отличил хотя бы по тому, как верно ощущается домашнее присутствие рядом.  
— Я тоже, ну, хочу быть твоим, — развивает мысль Гэвин. — Люблю тебя, Коннор.  
И вот это выходит совсем серьёзно.  
Но Коннор не анализирует и не дерётся, не смеётся и не хихикает даже.  
— И я тебя люблю, Гэвин.  
А потом они, конечно, женятся.


	35. Бонус. Свадебные традиции (что делать, если приходится их соблюдать)

Свадьба у Гэвина, конечно, тоже феерическая. Мало того, что капитан Андерсон настаивает на порядочном венчании, так ещё и запрещает им с Коннором накануне видеться, мотивируя тем, что:  
— Сын у меня один, и судя по его скоростям, до повторного выхода к финишу со свадьбой я просто не доживу. Поэтому никаких дурных примет!  
У Гэвина так и чешется уточнить — не считается ли сам выбор его в супруги достаточно плохой приметой, но невероятным усилием почти женатый мистер Рид сдерживается. Чтобы развеяться, он весь вечер швыряет ножички в подвале, очень небеспокойно для соседей, очень расслабляюще для бывшего морского котика. Видеозвонок от Коннора помогает, правда, всё равно сильнее — почти перед сном, когда Гэвин лежит и напряжённо рассматривает потолок, не в силах перестать себя накручивать.  
Железка разговаривает тихо-тихо, звонит, похоже, из гаража, стоя тупо перед старым зеркалом каким-то, попросту передавая изображение с оптики в звонок. Гэвину нравится изящество решения, нравится, что Коннор позвонил, нравится сам Коннор.  
Говорят они вроде коротко, но потом оказывается, что прошёл почти час. Гэвин разглядывает пару скриншотов из звонка, перекидывает в папку с именем «Обольстительное железо #13», ставит будильник и наконец засыпает.  
Наутро приходит Тина в сиреневом шикарном платье и приносит с собой осознание — всё взаправду, неизбежно, как приход зимы вслед за осенью, вместе с осознанием приходит мандраж, и Тине приходится некоторое время сидеть наверху, пока Гэвин снова метает ножички в подвале. После антистрессовой процедуры наряжаться в парадную форму выходит по-военному быстро. Тина только цокнула языком:  
— Сноровка, подтянутая фигура, молчаливая суровость… Гэвин, ты решил окончательно разбить коннорово сердечко?  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — собранность потерялась, как только новое осознание пришло в виде реальной перспективы. — А если я слова перепутаю?  
— Просто отвечай «да», — легкомысленно пожала замужняя Чэнь плечиками. — Я, помнится, своему Эркюлю отвечала на всякий случай «да» целый день, так что закончили мы праздник досрочно, он так перепугался, что я в стрессе. Сидели, ели мороженое в номере для новобрачных, и настоящий оргазм я испытала, когда уже муж снял с меня те ужасно высокие туфли.  
Тина подвигала бровками и ещё подмигнула озорно.  
Гэвин застонал.  
Телефон зазвонил — сработал таймер, следовало выдвигаться, чтобы прибыть вовремя.  
По пути Тине позвонили все по очереди, похоже. Она явно перебросилась словом с Коннором, что-то неразличимо прошипев в трубку, с Андерсоном, даже с Фаулером, который решил явиться на свадьбу, несмотря на должность в комиссариате и явно немалую занятость.  
— Да едет он, едет, я вот прямо сейчас на него смотрю, едет, честно, — Тина ответила капитану Андерсону второй раз и с облегчением сбросила вызов. — Скажи мне, Гэвин, почему все так боятся, что ты не явишься на собственную свадьбу?  
— Потому что я трудоголик? — попытался найти похожее на реальность объяснение.  
— Кажется, я впервые слышу признание этого факта из твоих уст, штатный психотерапевт тобой бы гордился, — Тина похлопала по плечу. — Но скорее, они просто тебя знают, и ты ни в жизнь не сделаешь то, чего не хочешь.  
— Не понял? — оторопел Гэвин. — Чего бы мне свадьбы своей не хотеть с тем, кого я люблю?  
Тина выразительно помолчала, потом пробормотала:  
— И встречаешься уже три года, — кашлянула в кулак, сделав вид, будто ничего не говорила вовсе.  
— Неправда, полтора года мы не встречались, просто работали вместе, — Гэвин покрепче сжал руль. — А потом… Потом было всякое.  
— Например, твоё нежелание признавать очевидное, — теперь Тина поглядела сочувственно. — Что он любит тебя, ты его, и вам стоит это как-то оформить официально.  
— Тина, — Гэвин сказал и замолчал, пересказывать старую и скучную историю о своих проблемах с доверием не хотелось.  
— Гэвин, — говорила Тина тихо, — все просто волновались за тебя. И сейчас максимально рады порадоваться, а так как на пути к цели тебя не остановит даже цунами, они волнуются о других, другом, единственном возможном препятствии. То есть, вдруг ты сам себе помешаешь.  
Гэвин помолчал, разобрал слова подруги в голове, чувствуя, как успокаивается. Уточнил:  
— Они?  
— Ну, я-то тебя знаю чуть лучше, смирись, — Чэнь приняла невероятно самодовольный вид, — а Коннор просто звонил узнать, точно ли ты в парадной форме, боится заглючить от такого количества впечатлений, фильтры себе ставит, вроде бы.  
— Ещё одна невыдуманная опасность, — Гэвин еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
— Между прочим, вот эта действительно невыдуманная, — Тина нарочито пощупала бицепсы и повздыхала. — Повезло же Коннору с мужиком!  
— Тина!  
— Гэви-и-и-ин!  
За поворотом уже показался ресторан, который был на сегодня скромненько арендован для небольшого, но весьма дружного коллектива, и на заднем дворе которого, пышно убранном и зелёном, собственно, приготовили всё для церемонии.  
— Коннор, кстати, тоже в парадном, — бросила фразу Тина, выходя из машины.  
Гэвин остолбенел, замер, вышагивая из салона.  
— Что?  
— Что? — переспросила «не расслышавшая» чертовка.  
— Я первый спросил, — злорадно покачал головой Гэвин и надел фуражку.  
— Коннор тоже в парадном, — сиреневое платье шло Тине очень и очень, она покрутилась на месте, дожидаясь Гэвина, который замер ещё, на подышать. — Пошли, сам увидишь!  
— Я просто берегу ваши нервы, потому что когда увижу, всё, пуф-ф, — Гэвин обрисовал воображаемый взрыв руками. — Вы тут же перестанете для меня существовать!  
— Даже я? — лукаво наклонила голову Тина.  
— Допустим, все, кроме тебя, — смилостивился Гэвин и старательно задавил возобновившуюся было тревогу.  
Внутри ресторанчика было умеренно шумно, весело, коллеги и товарищи по прежней работе осторожно взаимодействовали, явно поджидая основное действие. С Гэвином поздоровались все по пути к выходу на площадку. Фаулер похлопал по плечу, сказал со значением, что очень рад за своего шиловстроенного сотрудника, за каждого из них.  
Андерсон посмотрел тяжело, но почти сразу искренне улыбнулся, прогоняя хмурое выражение из глаз:  
— Коннор тоже волнуется, но я рад, что он не будет разочарован, — похлопал по спине.  
Гэвин повернул голову, чтобы уточнить, чем это мог бы разочароваться Коннор, Гэвин его лично раз двадцать спросил, хочет ли тот с Гэвином бракосочетаться, и каждый ответ был строго убедителен, иначе бы не…  
А потом Гэвин увидел Коннора.  
Тот стоял в конце аллейки, огороженной стульями для гостей, под арочно-цветочным сооружением, разговаривал со специально приглашённым андроидским падре, экуменически могущим обвенчать хоть кого, в том числе и андроида с человеком, Гэвин уточнял. И даже если принять во внимание, что андроид был модели ТР400, то есть громадным грузчиком по своему недавнему светскому прошлому, он терялся на фоне Коннора.  
Хэнк, заметивший ступор Гэвина, вещал что-то о парадной форме для жестяночных сержантов полиции, но слушать Гэвин сейчас тоже не мог, только смотреть.  
Выглядела форма неприлично — белая, с серыми и синими вставками, по фигуре, с короткой курткой и кучей карманов-заклёпок-замков.  
Коннор продолжал что-то говорить священнику, солнце освещало лицо и делало ярче белизну формы, ветерок трепал пряди — головной убор, видимо, андроидам по парадной форме не полагался.  
Гэвин очень вдумчиво вдохнул, потому что понял — в груди уже слегка жжёт от недостатка воздуха.  
Именно этот момент, конечно, выбрал Коннор, чтобы его заметить. Солнце высветило теперь глубину конноровых глаз, они встретились взглядами. Последние сомнения и чужие неуместные вопросы окончательно растворились, ушли без следа. Гэвин был счастлив тем, как Коннор на него смотрел, очень одобрительно, предвкушающе, жадно и ласково.  
Коннор тоже не хотел ни с кем делиться своим индивидуальным счастьем, которым повезло считаться Гэвину Риду.  
— Вот и отлично, — хлопнул по плечу Хэнк, вырывая из расслабленного течения мыслей. — Я зову гостей, ты готовишься сказать самое важное «да» в своей жизни.  
Гэвин отрицать не стал, кивнул, показывая, что услышал и понял. Гости потянулись занимать места, Коннор замер справа от падре, Гэвин прошёл к нему, не в силах ждать каких-то организационных отмашек. Поэтому как только гости расселись, стихли, а Тина, конечно, включила запись на телефон, паршивка — падре принялся озвучивать слова клятвы.  
Сложнее стало потому, что Коннор стоял близко-близко, красивый-красивый, на Гэвина смотрел в упор, а необходимость дышать у людей ещё никто не отменял.  
Из процесса любования Гэвина снова вырвало только голосом Коннора, тот почти пропел:  
— Да!  
Гэвин насторожился, чтобы успеть отреагировать, мысленно согласился со всеми этими «в болезни и в здравии», покивал на фразе «пока смерть не разлучит нас», ухмыльнулся, припомнив индивидуальный контекст, Коннор полыхнул глубинным голубым, почти незаметно при ярком солнечном свете. Тоже, похоже, вспомнил. На своё имя, однако, Гэвин отреагировал как всегда, по-военному, зря беспокоился — услышал прекрасно и ответил по форме:  
— Так точно! — чуть не закатил глаза от себя самого. — То есть, да, конечно, да.  
Коннор полыхнул голубым счастливо, на мгновение перебив по яркости даже солнце, андроидская часть гостей поражённо притихла, Гэвин и сам бы на их месте притих, но тут настал момент обмениваться кольцами, а необходимость двигаться снимала часть стресса.  
Коннор получил своё тонкое золотое кольцо на палец, Гэвин обзавёлся своим, ТР400 объявил, что молодожёны могут поцеловаться, Гэвин успел только улыбнуться этому факту, потому что дольше Коннор ждать не стал.  
Поцелуй был недлинным, но Гэвину показался вечностью — сегодня он целовал мужа. Только вдуматься! Мужа! Коннора! Вот этого вот!  
Он не знал, чего ожидали гости, но стоило Коннору оторваться от поцелуя, Гэвин обхватил его голову и поцеловал сам. Кто-то азартно вскрикнул, наверняка, Тина, паршивка.  
Потом праздник двинулся своим чередом, и вроде бы в жизни ничего настолько заметно не изменилось — даже кольцо село как влитое, не напоминая о себе лишний раз, будто бы всегда там было, но Коннор неизменно находился поблизости и отходить не собирался.  
— У меня нет на сегодня более важных дел, чем ты, Гэви-ин, — пропел радостный прототип, когда Гэвин, собственно, спросил. — А на жизнь плана более долгосрочного, чем быть твоим мужем!  
Непонятно было, на что рассчитывал Коннор, но Гэвин покраснел настолько, что почувствовал жар, опаливший лицо.  
— И ты теперь мой муж, — продолжал ворковать, пользуясь тем, что гости слегка подразошлись. — И я теперь даже могу! — полыхнул голубым. — Могу даже тебя целовать, если я захочу и ты захочешь, и не будет тому объективных препятствий!  
— Это каких, например? — заинтересовался Гэвин. — Толпа друзей и знакомых считается?  
— Зависит от обстоятельств, — сделал вид, что задумался, Коннор. — И тематики мероприятия. Например, если это похороны, то препятствия налицо.  
— А если свадьба? — Гэвин притянул разговорчивого прототипа за полу скользкой курточки.  
— Смотря чья, на свадьбе Хэнка, например, я бы всё-таки не стал, ну или на новом юбилее совместной жизни Коллинза, — а глазами блестел так, что понятно было вообще всё.  
Выделывался, момент оттягивал, чтобы им насладиться.  
— А если это наша свадьба? — добил Гэвин, не желая и не имея возможности перестать на Коннора смотреть.  
— О, ну, тогда, мы просто обязаны целоваться, на глазах у толпы или наедине, неважно, — Коннор наконец наклонился, выполняя свои супружеские обязательства.  
А именно: неумеренно любить, выражать это вербально и невербально! В данном случае — через поцелуй.  
Праздничный день в целом получился даже слишком долгим, Гэвин почувствовал усталость от такого количества людей вокруг и сосредоточенного именно на них с Коннором внимания уже к обеду, по счастью, никто не был против, если он иногда исчезал, а Коннор даже сам отправлял Гэвина проветриться, видимо, сканируя повышение стресса. Поздравления радовали разнообразием, коллеги и друзья — приветливыми, расслабленными, счастливыми лицами.  
Коннор радовал по факту.  
К вечеру, правда, Гэвин обдумывал реальные пути побега из помещения, но его останавливала необходимость объяснять всё Коннору, и больше обозначенной необходимости — что Коннор-то останется всех провожать и со всеми объясняться-извиняться как приличный. Короче, бросать родную железку в такой тупой ситуации не хотелось.  
— Мы можем уйти пораньше? — уточнил Гэвин вполголоса, когда время добралось хотя бы до половины шестого.  
— Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — лукаво покосился прототип. — При бронировании зала я оговорил такую возможность, чтобы гости спокойно допраздновали.  
— Ты идеальный, — выдохнул Гэвин, чувствуя непередаваемое облегчение.  
— Нет, я просто знаю, за кого вышел замуж, — Коннор хмыкнул насмешливо, но Гэвин видел и совершенно точно внутри себя знал, что Коннору приятно.  
— За классного парня с пунктиком на паранойю? С небольшими такими завихрениями, обусловленными военной карьерой? — Гэвин решился себе польстить.  
— Именно, — Коннор ткнулся носом в ухо и неожиданно горячо прошептал, то есть, прямо по градусам горячо: — Гэвин, прекрати на меня смотреть с этим выражением, я весь перегреваюсь.  
— Давай отсюда свалим, ты подышишь, я подышу, — изнутри поднялась волна дрожи, Гэвина слегка передёрнуло. — Или наоборот, окончательно перегреемся, потом остынем?  
— Тогда поедем домой, — Коннор поднял голову, но не отстранился, заслоняя собой весь мир и заставляя фокусироваться только на себе.  
Не то чтобы Гэвин был против.  
— Ты ведь хотел ещё сходить пофоткаться, — припомнил Гэвин. — Пока мы оба такие красивые и вообще на память?  
— Ты довёл себя почти до предела стресса, пока терпел, — Коннор улыбался нежно, а смотрел пронзительно. — Тебе нужно выдохнуть в безопасности, Гэвин. Сходить на фотосессию можно и потом, а можно просто запрограммировать такси до дома максимально кружным маршрутом. Какой вариант тебе больше нравится?  
— Я за кружной маршрут, — быстро определился Гэвин. — У меня тоже в совместных фотках корыстный интерес, ты весь такой красивый!  
Коннор очаровательно улыбнулся, чмокнул Гэвина в щёку:  
— Тогда собирайся, нас ждёт большой маршрут!  
Маршрут и впрямь оказался долгим, но из-за частых микропоездок между пунктами с красивыми видами, не настолько выматывающим, как ожидалось. В конце они человеколюбиво приехали домой, Коннор шлёпнул белой рукой по кассовому терминалу, не показав и не сознавшись, на какую сумму они накатались.  
— Тебе что, жалко, — бухтел Гэвин в прихожей, тоже пытаясь сохранить загадочность и не продемонстрировать, как он хочет в ванну и лечь.  
— Мне как раз нисколько, — Коннор со вздохом, подозрительно напоминающим облегчение, расстегнул верх своей обольстительной формы. — Это ты вдруг обеспокоился, но будь уверен, я могу себе позволить покататься на такси с собственным мужем.  
Сказал и зажмурился.  
— С мужем!  
— Ага, ты теперь Коннор Рид, если что, так, напоминаю, — Гэвин почти закатил глаза, вышагнув наконец из туфель.  
— С мужем, с моим мужем Гэвином Ридом, — всё ещё тащился по-своему, по-железочьи. — Я! С мужем! С Гэвином! С то-бо-о-о-ой!  
— Мне тоже нравится, — поделился Гэвин, бросая фуражку на низкий столик у входа и оглядывая издалека растяжки.  
Обстановка радовала нетронутостью и целостностью всего. Заяц смирно сидел на кухонном окошке, но сидел кривовато, поэтому Гэвин подошёл поправить.  
— Дома лучше? — Коннор, конечно, пришёл за ним след в след.  
— Неописуемо, — Гэвин усадил зайца, подкрутил растяжку бездумно.  
— Я так рад, — Коннор сам потянулся и ослабил Гэвину галстук, провёл зачем-то по шее, наверное, наклёвывалась уже щетина. — И так устал. И ты устал.  
— Что делать с этим будем? — фыркнул Гэвин. — Предлагаю целоваться.  
— Принято. Повышаю — целоваться в ванне и по пути в спальню? — Коннор внезапно пожелтел диодом и снова полыхнул своим глубинным голубым.  
Нареконструировал, надо понимать.  
— Принято. Ещё — раздеваться по пути в ванну, как тебе такое, хм? — Гэвин ещё потянул вниз чуть расстёгнутый ворот конноровой формы.  
— Прекрасный план! — горячо одобрил Коннор.  
— Неплохой такой, — Гэвин тоже умел лукаво улыбаться.  
А в реализации разумных и одобренных планов они оба были невероятно хороши.


End file.
